


My Mother, My Lover, My Sister, My Daughter... My Everything

by lightandspark



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1802-1840s or more, ;), Adrienne is a sweetheart, Alexander is suppose to raise 8 kids now by himself... kind of... THE MAN WANTS HIS WIFE!, Alexander loves Eliza SO FUCKING MUCH, Alexander lowkey hates it, Alexander wants his Eliza back, Alternate Universe, Angelica and Mr. Schuyler aren't being nice, Angst, Burr is actually really nice, Domestic Fluff, EXTRA Lafayette, Eliza is a precious cinnamon roll, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hamliza, His wife Betty is wonderful, Hurt Alexander Hamilton, Jefferson and Madison are also kind of nice... I think, John Barker Church and Stephen Van Rennselaer are trying to help, Laf has a good heart but... he tries., Laf is a good bro, Laf is smart but stupid at the same time, Mrs. Schuyler is also dead, Mulligan is a good bro, Peggy is already dead, Philip Hamilton II name is... well... see for yourself, Philip is alive, Warning: There will be a LOT of deathes in FUTURE chapters, Washington and Martha are also dead, YOU'LL NEVER GET ME!, alexander is trying his best, depressed alexander hamilton, so many people are dead, stop me if you can, the kids are Trying Their Best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19057969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightandspark/pseuds/lightandspark
Summary: After everything, The Hamiltons might finally find happiness as Eliza was pregnant with her eighth and final child. After the Reynolds scandal and Philip's close call, she prays that her family finds eternal happiness once her baby was born.Yet how can they, when she lost her life of exhaustion of childbirth.Follow the Hamiltons as they try to live on life without the best thing in their lives, with the support of friends and recoling with family.Yet... Alexander is on a journey to cope to live without Eliza's love and her being by his side, which seems impossible.She's gone. His Eliza was gone.





	1. The Fallen Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza is expecting once again as she hopes for the her family to live happily. Yet that hope might die with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a lot of confusion if I don't put each name each person will go by, so here:
> 
> Alexander Hamilton: Alexander
> 
> Alexander Hamilton Jr: Alex
> 
> Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton: Eliza and sometimes Betsey
> 
> Eliza Hamilton Holly: Liza and sometimes Eliza
> 
> Elizabeth Church: Elizabeth or Betsey
> 
> Elizabeth Sanders Mulligan: Betty
> 
> Philip Hamilton: Philip or Pip
> 
> Philip Hamilton II: Read and find out!~ (Alexander hates it).
> 
> Philip Schuyler Church: Phil
> 
> Philip Schuyler: ... Mr. Schuyler
> 
> Philip Jeremiah Schuyler: Jeremiah
> 
> John Barker Church: Church or John Barker
> 
> John Church Hamilton: John
> 
> John Church II: Johnny
> 
> John Bardstreet Schuyler: Bradstreet
> 
> Stephen Van Rennselaer III (Peggy's husband): Stephen or Stephen Sr
> 
> Stephen Van Rennselaer IV (Stephen and Peggy's son): Stephen Jr
> 
> Angelica Hamilton: Angie
> 
> Angelica Schuyler Church: Angelica
> 
> Catherine Church: Rine
> 
> Catherine Schuyler Malcolm: Caty
> 
> Catherine Schuyler Sr: Mrs. Schuyler or Grandmother/Grandma Schuyler

 

_December 28th, 1801_

 

It was a winter morning, snowflakes were gently falling from the sky as Mrs. Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton stared out of her bedroom window with delight. Longing to go outside and play with her children, who were currently out in the front lawn, chasing each other around with a ball of snow. Her eldest son, nineteen-year-old soon twenty, Philip Hamilton, who had tackled his sister, her eldest daughter, seventeen-year-old Angelica 'Angie' Hamilton, down into the snow as Eliza giggled fondly as her son tickled his sister all over as Angie began shrieking and kicking, laughing joyfully as her brother chuckled wholeheartedly. 

 

 

Not so far away from them, her fifth child, also her fourth son, nine-year-old John Church Hamilton, was running around with his little sister, her younger daughter, two-year-old Eliza 'Liza' Hamilton, in his arms, who was giggling happily in her brother's arms. They were being chased by four-year-old William, who was laughing happily as he chased the two of them around. 

 

 

It wasn't long, Eliza saw her fifteen-year-old son, Alex, and thirteen-year-old son, James, dumping some snow onto Philip and Angie, which resulted the two brothers to laugh and run away from their 'angry' older siblings, who chased after them. This was probably the most happiest Eliza seen her dear Alex and James been, ever since... The Reynolds Pamphlet and Philip's close call.

 

 

Eliza sighs at the memory, slowly getting up, biting her lips with a small, fond smile as she gently rubbed her swollen, pregnant belly. She was pregnant... again! She couldn't be happier. 

 

 

Strolling along to a small shelf of the her and her husband's bedroom, Eliza went over to the one with had eight diaries in different colors that go in a row; royal purple, bright orange, intellgent blue, flirtatious red, shining bronze, lime green, sweet pink, and baby blue. Smiling, she pulled out the baby blue one, holding near her chest as she went over and grabbed a quill and ink, taking a seat in the rocking chair that her brother-in-law and late sister, Stephen and Peggy, had gifted her and her husband, her dear Alexander Hamilton as an anniversary gift.

 

 

Flipping the pages, fimding one of the few empty ones, Eliza began to write,

 

 

_December 28th, 1801_

_My dear little light,_

_You been awfully fussy now, aren't you? Always squirming around in me, yet, to my delight, the docto said you are healthy and well, I couldn't be happier. It is snowing beautifully right now, your older siblings are all playing and chasing each other in the front yard as to my absolute joy, they hadn't been happier since 1997._

_I written about your father, of all the good and also, the mistakes he made. My dear, please, don't feel bad as your father is trying is best to make everything right. Though, I forgiven your father and a newer love as form between us, your three older brothers' relationship with your papa has been horribly strained. For your brother Philip nearly lost his life in the early year of 1801, when Eacker's bullet missed him by an inch. It is God's blessing that he still with us now as you have the chance to know your big brother. Though, unfornatedly, Philip and your papa's relationship was strained over the fact that he took your father's advice that nearly killed him..._

_My dear, Alex and James have already lost the bond they had with your papa after the releash of The Reynolds Pamphlet, that destroyed our family as your father confessed on having an affair with another woman. I was... devasted, yet, love helped be forgive as your father is still doting on us, trying to fix everything as possible. My only fear is that the lost relationship between your father and three brothers will forever be loss as I pray they will come together, once again._

_However, my dear child, please, if anything happens to me, try to hold the family together. Angie can't take another heartbreak. Liza will be loss. Philip, Alex, and James might finally snap. John might be absent but still be there. And William will take out his aggression on anything that comes in his way. However, take care of your father, my dear, as I spended most of my married life taking care of this beautiful family that I love as I pray, once you are born, we will finally find eternal happiness._

_I'll wait for you, my dear, rest well as your mama loves you,_

_Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton_

 

Eliza smiles softly, closing the diary, pulling it close up her chest as she closed her eyes, imagining the happy life she and her family will finally get. If there is one thing she always wanted for her family, it was eternal happiness and peace. She always hoped her children will grow up and fall in love with the love of their life as she imagined them all having families of their own as she and Alexander would play with their many grandchildren... it would be perfect.

 

Too perfect yet she still hoped. 

 

 

* * *

 

Alexander Hamilton sighs heavily, rubbing his temples tiredly as he went around the house with some of his papers. Jefferson was getting on his nerves, once again, yet Alexander wonders when will that man finally make him snap. He already been through so much, he often wonders how... only to stop as he made it to the front of his and his dear wife, Eliza's bedroom, finding his precious wife curled in their bed, the blankets pulled up over her shoulders as she rested with a small smile on her face. Alexander felt his heart swelling as he didn't realized he was grinning as he quietly made it over to her, bending a knee once he made it to the side of the bed, pressing a tingling kiss on her forehead.

 

 

It was past noon, Alexander noted his wife made a habit whenever she was pregnant, to take a nap during that hour. Smiling softly, he sat down and watched as his dear wife snuggled into the pillow in a dreamy slumber as he softly stroked her hair.

 

 

It all makes sense now of why he never snapped, Alexander had his Eliza, his angel. His sunshine and hope, who stayed by his side no matter what... he didn't deserve her and will probably never will. Yet, she still stayed... after all he did to her, the amount of times he unintentionally hurted her. He loves her so much yet why did he kept doing this to her?

 

 

Alexander knew all his actions were unforgivable, Eliza stil had the kind heart to forgive him and stay by his side. She was the best thing in his life as he truly was blessed with the best wife. An angel who kept this bastard orphan under her wing and protected him from all the slangs that shot at him and his entire family. She was there were them all as their family will be loss without her. Yet, after they nearly lost Philip, how his dear wife broked down, Alexander vowed make everything right.

 

Leaning down to where her stomach was, Alexander brushed hand on her swollen belly, feeling something move. He smiled, whispering,

 

 

"You are very lucky to have her as your mama, my darling, she truly is the best thing in our lives. I can't wait for you to be held in her arms because she truly loves you, like your papa." 

 

 

Looking over, Alexander slowly got up and pressed another kiss on her forehead, "I swear to God, Eliza, as long as I'm alive, I won't let anything happen to you or our children. You forgiven me so much as the children are still trying their best to forgive me. I love you and I'll make sure nothing will happen to you. Not even life can take you away from me..."

 

 

* * *

 

_June, 1st, 1802_

 

It finally happen! Alexander was a father for the eighth time, to a baby boy! A rather gurgling boy as Alexander was currently holding him, gently bouncing his newborn son in his arms. Alexander couldn't be happier, he now has six sons, two darling daughters, and his angelic wife, who was sitting up against the bed with a tired smile and droopy eyes, staring longingly at her husband and boy.

 

Turning to her, Alexander excitedly went over and gently placing their newborn son into her arms, Eliza gaze down with a big smile on her face as a tear slid down her face as her son began feeding himself on her breasts.

 

 

"He's perfect," she whispered, before choking on a giggle as she watched her son grabbing her breast. "And hungry."

 

 

"Indeed," Alexander chuckled, a tear of happiness falling from his eye as he watched the beautiful sight of his wife nursing their son while she hummed a lullaby that she always sung to her children while they grew up. "What should we name him, My Angel?"

 

 

Eliza hummed, smiling as she replied, "Gilbert de Lafayette Hamilton."

 

 

Alexander blinked, "Huh?"

 

 

Eliza giggled, looking up at him with a cheeky grin as she confidently replied, "It's perfect!"

 

 

Alexander realized she was being serious, scratching the back of his neck as he sighs with a tired smile, nodding. "We'll see."

 

 

He wasn't going argue with his dear wife, after going through a hour long labor, hearing her poor screams and seeing her crying in pain, Alexander didn't want to upset her. He only wanted to be by her side and their newborn son. Looking down, Little Gilbert let go of his mother's breast, letting out a small burp after Eliza gently patted his back, causing both of his parents to quietly laugh before his mother handed him off to his father.

 

 

"He has your eyes," Eliza rested weakly back against the pillow, closing her eyes with a strain smile. Alexander chuckled, shaking his head, kissing his son's forehead, smiling brightly, 

 

 

"He has your smile, My Angel," he replied. "Should we gather the rest of our children?"

 

 

He didn't recieve an reply.

 

 

Alexander blinked, slowly turning to look at his wife, who laid down on the bed. Her eyes closed. Her beautiful, joyful light, drained away. Alexander frozed, feeling a breathe caught his throat, shaking his head in denial. 

 

This can't be happening! Not after all he had lost! Not his poor wife, not his Eliza, not his angel!

 

 

"Papa, is everything alright?" Angie came into the room with a worry look in her eyes, Philip was close behind, staring at his father for a moment before all the colors in his face was drained once his eyes sifted onto his mother's limb body.

 

 

"N-no..." Philip croaked, falling to his knees. Angie let out a horrified cry at the sight of their mother, Alexander cried out, handing the now wailing Gilbert to Angie before racing to his wife, taking her into his arms in a tight embrace.

 

 

"No, no, NO! Eliza! Betsey! My Angel! Say something, anything," Alexander sobbed, holding her close, feeling how cold she was as he let out a scream of agony. "NO! GOD! NO! GIVE HER BACK! PLEASE GIVE HER BACK!!! TAKE ME INSTEAD, PLEASE GIVE HER BACK!"

 

 

Doctor Ford came running in after hearing all the yelling, seeing a young sobbing girl trying to calm her wailing baby brother and a twenty-year-old young man, on his knees, crying. His eyes sifted and saw the broken sight of Alexander sobbing, holding his wife's body close, refusing to let her go. Closing his eyes, Doctor Ford didn't need to examine as he already knew, the angelic Mrs. Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton has died over exhaustion during childbirth.

 

 

Alexander felt the doctor's hand over his shoulder, yet he didn't care. His Eliza was gone, his angel, his life, his love, his happiness, his sunshine, was all gone... and it was all his fault.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_June 2cd, 1802_

 

Her awake, Alexander was quiet as he stood over his wife's body, holding his breathe as a lonely tear slid down his cheek as he held onto Gilbert in his arms while holding William's hand. Beside him, Philip had his arm draped over Angie's shoulder, who was holding Little Liza in her arms. Both of his daughters were shaking as tears were streaming down their eyes, but Alexander made acknowledgment of it. Philip was like him, staring over at his mother's body, a lonely tear down his cheek as he exhaled a breathe he was holding. On his other side, Alex, James, and John stared over at their mother's body, the two older seemed to lost their emotion as they only stared, looking empty and absent. John was clinging onto his brothers, sniffing as he closed his eyes, not being able to look at his mother... until William whispered out,

 

 

"Mama looks like an angel..." 

 

 

The Hamiltons were quiet, looking down at William for a moment, before turning back at Eliza, who laid down with flowers in her long, beautiful dark hair, looking so small and angelic in the white gown she was wearing. She looked so beautiful and peaceful... a truly an angel in their sight as John sniffed, nodding,

 

 

"She's beautiful, pa."

 

 

Alexander nodded, breathing in as he slowly nodded, "She truly is."

 

 

The Hamiltons closed their eyes and paid their respects before moving to the side as other family members came over to pay their own respects. Alexander spotted his brother-in-law, Stephen Van Rennselaer and his son, Stephen Jr, with distraught expressions on their faces the younger Stephen leaned against his father with tears streaming down his eyes as his father held onto him tight, afraid of letting him go. Alexander stared at them knowingly, closing his eyes as he remembered that their dear Peggy had past away the previous year as the man and his son were still recovering from their grief.

 

 

He also remembered how his Eliza was Stephen Jr's favorite aunt, another mother figure to him as the two often wroted many letters to one and other as years went on. Now she was gone... 

 

 

As well his brother-in-law and Eliza were very close, yet a small part he hated it as a false rumor went on that his dear, faithful Eliza and the older Stephen were having an affair. It was nonsense! Yet, Alexander aged on the beautiful brother and sister bond that the two shared as he looked on Stephen, who really seemed to lose himself at the sight of Eliza... who he considered as his older sister.

 

 

The two Stephens' went to the side, not before the older one locked eyes with the grieving Alexander, a small connection reached between them before the looked away. Alexander turned to see Angelica and John Barker Church came over to pay their respects, as well as their children;

 

Philip 'Phil' Schuyler Church,

Catherine 'Rine' Church,

Elizabeth 'Betsey' Church,

John 'Johnny' Church II,

and Richard Stephen Church.

 

All them bow their heads with a empty, broken look in their eyes.

 

 

The two elder Church children, Phil and Rine, were gazing over at their aunt's peaceful form as a gentle, fond smile form on their lips as lonely tears streamed down their faces. Their sister Betsey looked over to see Johnny and Richard murmuring on their aunt's beauty as she smiles sadly before leaning onto her father's arm. John Barker Church looked over at her, patting her hand with a strain smile before gazing down at his beloved Eliza, who he dearly loved and who holds a special place in his heart, a tear slipping down his eyes as he realized she was now gone.

 

 

Alexander met Angelica's eyes as he nearly filched away of the hatred that swirled in them. She was blaming him for Eliza's death, he knew she was as he didn't care, he blamed himself too. Her eyes were piercing, staring into his soul as it seems she was ready to kill him right this moment yet Alexander already felt his life ended. His world was all gone at the moment he realized his Eliza was taken from him...

 

 

The funeral was soon held. His sons, Philip, Alex, James, and John were pole barriers, along their cousins, Phil and Stephen Jr. It was cold outside for this summer morning, drops of rain fell from the sky, Alexander covered Gilbert, so his baby remained dry and not catch his own death. God forbid any of his children dying as he couldn't stand losing any of them... not after losing his Eliza.

 

 

Friends and family bowed their heads as the coffin was lowered, Alexander choked on a sob, holding Gilbert close to him. It was then, he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning to see his dear friend, Hercules Mulligan and somewhat rival, Aaron Burr.

 

 

"Hercules. Burr!" Alexander exclaimed, taken back at the sight of them. He didn't thought they would really show, considering how busy Hercules' tailor business was and Burr was busy being Vice-President for President Jefferson. Both were wearing a strain look on their face as Mulligan spoke out first,

 

 

"Brother... we're very sorry..." was all he said.

 

 

Alexander felt weak, looking to the side, holding little Gilbert close, he shooked his head, "She's gone... I could've done something, but I couldn't."

 

 

"It was not your fault-," Mulligan began, however Alexander snapped as tears freely rolled down his face, his voice only quiet enough to not alarm anyone, let slone his son.

 

 

"Then who's fault is it?" Alexander exclaimed, Mulligan fell quiet. "My wife is gone, after all the pain I made her go through! She is dead because of me, if I didn't allow her to love me, she wpuld still be here right now!"

 

 

"You're only saying that because you're being selfish," Burr murmured, Alexander's eyes widen as he sneered at him. Mulligan's eyes widen, fearing for the worst as he prepared to get in between the two men, only to be taken by surprise as Burr contuined on by saying, "You are basically saying that the last few years you spended with her shouldn't have happened. So she could live in a broken marriage to a man who despise her and breaks her, just so you could keep on loving her in the shadows."

 

 

Mulligan felt his throat gone dry as his gaze went from the hard stares from Burr to the shocked Alexander, who was loss for words. Burr looked away, with a sigh, "I know. Because that what I felt when I lost my Theodosia."

 

 

Alexander finally broked, sobbing once again as guilt swirled around him, "Burr, I'm so-,"

 

 

"No..." Burr shooked his head with a strain smile, Alexander looked at him with fulfilment. "I understand. You will get through this, believe, you will. My regards. Excuse me."

 

 

Burr went off to find his daughter, leaving Alexander and Mulligan alone, with little Gilbert in his father's hold.

 

 

"How could I forget..." Alexander weakly said, Mulligan patted his back. 

 

"Alexander... grief sinks deep inside you. You lost everything and by everything," Mulligan looked over at the grave. "I mean the person who you love and loved you, even her at your worst, who made you the better of Alexander Hamilton. You lost _her_. I can't even imagine my life without my Betty, now you lost your Eliza... my friend, I am so sorry!"

 

 

Alexander shooked his head, holding Gilbert close, "My world seems to be over now, my friend, I... Eliza was my life. My Angel. My sunshine and hope. I don't know how I can live now that she is..."

 

 

"You'll get through it," a reassuring feminine voice spoke out as the two men turned to see Mulligan's dear wife, Elizabeth 'Betty' Sanders Mulligan, making her way over with Angie and Liza by her side.

 

 

"Hello, Uncle Hercules," Angie smiles strongly up at Mulligan who returned the gesture, little Liza hid behind her older sister's skirt with a shy smile on her face as she gaze up the larger man. Angie turned to her father, extending her arms,

 

 

"Pa, allow me to hold Gilbert, you're arms will get tired," Angie told as Alexander nodding, noting that the sun was coming out as Alexander gently gave tiny Gilbert into his sister's arm. Once he did, Betty excused her and Alexander from the group after kissing her husband's cheek, taking his arm as they went to a small, open, quiet area where she began talking,

 

 

"You know, we are all here for you, my dear brother," Betty assured. Alexander forced a smile, nodding,

 

"O-of course," he stammbered, wiping his eyes. Betty sighs, carefully cupping the younger man's face,

 

 

"My dear brother, Eliza was loved by everyone who is attending this funeral in their own way, she was very much like little sister to me after I  _lost_ all of mine. Don't be afraid on knocking on our door for any assistance for my Hercules and I are all but happy to help."

 

 

Alexander was ready to object, not wanting to be a burden, but Betty gently hushed him with a warm grin on her face as her fair eyes shimmered calmly, "Alexander. Eliza was like my little sister, which makes you my brother, which makes  _us_ family. Remember that."

 

 

Alexander didn't say anything. Next second he knew, he pulled the older woman into a tight embrace as Betty warmly welcomed it as he let him cry on her shoulder as she rubbed his back. A minute or so past as Alexander slowly pulled away from the woman, apologizing quietly before fixing his coat, Betty shooked her head with a understanding look in her eyes before looking over his shoulder,

 

 

"Speaking about family, I believe Mr. Church and Mr. Van Rennselaer want to talk to you." She gestured as Alexander turned to see his strained brother-in-laws, John Barker Church and Stephen Van Rennselaer looking at him with tired smiles. Alexander blinked, turning to Betty, kissing her hand before excusing himself with his two brother-in-laws, who bowed their head to the woman before they parted ways.

 

 

"John. Stephen. I was meaning to talk to you..." Alexander murmured with a weak glance at them. John Barker and Stephen Sr shared a look before sighing,

 

 

"Believe us brother," John Barker began, resting his hand on Alexander's shoulder. "We wouldn't be surprise if you decided not to talk to us... not after..."

 

 

He fell quiet, Alexander sighs, "It should've been me."

 

 

"If Eliza heard you say that, she would be heartbroken," Stephen Sr frowned, softening when Alexander gave a bitter laugh,

 

 

"I guess you are right," Alexander murmured, not fully accepting the circumstances. Feeling he been robbed or cheated from life. Looking between his two brother-in-laws, he noticed somethimg that alerting him. They were exchanging worried glances to one and other, Alexander felt concern on the words they might say.

 

 

"Alexander..." Stephen began, swallowing hard. "We never told you but... Angelica and Mr. Schuyler tried to do something after Peggy passed away."

 

 

"What?" Alexander felt confused, turning to John Barker for an explanation. His older brother-in-law looked very ashamed as he replied with,

 

 

"They tried taking Stephen's boy from his custody after Peggy died."

 

 

"What!?" Alexander stumbled back, shocked, his two brother-in-laws shared s worried look before Stephen carried on with,

 

 

"John thinks they might try to do it to you too, Alexander-," he began but Alexander cut in by turning to John Barker in disbelief,

 

 

"Is it true, John?"

 

 

"My dear Angelica is very family devoted, much like myself, yet she makes decisions that are somewhat cold but in her eyes are the right thing to do," John Barker began but quickly added on after seeing Alexander's accusing glares. "But I don't agree with this action, believe me brother, Stephen and I are here to warn you about my Angelica's intentions and for you keep your guard up."

 

 

"He's right, Alexander, the only reason my son is still with me is because John and Eliza managed to reason with Angelica and Mr. Schuyler to change their mind," Stephen nodded, coming to his eldest brother-in-law's defense. 

 

 

Alexander cletched his fists angrily. Not at Eliza, never at Eliza, for not telling him about that incident. He loved her too much to be angry at her and only wanted her back by his side again. He was furious at Angelica, thinking she knew best for  _his_ family and especially for  _his_ children. Alexander laughed bitterly, turning his back to his brother-in-laws, calling over his shoulders, 

 

 

"My regards to the two of you and your children. And John... send Angelica my words to mind her own business, thank you very much."

 

 

John Barker and Stephen shared an unsettled look, sighing with a nod as they each took turns to pat him on the back for comfort before walking in the opposite direction, but not before when Stephen told him, "Call on us if you need anything. We are happy to help."

 

 

Alexander bit his lips, nodding before he went on, only to look ahead to see Philip staring at him with wide eyes and distraught. Alexander froze as he realized his son heard everything, rushing over once he noticed Philip making an angry attempt to turn away and find his aunt. Grabbing his son by the arm, Alexander cried out,

 

 

"Philip, no!"

 

 

"Father, Aunt Angelica-," Philip began with a snarl but Alexander cut him off by saying,

 

 

"This is your mother's funeral, son, we'll talk about this tomorrow!" He didn't mean to scowld at him, but it was the most effective as Philip seemed to crumple. Alexander suddenly felt the verge of guilt in him, placing a hand on his son's back who choked out,

 

 

"Why did ma had to go, pa? Why?" Philip turned to him with the same helpless look in his eyes that he once saw in Eliza during The Reynolds' scandal. God... his eyes were so much like Alexander's Eliza. 

 

His shaking his head to event him from crying again, Alexander croaked out,

 

 

"It should have been me, son."

 

 

Philip stared at him for a moment, before pulling his father into a hug, the first hug they ever shared after Philip's close call. Alexander was taken by surprise, only to melt as he heard his son whispered, "Ma wanted us to live in together in peace. She wanted us to be together and live a long life. She wanted us to see us children fall in love and get married, like you two did. She wanted us to be happy. She wanted you to be happy... please, let her live her wish, pa... please."

 

 

Alexander was lost for words, sinking into his son's hold, he held onto him as he buried his face in Philip's shoulder, nodding against him. He will live on and try to hold everyone together... like his Eliza did.

 

 

Looking over his son's shoulder, he saw Angelica in the distance, glaring daggers at him with a knowing look in her eyes. Alexander kept his ground of not breaking the hug he was sharing with his son, it was either to keep him away from a agressive arguement or his son, either way counts... his wife wouldn't what that and he knew that well he looked away from Angelica, trying to supress the anger in his veins.

 

 

He will try to live on for his children's shake but mostly for Eliza. His love, who he longed to see once again as he prayed the Lord will be kind to him. That he will one day see his fallen angel again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...
> 
>  
> 
> Hamilton's eighth kid is named Gilbert de Lafayette Hamilton. Atleast it is not the full version of Lafayette's name...  
> Yeah, Alexander hates the name...  
>  
> 
> Alexander is... depressed. Eliza is gone.
> 
>  
> 
> And Angelica... she isn't going to be all that nice in this fic.


	2. 1802, December 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six Months have past and Alexander is still depressed without Eliza and might always be depressed for the rest of his life...
> 
> Philip and his cousin, Philip Schuyler Church hold a special rivalry.
> 
> An old friend is coming from France!

_1802, December, 14_

 

Without Eliza, Alexander found the late George Washington's phrase  _'Dying is easy, young man, living is harder'_ more real than ever, because it was what exactly what Alexander was feeling.

 

He found himsel wanting to _die_. He only wanted to see his Eliza again, but as much as he wanted to, he knew she wouldn't be happy to see him and deep down, he wouldn't want to go either. Their children needed him, Eliza would want him to stay with the children and makes sure they were alright. Alexander knew he was being selfish, he knew his children were grieving too, he has to live on for them.

 

 

He observed his children from the past months that past Philip was studying hard and practicing law, like Alexander, himself. Philip was growing up to be like Alexander each day... something Eliza would happily point out, making the family laugh.

 

 

Alexander remembered fondly, a sad smile pulling up on his face, he was currently in his office, sitting by his desk. His children were outside, in the backyard. Pushing his chair back, Alexander stood up and made it to the large windows, leaning his head on the frame as he watched Angie playing with little Gilbert in the snow, who was six, almost seven months. He watched as his son, observed the falling white stuff, trying to grab it as Angie laughed as her brother cooed in delight.

 

 

Alexander smiled, his eyes sifting onto little Liza, who was sitting in John's lap, on the bench, clinging onto the locket her mother gave her as she smiles giddily as her big brother told her a story about Lady Eliza and Sir Alexander that has been an ongoing favorite of the Hamilton Children. Her eyes were wide and bright, giggling excitedly as John told her every little detail with a delighted smile, Alexander grinned at how gentle his son was being to little Liza with such devotion.

 

 

Alexander sighs, observing both of his precious girls... they were growing up to be like his Eliza. They look exactly like his Angel, from the warm, gentle looks in their kind dark eyes, that were their mother's eyes. Their bright smiles, their laughter, little quirks that reminded Alexander exactly what Eliza use to do. Smiling warmly, Alexander saw Eliza in each of his children, even the little ones by their little traits and quirks:

 

 

Philip possessed their mother's ability to play the piano with such ease and elegance and his natrual politeness was directly came from his mother and her generousity, as well as getting a little impulsive.

 

 

Angie took on her mother's love for music, taking the ability not only to play the piano, but also the violin, klerenet, the flute, harp, and so much more. She also took on her mother's love for dancing and singing, twirling around on the house to the chirping tunes of the birds, humming a happy tune, like Eliza always use do in the morning. She took on having her mother's beautiful heart.

 

 

Alex took on having his mother's calm nature, able to solve problems with ease. A little impulsive yet he managed to bury them aside. He learned to play the violin from his mother. He was polite and generous, most of all, he had her eyes, only one of the four out the eight Hamilton children to actually possess them.

 

 

James took on playing the violin as well, from his mother, but also the piano. He had his mother's politeness and also having her eyes. He also grasped on his mother's trait of willing to try new things and was a little impulsive at times.

 

 

John took on his mother's love for telling stories, always telling them to William, Liza, and little Gilbert, as well his older siblings. He had his mother's calm nature, as well his impulse at times too. He loved playing the flute, his mother taught him. 

 

 

William took on his mother's impulse but also her calmness. He was willing to try new things and has a love for listening to classical music, he would often sit down and listen to his older siblings play as he listened on with ease.

 

 

Little Liza was growing up to be exactly like her mother! Her kindness, her gentlness, her delicate sweetness and sensitivity, one of the biggest hearts out there, it reminded so much of Eliza. She was a little clumsy too, like Eliza but had the ability to also laugh it off. She also took a love for dancing and singing, at such a young age. Her voice was calm and sweet, still growing yet still so pure and delightful to the ears. 

 

 

Little Gilbert, was so young, yet he possesed traits from his mother from her smile and youtbful curiousity. He loved listening to music, especially the piano, violin, and flute. He enjoyed both of his sisters singing, much like everyone else, no doubt in Alexander's momd that as he grows up, he will possess more traits that will remind them of Eliza.

 

 

Alexander sighs, cletching his fist on the hand he still, and will always, wear his wedding ring.

 

 

Today was his and Eliza's 22th anniversary. The date will always swirl in his head as he will never forget it. One of the best days of his life... where his Angel became his forever after saying the phrase  _'I do.'_ Closing his eyes, Alexander remembered that day with such ease and love, God... she was so beautiful, wearing a silk, white dress with ribbons and lotus flowers in her long, dark hair. An angelic smile on her lips, her long, silk viel dancing behind her... Alexander could have sworn he thought he died and was hreeted by an actual angel. Only to realize he was still very much alive and the angel, was going to be his wife and mother is beautiful children.

 

 

He never thought he could have been so happy.

 

 

Many of his friends jokingly say they were jealous of him for finding such a beautiful woman, an angel, as his wife. To be honest, Alexander wouldn't be surprised if they were actually being serious as Alexander will have the reason to confudently shout out to the world that he had an actual angel as a wife!

 

 

But... life as stolen her from him.

 

 

A single tear fell from the corner Alexander's eye as he longed for his wife to come back to him, into his arms. This day was suppose to be about  _them_. He would tease her in the morning on how he had to keep a closer eye on her to make sure no other man steal her away. She would laugh and try to get away, getting him onto a chase around the house that will go on for a frw good minutes until he grabs her around the waist and twirl her around and around and around, while she kicks and screams out a laugh as they would fall to the flood and he will shower her face with kisses.

 

 

Looking down, Alexander noticed Alex and James were sitting far off under a tree, their coats held tight, sitting back to back with a bitter smile on their faces. Alexander sighs, his two sons barely talk to him anymore, but more out of grief rather than out of spite. They were also torn up like him, all of his children were still mourning over the loss if Eliza yet they hid it well, to avoid breaking him. Yet, maybe Alexander should acknowledged it more... Eliza use to tell him talking about their feelings will help them overcome the pain. All his goodness comes from her as he tends to keep it. 

 

 

Looking to the side, Alexander saw William throwing balls of snow against fence, repeatedly. As if he was in a battle of his own. William didn't really had a big imagination and was more down to earth like Philip, Alex, James, and himself, he would often run around and chase poor Liza and pull on her hair, causing John to get angry at his younger brother for making their little sister cry! William, however, was very outgoing and loud, obnoxious at times, fearing the quiet as the most noise in this house, will be coming from him. Prehaps Alexander should sit down with his son, for a little talk and ask what was going on in his head... William was  _very_ close to his mother, prehaps that is where most of the battles of his head is coming from.

 

 

Angie and Gilbert were still in place, so were John and Liza, however, Alexander couldn't find Philip anywhere in his sight. Frowning, Alexander made his way out of his office to head downstairs, heading down the stairs, he went through livingroom, passing the portrait of Eliza and him, that hunged over the fireplace, which they were holding each other close, smiling big. Alexander's eyes widen as he stared up at it with so much love as a smile pulled up on his face.

 

 

God, he remembered when this was painted, Eliza was wearing a florus summer gown, her hair in a loose braid with lotus flowers in her hair that their daughter, Angie had placed. Alexander was wearing a suit that his wife and picked out, it was a beautiful day and Alexander still remembered who painted this gorgeous masterpiece. Their nephew, Stephen Jr.

 

 

Stephen Jr picked up on Peggy's love for painting as he grew very talented as, making his mother proud. He asked his aunt that if he could paint her and soon invited his uncle to join her, both gladly accepting his request. Once he was done, the  _entire_ family were in awe once he presented the portrait as Mrs. Schuyler nearly fainted out of delight. Stephen Sr and Peggy were gushing over their son's talent, who was flustering on everyone's compliments. He would then gladly presented to his _favorite_ aunt and uncle this portrait as a gift. It was now one of Eliza and Alexander's prize possesions. To this day, many guests come over and will be in awe once they come across this portrait as both, Eliza and Alexander would happily tell them about as one of their shy nephew's remarkable talents.

 

 

Alexander smiles, his Eliza, his precious angel, the most beautiful woman he ever laud eyes. Alexander will never remarry as there was only one woman made for him, that was Eliza. He would live on and wait till he reunites with her, because now, he will follow his friend, Burr's advice, he will wait for it.

 

 

Sighing, Alexander relunctly went out of the livingroom and contuined on trying to find Philip, stopping as he laid eyes on note on the dining table. From Philip. 

 

 

Grasping it, Alexander read on the note as it was written:  _Going for a walk, I will be back past noon._

_Philip_

 

 

Alexander sighs, folding the note and placing it into his breast pocket. He wasn't against it, he very much encouraged his son to find himself again, for Alexander was trying to do the same.

 

 

 _'My Eliza was right,'_ Alexander thought with a sad smile.  _'Philip is becoming like me everyday.'_

 

 

Not sure that is a good thing, but Alexander can live with it. Pulling out a chair, he thought of Eliza, how she would nuzzle into him, drap her arms over his neck to comfort it. He wished she was still here...

 

Closing his eyes, Alexander buried his face in his arms against the dining table as he croaked out,

 

"Oh my Eliza... my Betsey... my Angel... come back to me, please..."

 

 

Silence as he closed his eyes,

 

 

"Should've been me..."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Philip made his way down the streets, clinging his coat close to him, the snowflakes was still falling as he gaze up with a forced smile. He use to love going down the streets in the morning, especially winter, when it was snowing. He loved going with his mother, most of all, he remembered how they would go around town, exploring the city. He remembered how they would run to the nearby parks, throwing balls of snow at each other as both, mother and son will laugh in utmost joy as the spended with each other.

 

 

He remembered when he was sixteen, when they were playing around, how his poor mother slipped on the ice, twisting her ankle. Philip never felt so horrified when he saw the first three drops of tears falling down from her eyes as she rubbed her aching ankle in pain. He could never forget how frantic he was... nor the shocked looks from town people's faces as they watched a tall, young, teenager, carrying his flustering mother through the crowd to get to home and run out again, to call a doctor.

 

 

Philip laughed quietly at the memory, closing his eyes as he pulled himself into the past...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_"Philip! I'm fine! Please, be careful!" Eliza squeaked, pulling herself up again as her son made his way through town, with her in his arms, as if she were a bride. "My boy! Please! It's nothing, rest me down and go and get your father!"_

 

 

_"No." Philip concluded, contuining his run, bouncing his mother up as she shrieked. "Ma, calm down, I am not going to drop you."_

 

_"I know, but-," she began but Philip went on with,_

 

 

_"You're so light! Have you even been eating? You're lighter than Angie!" He exclaimed with concern, Eliza's soften, cupping his face with a reassuring smile,_

 

 

_"I'm fine darling."_

 

 

_Philip sighs, his eyes now directing up the streets as he contuined with her journey on taking his mother home. He ignored the surprised and shocked looks from other people in town, more focused on his flustering, injured mother who sighs, allowong this to happen to her,_

 

 

_"Philip... I'm sorry-," she began but once again, Philip cut in,_

 

 

_"No, I'm sorry! For letting you get hurt." He told her, Eliza opened her mouth to talk but he added on, "I want to make sure you are safe and happy, when you started crying, I felt everything broke inside me. I always feel like that whenever I see you cry. You're my ma, you protected me and us children, so much, I want to protect you from everything with all my power. Not even ice can get a free pass on hurting you. I love you, ma and I only want you to be happy."_

 

 

_Eliza gaze up at him, touched as she smiles softly at him, "Oh, Philip."_

 

 

_"Lean on my shoulder, you're getting tired." He told her and she happily obeyed as he smiled kissing her hair as he contuined their kpurney back home._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Opening his eyes, the young Hamilton sighs as he contuined his walk. Looking up at the town's clock, it was only past eleven, home was only a fifteen minute walk. Philip sighs as he contuined walking, not sure where he was going. He missed his mother, more than anything, he never seen his family so empty and torn up. His father was grieving, Philip knew that his father will never find love again, his father will only love his mother to his last breathe and so on. 

 

 

He haven't spoken to his Aunt Angelica and Grandfather these past months. He and his family grown to distance themselves from them once he and his father explained the entire situvation at the funeral. Of course, none of them were happy as they all ignored their letters and isolated them from their family.

 

 

However, they did see the  _other_ members of their family. From by blood, by marriage, or mutual bonds.

 

 

The Hamiltons still see their Uncle Stephen and Cousin Stephen, in fact, they are going to spend Christmas with them as both Van Rennselaers are going to come visit by next week!

 

 

Their Uncle John Barker has been paying visits every two weeks, behind their Aunt Angelica's back. Their cousins, Phil, Rine, Betsey, Johnny, and Richard came more often, mostly the boys as the girls had a strict mother's eyes on them.

 

 

Their Uncle Hercules and Aunt Betty came often with their younger children, always coming by to makes sure his father was still in check!

 

 

Burr and his daughter, Theodosia, were getting close to the Hamiltons, in fact, Philip was begining to develope a fancy over Theodosia as time went on!

 

 

So many friends and distant family come visit, ever so often as Philip and his family couldn't help but feel greatful of how much care they all have for them... his mother would be so happy.

 

 

"Philip!" 

 

 

Philip jumped, hearing his name as turned over to see Theodosia running up to him with a big grin on her face, holding her cloak close to her as she waved joyously at him. Behind her, his cousin Phil was at her heels, a smirk on his face that Philip sometimes want to slap it off. Growing up, Philip and his cousin, Philip 'Phil' Schuyler Church always had a fierce rivalry against each other. They would bicker often and go against each other, never getting along and would always put on a fight. Yet, though they dislike one and other, the two cousins shared many similiar traits: both were fiercly intellegent, flirts, very open with their opinions, able to start a arguement with ease, and so on. If they didn't  _hate_ each other so much, they would be an unstoppable duo.

 

 

"Oh!" Philip waved back, smiling at the grinning Theodosia before glaring at the smirking, smugged Phil. "Theodosia. Phil."

 

 

"Pip." Phil smirked cockily, crossing his arms. "Looking for something pretty?"

 

 

"Very funny," Philip muttered, turning back to the hopeful Theodosia. "What are you two doing out here, Theo?"

 

 

"Oh," Theodosia bit her lips, looking away as she scratched behind her ear, Philip grinned as he thought to see her blush. "We were getting things were the Winter's Ball, this year."

 

 

"Oh!" Philip's eyes widen, smiling fondly. His mother adored the Winter's Ball, she and his father would always be dancing away till morning. Prehaps his father was thinking about right now... it was their anniversary, after all. 

 

 

Turning back to Theodosia, Philip pulled on the charm, "Well then," he took her hand, causing her to go red. "I am sure you will be the  _belle_ of the ball,  _mon chèr._ "

 

 

Theodosia grinned, biting her lips as she looked down flustered. Phil, however frowned, a pang of jealousy swirled his veins as he coughed loudly, to get their attention. He was satisfied as they both jumped and looked at him as he quickly pulled on the charm, "Theodosia, it's about time we take you home. Your father is expecting you, remember?"

 

 

Theodosia's eyes widen, gasping, "Ah yes! We should be going."

 

 

"Madam," Phil offered his arm to her, casting Philip a smugged smile as his cpusin glared knowingly. Apparently... they were also rivals for Theodosia's affection. 

 

 

Theodosia gladly took the eldest Churches child's arm, waving the eldest Hamiltons child off as she and Phil disappeared around the corner, leaving Philip to himself. Sighing, Philip smirked, "Oh this isn't over yet, Church, just you wait."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Angie stared up to the horizons, holding Gilbert close to her chest, who was still paying more attention to the snowflakes, trying to caych them. She smiled fondly as she turned to look at him. Looking over, she saw Alex and James idly siting away from them, back to back as they both wrre in their own, deep thoughts, Angie knew it was best to leave them alone and think. 

 

 

She gaze over to the fence, seeing William still throwing balls of snow, more aggressively than before. Curious, Angie walked over to him, pressing a delicate hand on his shoulder, the young boy looked up at her with a smile, 

 

 

"Will, what are doing?" Angie smiles warmly at him.

 

 

"Protecting mama!" He told her, going back on throwing balls of snow again.

 

 

Angie stared, a little frightened on what he meant.  _'Protecting mama!'_ his voice was echoing in her head. Frowning, the girl thought it would be better to discuss this later.

 

 

Walking to the otherside of the fence, where Angie could hear John telling Little Liza the story of Lady Eliza and Sir Alexander. A small smile curled on her lips as she gaze over her shoulder to look at them, seeing her sister growing giddier by the second,

 

 

"Will they live happily ever after, brother!?" Liza excitedly asked. John chuckled, nodding,

 

 

"They lived happily ever after!" He replied as his little sister giggled happily, snuggling in his chest.

 

 

"Tell me another story, please!" She pleaded, John grinned, nodding, scratching his chin. 

 

 

"What do you want to hear?" He asked, Liza thought for a moment before gasping,

 

 

"Musketeer!"

 

 

John grinned widely, "Alright!... In the cold winters of dark, in France, the heroic Musketeer, Sir..." he thought for a moment before gasping. "Georges Washington dash through the dark alleys of Paris, needing to protect the Queen. The handsome young man was charasmatic and vain, many girls fall for him yet no women satisfy him... until, a young maid named..."

 

 

"Angie!" Liza chirped, John grinned, nodding,

 

 

"Angie came into his life."

 

 

Angie raised a brow, smiling as she gaze down at Gilbert, giggling, "Your brother and sister are silly, aren't they?"

 

 

Gilbert only cooed as Angie laughed before staring up at the horizons again. A small smile curled on her lips, her eyes longing for a little romance... maybe someday, her musketeer will come to her.

 

 

Like Sir Alexander came to Lady Eliza.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Georges Washington de Lafayette gaze over the ship's railing, staring over at the cold waters, smiling big as he looked over to the side to see his father, Gilbert de Lafayette pointing out to up ahead to his mother, Adrienne de Lafayette, exclaiming out,

 

 

"America will invite us with open arms!"

 

 

His mother forced a smile as her eyes held concern for her husband, following her eyes, it was then Georges noticed his poor father was turning greener than before. 

 

 

"Father, maybe it is best for you to rest?" Georges offered, Lafayette forced a grin before covering his mouth, gagging, reaching over to his dear wife,

 

 

"You're right, son. I can not be sick once I get to America. I need to help Alexander and his his family," Lafayette wobbled, Adrienne took his arm leading him inside the ship, casting her son a warm look,

 

 

"I'll put him to bed," she softly told him. Georges smiled at her as she happily reflected it back before taking her husband away.

 

 

Sighing, the younger Frenchman gaze over the waters as he sighs. His family will be lost without his mother... so, once his father told him about the letter from his friend, Alexander Hamilton that his wife, Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton's has past away, leaving them in grief, The Lafayettes made the plan to head off to America. Georges' two sisters, Anastasie and Virginie, stayed back with their husbands as they cpuld take care of their property in France while the three of them visit America.

 

 

Gazing over to the horizons, he been to America before as a young boy, during horrible circumstances, now it changed. He is matured and more happier than before, this trip will be a life changer for everyone... he knew.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Lafayettes are coming and are here to stay.
> 
> Alexander is still very much depressed...


	3. Little Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Sr and Stephen Jr talk about Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy. The Schuyler Sisters.
> 
>  
> 
> Alexander has a small talk with his daughter, Little Liza about her mother and love. As well, Alexander remembers a small silly conversation with Eliza about Angie.

Stephen Jr's eyes wandered through the carriage windows, his sketchbook forgotten beside him as he observed the snowflakes, elegantly falling from the sky. His father, Stephen Sr, was finishing up the last of hus notes, his quill chattering against the paper as he contuined writing. The younger Stephen made no acknowledgment of his father as more thoughts lingered in his head as memories swirled around, before he utterd the words,

 

 

"It's Auntie Eliza and Uncle Hamilton's anniversary," it was almost a whisper as his father nearly didn't hear him. The chattering if the quill stopped abruptly, the teenager heard his father let out a small breathe of a sigh, shaking his head before finishing off the final sentence of his work, murmuring,

 

 

"I nearly forgotten..."

 

 

"...I wanted to gift them another one of my paintings," Stephen Jr sighs, his father looked up from his papers, a strained smile forming ob face,

 

 

"They always adored your paintings, son," his father chuckled sadly. The teenager firced a smile, still staring out the window,

 

 

"Auntie Eliza would have loved running in the snow, father... I remember how Alex, James, John, and I chased her around the fields, she was laughing," he whispered, remembering that day so well, it felt like it was only last week. "She had a beautiful laugh."

 

 

"And a contiguous one too, everyone wanted to laugh whenever she is... she always had a way to make people happy,"  He heard his father chuckle, 

 

 

"You always talked to her... more so than you do to me!" He exclaimed, watching his son grinned widely, turning to face him with hus hazel eyes shining. The eyes that reminded the older Stephen of his late wife, Peggy.

 

 

"Well, it isn't my fault that she is an angel, pa," was his son's reply, the older Stephen chuckled, shaking his head as his son went on. "It also isn't my fault that all your and mama's stories are true. Auntie Eliza was the sweet angel, Uncle Hamilton is the feirce soilder, Uncle Church is the well-meaning gentleman, and Aunt Angelica-..."

 

 

The boy stopped talking, eyes widening as he slowly looked away from his father, who suddenly tensed up of hearing his eldest sister by law's name. Silence fell into the carriage, both, father and son were quiet as neither one of them dared utter a word. They distant themselves from Angelica and Mr. Schuyler, ever since they lost Peggy abd made the suggestion... more like, demand, that the young boy should be send to Albany to his grandfather abd Stephen Sr could only make visits. That, of course, never happened, all thanks to John Barker Church and Eliza's involvement if the situvation as the two managed to talk things out with Angelica and Mr. Schuyler into a amends. Both Stephens' stopped talking to Mr. Schuyler and Angelica, rarely reponding to their letters... though, the more they do it, the more vicious and cold Angelica and Mr. Schuyler become.

 

 

"You use to be terrified of your Aunt Angelica..." the senior Stephen sighs, forcing a smile. His son shooked his head sadly, choking on a laugh,

 

 

"You said I never stopped crying whenever I was in her arms..." he replied. Both father and son smirked at the thought, because it was true. 

 

 

Stephen Jr always started crying whenever he was placed into his Aunt Angelica's arms, when he was only a baby. Apparently, Peggy and Stephen Sr always told him stories as a newborn, that Angelica was the  _'evil fairy who steals children'_ for the fun of it, as well as little pay back, since in their youth, Angelica teased poor Stephen Sr since they were children... somewhat picked on him. So, the couple saw a little chance and took it... unaware how serious their shy son will take their words. Poor little Stephen Jr, would start sobbing whenever Angelica was around and will run a mile, so he can get away from her. This went on until he was ten and grown up from these childhood stories and formally apologized to his aunt. Now he kind of questioned on his actions because as time passes by, his Aunt Angelica appears to be living out that name of 'stealing children'.

 

 

"I don't blame you for having Auntie Eliza as your favorite sister, pa," Young Stephen smiles up at his father, Stephen Sr chuckled, sighing happily,

 

 

"She was a great sister, my son," Stephen Sr replied, a memory drifting into his head. "She always was there to cheer me up... I guess that is where the rumor has started."

 

 

"Of you and Auntie Eliza having an affair?" Stephen Jr frowned, his father sighs, nodding. "That's not true. You only loved mama... you loved Auntie Eliza as a sister."

 

 

"Indeed I did..." Stephen Sr smiles sadly. God... he missed them. The love of his life, Margarita 'Peggy' Schuyler Van Rennselaer, always brightening up his days and showered him with the love and support he needed. As well as his favorite older sister, Elizabeth 'Eliza' Schuyler Hamilton, doting and letting him cry in her arms, no matter what. He really wished she was actually his big sister because it did got lonely growing up in The Van Rennselaer Estate as a small boy. The two greatest women that ever came into his life.

 

 

There was a comforting silence between them until the older Stephen chuckled out, "We have such a beautiful family, son."

 

 

"Yes, papa... we do," his son replied, smiling big. They wouldn't want anything more... except...

 

 

Eliza and Peggy.

 

 

Then their lives would be completed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Little Liza ran back into the house, going up to check up on her papa, leaving her siblings to contuine on in the backyard. Entering the kitchen, she saw it was empty. In her little mind, the little girl thought that ger father must be still in his office. Quickly, she ran into the livingroom, giggling, hoping to get to the halls to the stairs quicker, only to stop on her tracks as her eyes glanced up at the portrait of her mother and father, hang up by the fireplace. The one that her cousin, Stephen Jr had made. 

 

 

Slowly going over, the little girl gaze up at her mother's beautiful figure. She looked so beautiful, so pure, and angelic... like an angel that everyone described her to be. 

 

 

"What are you doing, Little Amor," 

 

 

The young girl turned around to see her father by the doorway, smiling lightly at her as Liza smiles, running into open arms, letting him pick her up, gently tossing her. He chuckled as he heard her delightful laughs, Little Liza snuggled into his chest, gesturing to the painting,

 

 

"Mama looks so pretty! She always looked so beautiful, papa!" She said happily, Alexander grinned, kissing her forehead, nodding.

 

 

"Indeed she is, My Little Amor," he replied, watching his daughter gaze up at tge portrait again, befire turning to him as she asked,

 

 

"Will Angie and I be as beautiful as mama too, papa?" Liza quietly asked, grasping onto the tiny locket around her neck that her mother gave her. Alexander's face soften, a gentle smile pulling on his face as he nodded,

 

 

"Believe me, sweetheart," he quietly said, making his way over to the fireplace, gazing up at the painting with so much love. "You and Angie are growing up to look like your mama, everyday. You two are going to be the most beautiful girls in our country."

 

 

He felt his daughter hug his neck, nuzzling her head in the crooks of his neck as she meekly said, "I miss mama..."

 

 

Alexander sighs, kissing her ear. "I miss her too." 

 

 

The father and small daughter spended a long time standing there, staring up at the portrait with so much devotion. Wonders of that gorgeous day when this was painted swirled in their heads,

 

 

"Papa?" Liza turns to look up at her father. Alexander turned to look down at her with a smile,

 

 

"Yes, amor?" He asked, Liza bit her lips, nuzzling into him as she asked,

 

 

"How did you know you were in love with mama?" She quietly asked. Alexander felt a relaxed smile crossing up on his face as he chuckled, going over and taking a seat in the nearby armchair, placing his young daughter in his laps. Little Liza stared up at him with curious eyes, the same eyes that reminded Alexander of her mother.

 

 

"My very dear girl," Alexander gently said, leaning into the chair. "I knew right away... the first time I laid eyes upon her, I grabbed my friend, Colonel Tilghman, that she was the one I will love until my last breathe."

 

 

The thought of his old friend, Colonel Tench Tilghman came into Alexander's mind. One of his oldest friends during the war, who past away almost fifteen or sixteen years ago... the amount of friends he lost, Alexander felt his eyes growing blurry with tears as a sad smile form on his lips. Yet, the comforting thought that his Eliza was waiting among them, watching over them, lifted his spirits as he turned down to look at his worried daughter,

 

 

"Are you okay, papa? You look sad!" Little Liza quietly asked, Alexander smiled, nodding,

 

 

"No, I'm fine, darling, and let me tell you," Alexander went on as Liza listened with a gentle grin on her face. "When I first held your mama's hand, I felt as if I reunited with an old friend. I never believed in anything such as True Love, but once I held your mother's hand... it all changed...

 

 

Alexander chuckled at the fond look in his daughter's eyes as she smiled softly as she asked, "You knew right away as soon as you held mama's hand."

 

 

"My Little Amor, there is nothing stronger rhan True Love," Alexander chuckled blissfully, pressing a kiss on her forehead, feeling her nuzzling up into his chest,

 

 

 

"I can't wait until I find true love," his young daughter whispered as she closed her eyes dreamily, Alexander sighs with a crooked smirk,

 

 

"Yeah... if they ever can go through me first," he muttered under his breathe, Liza's eyes then opened as she leaned back and looked up at him in confusion,

 

 

"Huh?" The little girl asked, tilting her head innocently. Alexander grinned, poking her nose,

 

 

"Run along and play, darling," he told her, smiling as his daughter giggled, hopping off his laps and ran into the kitchens to get through the back doors, to play with her siblings. Alexander's followed her until she disappeared out the room, his eyes would then scroll up back to the portrait, gazing at his wife's painting with ease,

 

 

"She is growing up to be like you, Betsey," Alexander chuckled shaking his head fondly. "Little Liza and Angie will grow up to be like you and our boys and I will have to fight every young man in the nation to keep them safe from lusting eyes. Don't worry... no man will ever harm our girls as long as I'm alive."

 

 

Indeed, as long as he is alive, their daughters might have a trouble to find husbands. An amusing thing for all the Hamilton men but less amusing for the Hamilton ladies. Alexander wonders if Eliza is shaking her head in disapproval at him as he couldn't help but laugh quietly at the thought. Oh he can't wait to see her again, it was only a matter of time.

 

 

Leaning back, Alexander remembered a little conversation he had with his wife, back when Liza was barely a year old... a very amusing conversation as Alexander chuckled at the memory,

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_"Alexander Hamilton, you can't go out and scare every young boy in the country!" Eliza exclaimed, shaking her head in disapproval as she busied herself in baking blackberry pie, standing near the kitchen's counter. Her long dark hair was pulled back, her youthful blue dress was loose and swayed by her feet. Alexander was standing by the doorway to the kitchen, crossed arms with a playful pout,_

 

 

_"Well excuse me, Mrs. Hamilton," Alexander smirked, going over and placing his arms around her waist, feeling her tense up as he nuzzled his chin onto her shoulder, pressing a kiss on her neck. "I have to remind you, our daughter is growing to look exactly like you!"_

 

 

 

_Eliza grinned cheekily, shaking her head with a small giggle, turning her attention back at the pie. "And is that a thing to be proud of or not, my darling Mr. Hamilton?"_

 

 

_"Yes, because I have another beautiful young lady to admire," Alexander replied, smiling as he heard her giggle again. "And no, because that means every young man in the country will be after our little Angie and I can't simply allow."_

 

 

_"Alexander, our daughter is growing up-," Eliza began pnly to stop as she laughed as she heard her husband groan,_

 

 

_"I don't want her to growup, I want my baby girl back!" Alexander whined, feeling his wife pinch his nose playfully as he grumbled, pulling her closer to his chest._

 

 

_"I know, I know, but there is nothing we can do," Eliza smiled warmly at him, letting him turn her over to face him, the pie being forgotten at the moment. She let him pull her close to his chest, staring into his eyes with a smile. "Our daughter is growing into a beautiful young woman and I am sure that one day, many young men will be coming to our house, asking for her hand."_

 

 

_"And I'll refuse all of them," Alexander murmured, smiling as he heard his wife laugh but soon felt his face crumble as she added on,_

 

 

_"One day, if you contuine this act, she would want to elope and I will gladly help her!~" she sanged cheerfully as Alexander grumbled,_

 

 

_"Who side are you on?" He exclaimed, Eliza contuined to laugh,_

 

 

_"My daughters, obviously! As well as the sake of true love!" She giggled, shrieking as Alexander dugged his fingers into her sides, tickling her. Eliza squirmed under his grasp, hearing him chuckle against her hair as tried to get away, "Alexander, stop it!"_

 

 

_"Hm... no!" Alexander smirked, brushing his fingers up her waist as Eliza let out a small yelp of laughter._

 

 

_"Alexander, no!" Eliza shrieked as he contuined his torturing._

 

 

_"Pa! Stop trying kill ma!"_

 

 

_Both man and wife turned to look over at the doorway, seeing a grinning Angie, holding Little Liza up on her side as the young toddler gaze around the room with youthful curiousity. Alexander faked a gasp as Eliza slipped under his arms and dashed over to her two daughters, taking Liza out of Angie's arms after placing a kiss on her older daughter's forehead who happily took it._

 

 

_Alexander crossed his arms, shaking his head, mocking disapproval, "Three of the beautiful most women in my life and are all going against me... what did deserve this?"_

 

 

_"Papa!" Liza chirped loudly, reaching out her tiny arms to her father, who grinned at her as he swiftly made his way over, scooping her into his arms._

 

 

_"You aren't going against me, are you, My Little Amor?" He asked playfully, hearing his wife and Angie burst into giggles as Liza tilted her head before trying to grab her father's nose. Alexander gave a crooked smile. "I hope that's yes."_

 

 

_"Oh, by the way, I am going off to meet Rine and Betsey by the lake in the park," Angie said, turning to kiss her mother as Eliza smiled, happily allowing her before letting Angie go over and place a kiss on her father's cheek and Liza's forehead. "I'll be back by four!"_

 

 

_Angie ran off, down halls as the couple heard the front door opening and closing shut. Alexander smiled,_

 

 

_"I didn't know Angie had plans with Rine and Betsey," he said, giving Little Liza a small bounce, Eliza smiled,_

 

_"Yes, they are going to be escourted by the three eldest Smith Brothers." She replied._

 

 

_Silence..._

 

 

_Alexander handed Little Liza to Eliza and dashed down the halls, the front door reopening and closing. He left._

 

_Eliza sighs, shaking her head, turning down to look down at her daughter with a smile before going off back to the kitchen._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Alexander sigh heavily at the memory... God, he missed her, so much! He missed their conversations, he missed their small fights, he missed her teasing him, he missed her voice, her hugs, her laughter, her smile, her eyes, her everything! She was his everything and she was gone. 

 

 

Though, he shouldn't forget that his children are missing her too... they all were. Alexander gaze around the livingroom, still sitting in the armchair, observing the cold, lonely atmosphere that surronded the house. There was no laughter, no real happiness. It was dark and gloomy, everything felt to big for Alexander's liking. Eliza always knew how to brighten up the house and put a smile on everyone's faces... Alexander wondered if he had died instead, maybe the house would have been more happy...

 

 

Yes.

 

 

It would.

 

 

Because Eliza would always spread her arms, embracing and loving and comfort anyone who is in need of it. Keeping the family whole and safe, something Alexander wasn't fuly able to do.

 

 

Leaning, Alexander gaze up at the portrait and smiled sadly,

 

 

"If only you were here, my Angel, you would know how to make everything better." 

 

 

And he only sat there, longing and missing his wife.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much angst... ow..
> 
>  
> 
> Also, Eliza will be appearing in flashbacks from different family members and friends. However, most of them will be from Alexander and their children.
> 
>  
> 
> I have a lot of headcanons for the next generation... with a lot of backstory.


	4. Cruel to Be Forgiven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander remembers that strain evening far to well...
> 
>  
> 
> An old friend made his arrival!

Days went by, Alexander didn't really found the urge to get out of bed in the mornings as he rather wanted to stay in bed and look up at ceiling. He was usually the first one to wake up in the morning and get dressed, ready to start the day, but he had a habit of always waking up with Eliza snuggled up in his chest as his arms draped over her waist. He still longed to smell her sweet scent of vanilla and strawberries that flutters through the air as he would place delicate kisses on her forehead, cheeks, nose, and lips for long minutes before he pull away and get dressed, letting her have another few minutes of sleep that she greatly deserved of taking care of their dear children.

 

 

Alexander missed those days, as he would let his eyes wander to the side as he got dressed, watching her small, sleeping figure, curled up under the blanket, nuzzling into the pillows with a peaceful smile on her lips. His precious angel, looking bright and beautiful no matter what. Yet, Alexander, knew there was no possible way to for her to come back to him.

 

 

Looking over at her side of the bed, Alexander sighs sadly. It use to be so warm and welcoming, now it was cold and empty. This was  _their_ bed, not his alone. Where he and his angel would always snuggled up in the covers and small talks nefore going to sleep. Where they would have lazy days on his day offs and he would rest his head on her chest as she would gently stroke his hair, listening to his rants about Jefferson's nonsense, where she nod her head and let him contuined on. Where she took care of him whenever he was ill, mending a wet cloth on his forehead, helped him eat, and stayed by his side through it all. Where they made love and preceded to help make each of their beautiful, healthy, and  _happy_ children. Where he would hold her and whisper in her ear that he will always keep her safe, no matter what as he would let drift off into a peaceful, safe slumber.

 

 

Yet, he failed on the last part as Alexander allowed Eliza to slip between his fingers as her beautiful light drained away to the other side, leaving him alone and broken with a new responsibility to raise their children to be great role models for the future generations to come. Alexander thinks of her everyday as he would always push his own tempernent thoughts to the side before making a rash desicion. He would come back to the question of what would Eliza do, before making the choice she would have taken. It was always the right one. He still and would always wish his wife was still by his side, he was quick-tempered and obnoxious, only she would always be able to calm him down with only with her simple, gentle touch on his arm or shoulder, or even a small, calm look in her warm, brown eyes would put him in ease as he would then follow her back home. 

 

 

It didn't help that the fact that all of his sons took on Alexander's quick-temper, William was also somewhat obnoxious as well! Each of his sons, even Little Gilbert who was only six months, were gaining a strong resemblance in his personality! Alex and James were very much like their father, though Alex was more of a serious and a great strategist, he picked up the perfectionist part of his father, James was witty and manipulative, along with being  _very_ flirtatious. Alexander is a bit worried for the country, considering both of them aren't only close but also the 'evil duo' of the family. Not the normal childhood troublemakers either, but the extreme, ambitious masterminds of the family as Alexander prays that whoever they marry could tame their mind like Eliza did for him. 

 

 

The same could go for William, who was becoming more like Alexander every day. His poor boy, he never like the quiet as if he was afraid of it. Alexander noted that his son would cause the most trouble, only for the comfort that the house will be still be loud. Yet, no matter how much trouble he cause, both him and his wife could never get mad at him. They worry for their son, who kept having horrific nightmares of being in a war, seeing extreme things that no parent could ever wish their child to see. Gunfiring, canons exploding, soilders falling down but what he said was the most scariest for him was the quiet. The quiet, empty atomosphere as he would walk around the lonely battlefield, being one of the sole member in the regiment to survive as most of all, the worst feeling was... he was alone. Alexander knew that feeling far to well during his time in war, where he watched many men die in front of him, missing many bullets, trying to stay alive, losing close his friends,  _his family_ get gunned down. The most horrific thing was indeed the quiet, as the amount of guilt he felt that he survived but these men didn't haunted Alexander. But he agreed with poor William, that the worst part of them all... was being alone.

 

 

His Philip already grown to have his quuck mind and sharp tongue, as well as his temper. Yet the young man, the eldest found a way to keep himself calm and collected, being the eldest child and first son, Philip had many high expectations before him, so his temper must be at ease... or so he tries to control it. John was usually quiet, but the young boy did had his temper that mirrored his father, especially when he gets overly frusterated that he finally snaps at the first person without meaning to. The victim of John's temperment always accidently was either Angie or Little Liza as yhey would cower away from him, once he accidently snapped. John couldn't be more guilty after snapping at his poor sisters as they do nothing but try to help put him in ease, which actually help him calm down and put his frustration to the side once he was near to them. Little Gilbert did had his angry moments for a small baby, it was nothing much, the doctor suggesy he was only frusterated and wanyed to learn to world around him. Alexander somewhat agree yet, looking into his son's eyes, the boy mirrored his father's fire, Alexander knew he was destined for great things that might be his downfall if he doesn't start raising him right.

 

 

Finally, Angie and Liza, neither of them had their father's temper, which Alexander is more than glad... they had their mother's cold temper... something he wasn't happy about but he could live with it. He rather live with them giving him the cold shoulder, visibly looking upset and tell... or yell out all their emotions out rather than a angry, temperment that could lead them to an early grave. Yet, Alexander was happy that his daughters not only look like his wife but also resembles her personality and quirks that everyone found great ease and comfort in. Both of his girls were becoming like their mother, Liza was turning up to be like her namesake as Angie is living up to mirror her mother each day. The more they grew, the more they were turning to be like their mother, the more Alexander was turning to be reluncted on letting them go. One thing for sure, Alexandee won't let them get married... at least, not to men who are like  _him._

 

 

The amount of pain of he caused in his dear Eliza, briefly neglecting her, letting his legacy get the best of him, causing her more pain of not only about affair but also publishing for the entire world to see. He hurted her. He HURTED HIS ANGEL! 

 

 

Alexander bit her lips, leaning down against the pillow as hot tears streamed down his face as he remembered that day so well when he came home, preparing for all the yelling and screaming... only to find her by the fireplace, delicately tossing each of  _her_ love letters to  _him,_  into the fire.He remembered him crying out, rushing to stop her but he was already too late as he dropped the final letter into the fire as she sighs, looking empty and broken. He remembered crumbling down to his knees, shaking with tears. He didn't realized how much he truly cherished her letters until it was too late. She got up and ready to move away, only for him to desperatedly to grab onto the hem of her dress, pleading her to say something to him. Even to yell at him. He wanted her to scream at him, tell him that he was selfish, self-centered, obnoxious, cruel, and simply horrible. 

 

 

Instead, she looked down at him with a heartbroken smile as she responded in a hush whisper, tears streaming down her eyes,

 

 

"You wouldn't have done it on anyone else but me." 

 

 

He remembered how all words were lost, after so many years of marriage, he made her feel that way. He remembered his hands went slack as his eyes followed her as she made it to the doorway of the livingroom, those quiet whispers went through air before stabbing him into the heart as she spoke again,

 

 

"But remember... one day the children would ask for the reason of what you did... only you could explain to them of the pain and embarressment you put our family through, Alexander and I can't do anything about it. Just like I couldn't prevent you on having an affair."

 

 

"Eliza, please-"

 

 

"I am not naive. I know you so well, Alexander. You legacy. You love your legacy more and I grew to accept that," Eliza sighed with a bitter smile. "Just like how you loved Angelica's company more than mine."

 

 

The air went tensed. Alexander remembered shaking his head, trying to get on to his feet, "No, no, it's not true-"

 

 

"I read your letters..." Eliza smiled sadly. "I wished I knew."

 

 

Alexander froze, shaking his head in denial as tears streamed down his face. "B-Betsey, please-."

 

 

"Good bye, Alexander."

 

 

And she left. Alexander's world collapsed that day. He felt so... so angry at himself! He hurted her, he kept hurting her and he hurted their family! He wanted her to scream at him, let him know the pain he caused her through... yet, he did felt the pain once she saud those words. Those words that linked to that broken promise that he made all those years ago, that he would never make her feel so helpless. 

 

 

And he broked it. 

 

 

Like almost every promise he made to her.

 

 

He wanted to set everything right again... yet, it wasn't easy. Eliza barely spoke to him, the children avoided him. As well, his frusteration got the best of him on most cases and he hated himself for it, which led to countless fights with Eliza as it always had her burst into tears and she would scream at him, Alexander hated himself even more. 

 

 

Closing his eyes, Alexander remembered one specific fight that destroyed their old marriage into pieces that involved with his frustration and jealousy: the rumor about Eliza having an affair with their brother-in-law, Stephen Van Rennselaer.

 

 

Yet it helped formed a new marriage... a marriage where they finally came back together and Alexander was more honest with his feeling as Eliza already was.

 

* * *

 

 

1798, March,

 

_"Alexander Hamilton, you made a fool of yourself!" Eliza exclaimed, following her husband into an empty room in their house. Dressed formally in an elegant blue dress, that Alexander would usually admire her in, yet, in this moment, Alexander was growling under his breathe, turning to face her with a angry glare,_

 

_"I made a fool of myself? What about Stephen?!" Alexander snapped, Eliza nearly filch at his tone yet stood her ground, cletching onto her dress._

 

 

_"And what did Stephen do?" Eliza cried, feeling the urge to defend her younger brother by law. "You grabbed him by the collar, scaring the poor man half to death! You were ready to strike him, had John hadn't restrained you!"_

 

 

_"Oh, yes your precious John!" Alexander gave a humorless laugh before grumbling bitterly as Eliza gasped at his mocking, "He had his hands all over you, Betsey-,"_

 

 

_"Don't Betsey me, Alexander!" Eliza cut him off angrily. "And for you to know, he didn't had his hands all over me!"_

 

_Alexander cletched his fists, "You're not getting it, Eliza, the way he stares at you! Stephen, I mean. I am sure he doesn't gaze at Peggy in the same manner as he do to you!"_

 

 

_"Because I am his older sister by marriage!" Eliza fired, placing her hands on her hips. "He gazes at Peggy with so much love and he stares at me with so much-"_

 

 

_"Lust." Alexander muttered, crossing his arms with a sour expression on his face. Eliza froze, her eyes widen, before ready to start to decline, Alexander contuined on, "There is a rumor."_

 

 

_The air went cold, Eliza's heart sank in disbelief, her eyes watering. "You believe them... oh God, Alexander, no..." she shooked her head, extending her arms as she made her way towards him yet Alexander moved away, glaring sharply at her,_

 

 

_"It's true, isn't it?"_

 

 

_"No-"_

 

 

_"Considering Peggy's is growing more ill as the doctor requested her more rest, Stephen is still young with urges..." Alexander glowered, Eliza swallowed hard before composturing herself,_

 

 

_"Alexander, you're being-,"_

 

 

_"Honest?" Alexander challeged, Eliza felt her legs trembling, her lips quivering. What happened to the man she loved?_

 

 

_"Of course, if it is not Stephen, you and Church had been getting rather close-,"_

 

 

_"We been through that before, Alexander!" Eliza cried, Alexander scoffed,_

 

 

_"So it's true about you and Stephen then?"_

 

 

_"Alexander, it's a silly rumor, Stephen and I will never-," she began but Alexander shooked his head, anger and jealousy consumimg him,_

 

 

_"You loved him, didn't you?" He finally looked at her. Eliza was quiet, realizing he was only going to contuine as she prepared herself for what was going to happen next. "You and Stephen, were inseperatable, that was what your parents said when you were growing up. You two were close, too close, you could be mistaken as lovers. The way he stared at you across the table, during the dinner party, he glimpsed at your bosom, went to you for the first dance and remained by your side all along. He wanted you. He really wanted you. He wanted to steal you away for himself and why? For selfish urges? He leaned into you and Peggy would have been furious once she gets right on her feet and right she should be when she gets out of-,"_

 

 

_"Peggy is dying," Eliza choked out in a sob, hugging herself as she trembled, tears streaming down her face. Alexander froze, thinking he heard wrong, he opened his mouth to say something but was taken back in horror when she started screaming and crying,_

 

 

_"PEGGY'S DYING! STEPHEN ONLY WANTED MY HELP TO AID HER AND HIS FAMILY! SHE IS RUNNING OUT OF TIME AND MY POOR BABY SISTER IS GOING... Going to..." Eliza fell to her knees, her face in hands as she sobbed loudly, crying relentlessly. "Y-you... you thought I would... how could you?"_

 

 

_Alexander was frozen, a breath caught his throat as he shooked his head in denial, this... this can't be happening. He... Peggy can't be dying! No, she was filled with life and joy, she was only ill and will get better and everything will be okay..._

 

 

_Alexander stared down at his crying wife when the sudden, awful realization strucked him hard as he backed away into the covers, shaking his head. Oh God, he hurted her again! How could he? How DARE he? Not only that, he accused Stephen, the poor young man was already grieving on his future loss and Alexander was ready to strike him?! Then he accused his poor wife, who is already is grieving over the confession of his affair in the previous year and here he was accusing her for having an affair of her own... when he should know better that she would never do that!_

 

 

_"Eliza, I-," he went over to touch her shoulder, only for her to swipe is hand away, screeching,_

 

 

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!"_

 

 

_Alexander watched as she got up to her feet and race to get to the hall and up the stairs. Alexander was quick to pursue._

 

 

_"Eliza, wait!" Alexander pleaded. The children were at a family-friend's house and he couldn't be more glad._

 

 

_He followed her up the stairs and found himself locked out of their bedroom, he heard fabric tearing and his wife's sobbing inside their room before he heard her muffles cries. Unaware she was on their bed, clinging onto all his love letters to his chest to found some comfort._

 

_"Why are keep hurting me, Alexander?" Eliza sobbed out. "If you want to get rid of me, I will give you a divorce, I will go out of your hair, please tell me what you want to me do!"_

 

 

_Alexander felt his throat gone dry as as fell to his knees, in front of the door, tears streaming down his eyes as he murmured, "I don't derseve you, Eliza."_

 

 

_There was silence. He heard footsteps, inside, Eliza rested herself against the door, sitting her knees. "Everyone kept asking me what I want... I don't know what I want. But... everyone kept telling me I should hate you, after all you did to me. I can't. I... I can't stop loving you. Even if you loved Angelica-"_

 

 

_"I never loved Angelica, Betsey... I only love you and I still do... I swear I do!" Alexander sobbed out, he was being honest, he really loves Eliza more than anything. "I really love you Eliza... and I don't deserve you. I don't want you to leave me... I keep hurting you but I didn't mean to. I want our marriage to be like what it was like before. I wished I said no. I wished I didn't started that affair. I wished I took that break. I regret everything, even publishing that pamphlet wasn't worth it..."_

 

 

_"It saved your legacy," Eliza whispered, pulling her knees up her chest, tears streaming down her eyes as she sniffed quietly to herself. His legacy. He loved his legacy more than he loved her and she accepted that... only..._

 

 

_"Only it made me lose you!" Alexander exclaimed, sobbing out loudly, taking Eliza by surprise as she looked up at the door with wide eyes. Alexander buried face in his hands, bowing his head down in defeat. "I ruined everything! I ruined our family! The children hate me, your family hates me! I lost all rights to your heart, I lost all rights to your love, I lost all rights to consider myself as your lawful wedded husband! I hurted you, you should hate me! Scream at me!... but... please... don't leave me..."_

 

 

_"Alexander..." Eliza whispered, her eyes widening as tears began dry up as she heard contuining to sob._

 

 

_"I rather live on with you hating me than not having you in my life..." Alexander whimpered weakly, looking pathetic. He heard the door turn open as he weakly looked up with tears still streaming down his eyes. Eliza's dress was torn off as she was only wearing a white silk gown that exposed her shoulders, her long, dark hair streamed down to her waist as the familiar angelic glow surronded her as  would always prefer her as his angel._

 

 

_Eliza swallowed hard of how weak and pathetic he looked, his hair tousled down as his eyes were guilty and alone. His lonely figure surronded by a dark aura as he trembled weakly as Eliza covered her mouth, letting out a small sob as he deperatedly grabbed onto her waist with pleading eyes as she couldn't help but pity him and his broken self._

 

 

_"Please, don'y leave me," he meekly whimpered._

 

 

_Eliza closed her eyes, Alexander was expecting her to push his arms away and tell him that she didn't want to see him again. Instead, the angel wrapped her arms around his head, pulling him closer to herself. Alexander froze, trembling as he felt the warm, welcoming feeling that he knew he didn't deserve. Closing his eyes, he let out a small whimper exscape his throat as she stroked his hair, lettung him sink into the feeling of home._

 

 

_"I won't leave you." Was all she said before she helped him up his feet and lead him to bed._

 

 

_And that was the start of their new marriage._

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Alexander opened his eyes with a quiet sigh as he turned to look over ay the side to her side if the bed. He wished everyday that it was all a dream that she was only gone to nurse Little Gilbert before coming back to snuggle with him for another few minutes or so. But no, everything was far to cruel to him. Alexander knew Eliza forgave him fir what he done to her, but he will  _never_ forgive himself after all he did to her.

 

 

His children would grow up to see him either as the man with great ideals and a heri to the nation or that horrible man who caused so much pain to their mother. Philip, though they grew close, Alexander knew his son was beyond furious as they had constant fights during these past months. Angie was still showing him love yet he knew she was still grieving, his sweet, innocent girl was never going to be the same. Alex and James were still not talking to him and he didn't blame them. John was the most talkative out of his sons, trying to at least show his father that everything will be okay yet there was a fire in his eyes that prive he was still furious and angry. William distanced himself from his father but more so because Eliza was gone rather than anger, yet he was angry in his own way. Little Liza was still sweet and innocent, yet, it seems like she felt she had to be the same and pretend that nothing has happen, everyone knew how much she loved her mother. Finally, Little Gilbert was going to grow without a mother and will one day ask what happened to her.

 

 

Alexander closed his eyes, already dreaming up all the outcomes if they decided to be honest with him that she died because of exhaustion aftee she gave birth to him. He would feel horrible! Thinking he  _killed_ his mother, Alexander knew that feeling so well.

 

 

No.

 

 

They won't tell him. They  _can't_ tell him. It will be too much for him to handle. 

 

 

When the time comes, he would explain to Gilbert's older siblings to tell him that if he ever asked, tell him that Eliza died on an illness when he was only a few weeks old. That would be more barable to understand rather than living with the thought that she died  _because_ of him.

 

 

Alexander sighs, nodding his head. That what they will do.

 

 

Suddenly, there was a loud knock that came downstairs, of the front door. Surprised, Alexander got up with raised brows, turning to look at the clock, it was six.

 

 

Getting off the bed, grabbing a pair if breeches and slipped them on, Alexander quickly stepped into his slippers as went on to greet whoever is at the front door. The children wre still asleep, thankfully, Alexander went downstairs in ease. Opening the door... he froze...

 

 

"Alexander! Oh, sorry, we woke you."

 

 

"Stephen?" Alexander whispered. 

 

 

"Both of them at your service," Stephen Sr grinned warmly as his son, Stephen Jr, smiled shyly at his Uncle Hamilton.

 

 

Both of them were looking at him affectionatedly. Alexander felt sick. He remembered how he nearly strucked Stephen Sr all those years ago, for a false rumor and during a time where he was scared and anxious. It was only because of their eldest brother-in-law, John Barker Church, was able to restrain Alexander to start any violence. The guilt ate him, Alexander saw how Stephen Sr was still friendly as ever amd all but willing to help in any way he can and genuinely came to visit them. Alexander realized he never really apologized to his younger brother-in-law for his cruel actions, he remembered the terrified look in the younger man's eyes when Alexander's fist was nearly ready to strike him. God... Alexander felt digusted with himself.

 

 

 

"Alexander, are you alright?" Stephen Sr quietly asked, his tone now worried as he and his son shared concern looks towards him.

 

 

Before Alexander knew it, he pulled Stephen into a tight hug, taking the man by surprise. The younger Stephen blinked, not sure how to feel before slipping his way inside the house. 

 

 

"Alexander, are you-," Stephen Sr began but grew quiet when he heard,

 

 

"I'm sorry... after all I did..." Alexander murmured against his shoulder. Both men were quiet, Alexander was teady to pull away when he felt the older Stephen return his embrace as he heard him let out a small chuckle,

 

 

"Believe me, brother, I forgave you long befire you knew it."

 

 

 

Was all that Alexander heard before smiling slightly in their embrace.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"We're here! America!" Lafayette exclaimed, making his way down the doc, stretching his arms, feeling the fresh air. He let out a cheer as his wife and son watched with amused smiles,

 

 

"Should we be worried?" Georges whispered to his mother who giggled, shaking her head.

 

 

"He was always like that, don't worry," Adrienne sighs with smile befire letting it get strained. "I am more worried that if we aren't able to help out like we expected, dear."

 

 

Adrienne sighs sadly, Georges frowned, taling her hand. "We'll get through this. Uncle Hamilton is a nice man and Aunt Eliza... she was the most kindest woman I ever met."

 

 

"I know," Adrienne nodded, taking his arm and kissing his cheek. "Come... let's..."

 

 

They looked over to see Lafayette trying to find the Hamilton's address that he written on a piece if paper but to no avail. Both mother and son shared a look before heavily sighing,

 

 

"Find a way to get to the Hamiltons residence," Adrienne sighs with a tired smile. Georges grumbled,

 

 

"This is going to be one big adventure ma."

 

 

"Indeed it will be son..."

 

 

They didn't know what was right around the corner.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little light heart on the Lafayette's family after the angst with the Hamiltons for you.
> 
>  
> 
> You all know how much I love my children, the Hamilton children will have their own love stories, it won't be an happy, easy romance for them though.
> 
>  
> 
> And I have plans for Little Gilbert when he gets older. 
> 
>  
> 
> Alexander is still missing Eliza and is feeling guilty as always.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S
> 
>  
> 
> I think John Church, Eliza, and Stephen are becoming my favorite BROTP. I have many great headcanons for them.


	5. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen Sr and Stephen Jr greet the Hamiltons.  
> Angelica is cold and bitter.  
> William is missing his mama.

 

 

"You kept my painting?"

 

 

Stephen Jr gaze up at the portrait that hung over the fireplace in the livingroom, a surprise yet relieved twinkle sparked in his eyes as a soft smile appeared on his face. He gaze over at his late aunt's painting with such ease and fond memories filled his head as he couldn't help but grin.

 

 

"Of course, how can we not?" Alexander came into the livingroom, still wearing his nightshirt and breeches, a warm smile forming on his face as he saw his in the center of the room, admiring his aunt. "Your Auntie Eliza and I adore this painting, you should know, dear boy."

 

 

 

"That's what I keep telling him!" Exclaimed Stephen Sr, making his way into the room with a smirk before letting it soften as he turned to look up at the painting. "Your mother never been prouder than you son."

 

 

Stephen Jr smiled softly, nodding his head, not looking away from the painting for a mere second. All three, the two men and the young teenager were gazing up at the painting with a soft look in their eyes.

 

 

"That day was one of the brightest days in my life," Alexander muse, remembering it fondly. Stephen Sr laughed, remembering a certain memory,

 

 

"Didn't you fell back when you first laid eyes on Eliza? You were completely love-strucked!" He grinned cheekily as Alexander chuckled quietly,

 

 

"I'm always love-struck whenever I see her," was his simple yet sweet response.

 

 

Silence fell in the room as they all contuined to admire the portrait for another few seconds until thundering, yet small footsteps were heard upstairs, before going down the steps as without a moment of hesitation, Little Liza and William came around the corner, giggling with joy at the sight of their uncle and cousin.

 

 

"Uncle Stephen!" William cheered, racing over to the tall man, who looked down with a big grin. Stephen Sr swooped down, picking up the small boy, tossing him in air as the boy laughed in delight. 

 

 

"Willy! Look at you!" Stephen Sr laughed. "You grew so much!"

 

 

Little Liza ran passed her uncle's legs, towards her cousin, giggling as the younger Stephen turned to look down with a big smile on his face, kneeling down and picked up the girl into a warm, tight hug.

 

 

"Stephen!" Liza giggled, throwing her small, soft arms around his neck as Stephen Jr placed a gentle kiss on her temples. Alexander couldn't resist but smile at the tender sight between the two cousins, admiring how gentle his nephew was toward his young daughter.

 

 

"Liza, you are looking even more beautiful than I last saw you," Stephen Jr happily muse, Little Liza giggled shyly, looking down,

 

 

"Papa said I will grow up to be as beautiful as my mama, when I get older," she quietly said, a soft look was exchange between her cousin, father, and uncle before Stephen Jr nodded with a grin,

 

 

"Indeed you shall," he announced, handing her off to his Uncle Alexander as his cousin happiy went into her father's arm, giving a kiss on the cheek as Alexander smiled warmly, pressing his lips on her forehead.

 

 

"Which means Alexander would have fight every man in the country to avoid you ever get married," Stephen Sr, murmured with a smirk, Alexander shot him a glare yet a smile did perked up in his lips.

 

 

The older Stephen placed William back on the ground as the boy would then charge up to his older cousin, hugging the teenager's legs as Stephen Jr gladly pulled him into a embrace. Stephen Sr would then glide iver to his brother-in-law, placing a kiss on his young niece's nose, Little Liza giggled, looking up at him with her warm, brown eyes.

 

 

A flicker of reconginzation swirled in the older Stephen's eyes as he looked over at Alexander and gave him a curt nod before turning back to his niece, playing with her tiny hands,

 

 

"Tell me Little Miss, who is the sweetest little amor in our lives?" Stephen Sr gently teased the little girl as Alexander laughed loudly at the familiar, silly game, they all played with his younger daughter as Little Liza happily played along,

 

 

"Me!" She bounced in her father's arms, Stephen Sr wiggled his brows,

 

 

"Oh, really?" Stephen Sr smirks gently, leaning down at her level. "Prove it."

 

 

Little Liza grinned, cupping his face with her tiny hands and showering his cheeks with tiny, loving kisses as her father tried hard not to start gushing over the adorable sight, yet it seemed very impossible as Little Liza and her Uncle Stephen always had the most cutest interactions ever! Stephen Sr, wasn't far behind, not resisting the big grin stretching up his face as his niece contuined showering his cheeks with kisses until he lifted her out if her father's arms and gently tossing her in the air. The little girl let out a delightful laugh as her uncle contuined tossing her and catching her every moment,

 

 

"There's our little amor!" Stephen Sr cheered, nuzzling his and her noses together as the little girl giggled happily.

 

 

Alexander smiled at the sight, it was then a few more footsteps thundered from upstairs and down the steps came, Alex, James, and John, followed by Philip and Angie, who had Little Gilbert in her arms, all of them gasps as they saw their cousin and uncle.

 

 

"Uncle Stephen!!" Philip, Alex, and James exclaimed, racing over to to their uncle and little sister as Stephen Sr, laughed, resting his niece on his hip while spreading one arm out, ruffling each of their hairs,

 

 

"Boys, you are growing more handsomer than me!" He playfully exclaimed as Little Liza giggled behind her hands. Philip, Alex, and James exchanged proud smiles, taking turns to give their favorite uncle a hug.

 

 

"Stephen," John smiled, making his way over to his cousin Stephen as he and the other boy embraced lile brothers.

 

 

"John," Stephen Jr softly murmured, returning the smile.

 

 

Angie looked over at her father with a bright grin as Alexander made his way over, pressing a kiss on her temples and than on the very awake, gurgling Gilbert, who kept moving. It was then, Stephen Jr made his way over to Angie, giving her a gentle hug and patting Little Gilbert on the head affectionatedly as the young toddler looked at him curiously before turning over and made a reach for his father. Alexander chuckled, lifting his son out of his sister's arm, pressing another kiss on his temples as his son would then nuzle into the crook of his neck.

 

 

"Angie, John, come over and give your uncle a hug," Stephen Sr loudly boasted, handing Little Liza over to Philip, who pressed a quick kiss on his sister's forehead.

 

 

"Oh, Uncle Stephen!" Angie happily laughed as she and John made their way over to him, letting their uncle pull them into a tight embrace.

 

 

"Angie, you are growing up to be as beautiful as your mother," Stephen Sr chuckled as Angie smiled softly. He turned to look at John, who was gazing up at hin with a warm grin, "And John! You are growing to look almost like your father."

 

 

The boy laughed quietly, gently giving his uncle another hug. Alexander smiled only to jump a bit when he heard Little Gilbert let out a loud cry in his arms, reaching out, grabbing a lock Stephen Jr's hair, pulling it hard as the young teenagers let out a yelp of pain.

 

 

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, OW!" Stephen Jr exclaimed at each time the baby pulled on his hair as Little Gilbert let out a delighted giggle.

 

 

"No, no, Gilbert!" Alexander cried, trying to pry is youngest son's hand open to release his poor nephew's from his distress. Everyone turned to them, gasping outloud when they saw Alexander trying his hardest to release Gilbert's strong grip away from Stephen Jr's hair as Gilbert let out a small whine, pulling his cousin's hair harder as the teenager let out another cry of pain.

 

 

"Gilbert, no, no!" Angie exclaimed, racing away from her uncle's side and went to aid her father. 

 

 

Philip's eyes widen, quickly handing Liza to his uncle again and raced over to his father and sister, in the attempts to save Stephen Jr from his little brother's innocent temperment. Alex and James shared a look before snickering quietly, sneaking away with malicious smirks...

 

 

"That can't be good..." Stephen Sr muttered, looking down at John, who sighs, picking William up, hoisting him up his hip as he replied,

 

 

"Nothing good will ever happen when those two are together..." he gave a crooked smile. "They are plotting to rule the world."

 

 

"That's a horrorfying thought," Stephen Sr sighs, rubbing his forehead before chuckling quietly, throwing Little Liza over his shoulders with a smile as the little girl giggled, nuzzling her chin into his hair. "Might else well enjoy what we can then."

 

 

"This will be Gilbert's first Christmas!" John grinned happily, his uncle smiled at him, ruffling his hair. William however, looked down sadly,

 

 

"And the first without mama..." he whispered to himself.

 

 

"Did you say something, Willy?" John asked, looking at his brother with a raised brow, the boy quickly perked up, shaking his head, forcing a smile, 

 

 

"No," was all he said.

 

 

He will say he is fine... no one will know that he was lying.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Angelica Schuyler Church sighs tiredly, gazing out the window at the icy streets in front of her house, leaning by the frame, crossed arms, noting down every carriage, sled, person who went by. The icicles that hunged outside from the window were cold, just like her heart that kept getting more frozen by the deathes that went by her life. She lost nearly all of her sunshines, that cost the once high-spirited, witty, intellegent, proud, gorgeous eldest Schuyler child and daughter into the now cold, bitter, icy, and  _slightly_  more reserved Mrs. Angelica Schuyler Church. 

 

 

 

Though, she changed, Angelica remained witty and intellegent. She was still beautiful, yet she did aged quite a bit as the more cold she got, the more intimating she became. Her three surviving sons, all had a strain relationship with her. Her youngest, Richard Stephen, fears his mother and keeps his tongue tie, Angelica is sure that the last time they spoke was probably months ago! Her middle son, John Church II, known better as Johnny, had a more better relationship with her rather than her younger and eldest, yet he keeps quiet and to himself, only speaks when she notes him down. Finally, her eldest son, Philip Schuyler Church, or better known as Phil, as both mother and son had a very... strained relationship ever since he was fifteen.

 

 

 

Phil and his mother could barely have a simple conversation without having both lashing out into an argument and try to prove a point, which usually had Phil storming out of the house, slamming the front door and doesn't come back until morning. Angelica never bother asking where he goes, the answer was simple, he was at the Hamiltons'. Of course he will be, where else would he ever go? Eliza and Alexander would gladly take him in and they lived only a few minutes away. Though, ever since they lost Eliza, Phil and his mother barely spoke, let alone lash into an arguement. They were close once, yet it ended up with Phil storming upstairs, slamming the door to his room and locked it. That was three months ago and Angelica hardly remembers what they were even arguing about...

 

 

 

Her dear husband, John Barker Church and their two loving daughters, Catherine 'Rine' and Elizabeth 'Betsey' had a more better relationship with her. Of course her husband, he was so devoted and genuinely was very in love with her, even after all lash outs, her dear John Church still loves her and would always give hrr the comfort she needs. Angelica might be witty, yet her dear Mr. John Church gave her the voice of reason and the gentleness she knew she didn't deserved. Yet, they did had their own arguements these past few months, about the Hamiltons', yet never did her dear husband ever raised his voice at her, he never saw a reason to start yelling... that was Angelica's biggest flaw in their marriage. She would raise her voice at him, when he never would and it will always end up with her feeling guilty as her husband would than be deeply hurt by her words and would procede sleep in the guestroom.

 

 

Of course, they would always join together by morning, yet Angelica couldn't help but wonder if  _she_ actually ever apologized to  _anyone_. She remembers people apologizing to her yet Angelica hardly remembers if she ever did apologize herself, let alone to her dear husband, she had a strong doubt she ever did... yet, she would rather push that on the side for now.

 

 

Lingering in thought, Angelica gaze through the window and saw a mother walking her two young daughters by the house. The young mother had a big smile stretched on her youthful face as she turned to look down with a fond look ain her eyes at her two girls, giggling and laughing, telling her everything. Angelica finally smiled as she thought of her two daughter, Rine and Betsey, both were the most beautiful girls out there and Angelica is going to makes sure they get  _only_  the _best_. From whether it was as simple as a dress or more importantly, a fine man to marry off. 

 

 

Angelica was strict on her two daughters, yet she was very loving towards them. She and her daughters had far better relationship that she had with her sons. They weren't really opinionitive and loud, nor were they proud like Angelica was in her early years yet, Rine and Betsey were both beautiful girls with good hearts, both were intellegent as her in their own ways but also very kind and gentle, like their father. 

 

 

 

Her older daughter, Rine, was a fine girl, with freckles that she earned from her Grandmother Catherine. Her lustrous hair, that reminded Angelica of her husband, was long and was up to her waist as it was usually held in a ribbon and a tied back elegantly. She had her mother's eyes yet they weren't as fierce but more calm and bright. Rine had a love for books and reading, much like her mother and was quite reserved yet quite intellegent for her age. She was charming and elegant, she will bring good to their family's name. In other words, Rine was Angelica's pride.

 

 

Rine's younger sister Betsey, was as beautiful as her sister. She had the same lustrous dark hair, yet she let it down with a simple clip or ribbon to hold it away from her eyes. Her eyes, were very much like her mother's yet they were more gentle and welcoming. It reflected her personailty, Betsey was very kind and sweet. However, Betsey was clumsy... a little  _too_ clumsy, Angelica's poor girl was always tripping and causing tiny accidents without meaning to. But, she was still sweet, charming in her own way. Her natural vulnerable self, it led Angelica to have a soft side for her dear girl as Betsey was Angelica's joy.

 

 

With her two girls having a strong bond with their mother, Angelica was still a strict mother on them. Judging every person they encounter, Angelica had more strict on who are they allowed to court as her husband was more settled with the idea of their daughters being able to court whomever they choose.

 

 

Sighing heavily, Angelica turned away from the window and wandered off into the halls, passing the drawing room where her two daughters were. Gazing through the crack of the door, Angelica smiled as she saw Rine sitting in a chair reading a novel written in French, while Betsey was practicing her dancesteps for the Christmas Ball, twirling around, trying hard not to trip on her dress.

 

 

Angelica straighten up her posture before taking good care on moving again. With two beautiful daughters, Angelica wouldn't be surprise if they manage to catch someone's eye at the ball. She might else well prepare herself on the oncoming rejections she might need to give,  _if_ she disliked their character.

 

 

Passing by a few portraits, Angelica looked up to see a painting of her two daughters in the arms of her two sisters, Eliza and Peggy, which was painted by the fireplace in the Pastures. Gazing up, Angelica bit her lips as she saw the blooming smile of her sister, Eliza and the mischievous smirk of their sister, Peggy. Both of her sisters were seated in softchairs, while Rine and Betsey, were on the floor, grinning cheekily in the painting. Biting her lips, Angelica sighs, prehaps her love for her two daughters came from the fact that the two resesmbled so much like their aunts, Angelica's dearest sisters...

 

 

It wasn't fair... yet Angelica was probably too selfish to openly note these facts away and exclude giving direct answers on her behavior. Angelica defiantly changed...

 

 

Not in the best way.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Gunfires were crackling back and forth, explosions were here and there as an eighteen-year-old William raced through the battlefields, ducking for cover, he tripped and fell forward, covering his ears as another explosion wailed through the fields as the young man gasped out before coughing after inhaling the horrible fume. Many of his comrads raced over him, one even turned to him as he yelled through the roaring winds,_

 

 

_"GET UP, HAMILTON OR DO WISH TO DIE?!"_

 

 

_William swallowed hard, ignoring the disgustung air around as he leapt up to his feet, grabbing his musket off the ground, racing ahead from his comrads, firing at the enemy as they fired at them. Canons were going off as William was feeling more at ease, thinking they might have the upper hand when **BOOM!**_

 

 

_William felt his body lift up the ground and fell back, hitting hard on the ground as he groaned in pain. Rubbing his eyes, the eighteen-year-old sat up, trying to find his musket, only to freeze... slowly looking over, he saw the fields empty..._

 

 

_No bodies..._

 

 

_Only damaged forths. Stains of blood. And the howling winds._

 

 

_He was alone._

 

 

_He was abandoned._

 

 

_Tears streamed down the young boy's eyes as he pulled his knees to his chest, sniffing quietly until he heard a soft voice with so much sweetness that was so familiar. She called out to him,_

 

 

_"William, sweetheart, come, come, my love!~" she sanged happily, William quickly looked up see his mother, his sweet, pure, angelic mother, still looking so beautiful and innocent as an angel. Her soft blue dress danced below her feet, she smiled warmly at him as her dark eyes swirled with so much love and warmth. Her dark hair swayed behind her as she stretched her arms for him to come charging at her._

 

 

_"M-Ma..?" William weakly murmured, looking unsure for a second only to be relieved as she giggled,_

 

 

_"I'm right here, My Little Warrior,"_

 

 

_He was her Little Warrior..._

 

 

_William burst into tears and raced into her arms, embracing tightly as he felt her gently stroking his hair in a method to comfort him._

 

 

_"I... I'm sorry mama," William sobbed in her shoulder. "I couldn't p-protect you! I failed you-,"_

 

 

_"No, you didn't dear," Eliza pulled away, cupping his face, wiping tears before standing on her toes, kissing his forehead. It was quite amusing, William had to bow his head to let her succeed on pressing a kiss on him. Eliza giggled, "My, you have grown tall my son."_

 

 

_William snorted quietly, forcing a smile. Eliza's facial expression soften as she cherished his face, "You failed no one, my dear. Especially not me... come, let's go home."_

 

 

_Home... she was his home. Wherever he is with her, he was always home._

 

 

_William smiled widely, nodding as would procede to lift his mama off the ground as his sweet mother laughed joyfully, making him smile even bugger as he let out a small snicker, "Home we shall."_

 

 

_With that, they drifted into the light._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

William woke up from his slumber, the boy blinked as he gaze over at the window of his bedroom... it was dark. Silence until he began sniffing away, holding his teddy bear close. It was a handmade gift from his mama, given to him when he was only a baby. 

 

 

Slowly, the small boy crawled to the edge of his bed, still holding his teddy, he slipped out of bed and went to the window. Hoisting himself up on the small soft, sitting area that was made for him to relax on and play, William began gazing up at the stars, trying to find his mama. 

 

 

As he desperatedly tried to find her, a familiar Dutch lullaby hummed inthe back of his head. Clinging onto his bear tightly, the sweet scent of strawberry and vanilla danced over his nostrils as he sang quietly the Dutch words his mother taught him. He pretended his mama was still here, that she was beside him, holding him in her arms as William would slowly drift off to sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll make it offical.
> 
>  
> 
> Angie's favorite uncle is John Barker Church and Little Liza's favorite has to be Stephen Van Rennselaer.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> William is Mama's Boy, now his mama is gone. His story arc will grown in the future and it will always be linked to Eliza in a way.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: I have a list on who is going to die in the future chapters. It's quite LONG. I am going to make you all fall love with them and make you cry because why not... and to progress the story of course.
> 
>  
> 
> Life isn't fair is all I can say...
> 
>  
> 
> On the bright side, the children will have their love stories to tell in future years.


	6. Mistletoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie and Stephen Jr bond over the loss of mothers.
> 
>  
> 
> They and Stephen Sr tells Little Liza about an event that involved mistletoes. Much to Angie and Stephen Jr's delight.

Time flew past, the Hamilton adjusted the two Van Rennselaers into their home like what they use to while most of them prepare for the Christmas ball that was coming up. However, Angie wasn't all that happy however, sitting on her bed with a sad look in her eyes as she held onto a small, framed portrait of her with her mother and little sister. Another one of her cousin's gifted paintings, it was for her fiftheenth birthday and Angie loved it to bits. It displayed on her bed table, beside her candlestand as she was charmed by the colors and accurate facial expressions.

 

 

Angie felt her heart swelling as she gaze down at the painting, staring down at the lost angel that was her mother, beaming brightly up at her. The innocent look in Little Liza's eyes that Angie adored. As well as the young, fiftheen-year-old Angie gazing up at seventeen-year-old Angie, looking bright and cheerful. Angie didn't recongize that girl...

 

 

She was more lost than happy, since her mother passed away. A single tear streamed down the corner of her eye as the girl felt a crooked smile forming on her lips as she remembered all the great times her and her mother use to spend together. 

 

 

How the two would go downtown together, her mother pointing out any young, good looking boy to her, encouraging her shy self to add a little romance in her life. How her mother tried helping her daughter learn to cook... which always wounds up with Angie burning something... her mother still tastes what she made, it always surprises her of how delighted her mother looked after taking the first bite and the next! 

 

 

 _'It the thought that counts, dear!'_ her mother would always while taking another bite of the burned lasagna Angie shamefully presented. Angie couldn't help but smile tightly, trying to prevent herself from crying as she thought of her mother's joyful, bright nature that always bloomed the house. Angie wanted to be like her mother; always so strong, accepting, bright and cheerful, her mother was an amazing woman!

 

 

"Angie, are you alright, dear cousin?" 

 

 

Angie looked up, startled, tears streaming down her face, her vision slightly blurry but she made out to see her cousin, Stephen Jr, standing by the door with a worried look on his face. Helping himself in, the younger boy closed the door behind him, making his way to the side of Angie's bed, stopping as he took a glance at the portrait in her hands as Angie looked away, biting her lips as she tried preventing herself from sobbing.

 

 

Stephen Jr's eyes soften at the sight her and the portrait in her hands as he slowly slipped to sit beside her, but kept a healthy distant between them. It was awkward as the usually quiet boy and cheerful girl, who use innocently tease and played together as children, sat in a cold silence as only Angie's weak sniffs were heard.

 

 

"...I understand how you feel, cousin," the younger boy murmured, Angie tensed up a bit, slowly turning to him with a helpless look her tears streamed face. Stephen Jr swallowed hard, feeling Angie's warm eyes on him as he contuined on, 

 

 

"I cried for hours when my mama died... I hid my pain from papa though, like you are towards Uncle Hamilton."

 

 

Angie bit her lips, looking away with a sad smile, "Auntie Peggy was my favorite aunt. My mama was yours, wasn't she?"

 

 

Her cousin let out a weak laugh, nodding as they both exchange gentle glances towards each other, "She was."

 

 

"It's feels so hard..." Angie sighs, looking back down at the portrait in her tiny hands. "Mama was my best friend."

 

 

"My mama was my best friend too..." Stephen Jr placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, staring down at the portrait. "I always feel so sad... yet  _so_ angry that she died."

 

 

"Me too... it... it's," Angie began before finally burst into sobs, throwing her arms around her cousin, taking him by surprise yet he quickly recovered, gently embracing her as she spilled out her thoughts through her sobs. " _IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! WHY DID THEY HAVE TO DIE?! WHY AREN'T THEY HERE!?_ I'm scared Stephen..."

 

 

Angie gripped onto the fabric of his vest as she cried wholeheartedly, Stephen placed a firm yet comforting hand in her hair while his other hand rubbed her back. 

 

 

"Papa and Pip had been fighting a lot through these past months... one day they are getting along so wonderfully, the next second, they are screaming at each other downstairs and Pip leaves home for a few hours and papa cries in his office for mama..." Angie breathed out, trembling as Stephen held her even tighter. "Alex and James are still not talking to papa... John is getting more frusterated on almost everything and I try my best to help him. Sometimes Pip, Alex, James, and John yell at me out of nowhere, but they will then start to cry, then I hug them, telling them it's okay. But I don't feel alright... papa is trying his best but he misses mama so, so, so  _much_! I try to help by taking care of Will, Liza, and Gil, but Will seems so lost, Liza is usually quiet now, and Gil, he will live without knowing how wonderful our mama was and.. I am rrying so hard but I am not enough-,"

 

 

"You are enough," Stephen Jr cuts in, Angie looks up at him with a lost look in her warm, brown eyes. The younger boy softly cupped her cheek, cherishing her as he smiles aimlessly at her, "You are enough, dear cousin, you bring such joy to this family, they surely appreciate you of all you do for this family... Auntie Eliza would be so proud."

 

 

"Oh Stephen..." Angie whispered, slowly, a soft, genuine smile pulled up her face before she nuzzled into his chest. "Thank you..."

 

 

"Um.. your welcome..." Stephen Jr swallowed, shyly looking away. Angie noticed, grinning warmly as she sat up and pressed a kiss on his cheek as Stephen Jr turned bright red as he looked over at his cousin with a nervous smile before being pulled into a tight hug.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Little Liza was having her own adventures in the parlor, going around, trying to find her brother John when something caught her youthful eyes. Looking over at a table, a some pretty leafs were tied together with a ribbin and held up with a string idly laid before her. Curious, Liza picked it up and smiled, deemed it pretty and runs out to find the first person who could tell her what it was. Making a turn to the corner, the little girl yelped as she bumbed into a pair of legs, nearly tumbling back had a pair arms hadn't picked her up in just in time. 

 

 

"My, my, my, my sweet girl, what's hurry?" Stephen Sr laughed, lifting his small niece up into his arms.

 

 

"Uncle Stephen!" Little Liza cheered, bouncing in his arms as she giggled as her uncle pressed a adoring kiss on her forehead. "I was looking for someone to help me."

 

 

"Really? Maybe I could help?" The man smiled down at her. Little Liza nodded happily,

 

 

"Yes please! I was wondering..." she raised up her arm and held the string of leafs before her uncle, who's eyes lid up with delight and amusement. "What's this?"

 

 

"Oh my dear girl," her uncle laughed happily, taking it from her hands, dangling it around. His amusement didn't go unheard as Angie and Stephen Jr came downstaids with curiousity and as soon as they spotted them, Angie's hands flew onto her mouth with delight as Stephen Jr flustered.

 

 

"A mistletoe!" Angie laughed happily, going over and pressed a small kiss on her Uncle Stephen on the cheek. Little Liza tilted her head in confusion as she turned to Angie with a curious smile,

 

 

"What's that?" She asked.

 

 

"Just something for our amusement, my dear," Stephen Sr smirked, handing it to his son, who flustered even more as his older cousin turned to him and kissed him on the cheek.

 

 

"So, whoever holds it, gets kissed?" Little Liza grinned widely as her uncle smirks, letting her lean ocer to her cousin and pressed a kiss on his cheek. She pulled away to see her cousin now red as a tomato, her sister, Angie was now laughing hard as she nearly bend over. Little Liza clapped her hands in delight, "I like it!"

 

 

"Me too, dear, me too..." Stephen Sr smirks at Angie, who delivered an innocent smile as they both remembered fondly one Christmas when Little Liza was only a baby.

 

Something that was related with most of Hamilton boys, Churches boys, and poor Stephen Jr.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_"Now then..." Alex smirked, peering his head by the doorframe as he took good view of the parlor. No one was there,_

 

 

_"It's settle then?" James leaned with an identical smirk like his brother. Both, Alex and James grinned widely, nodding as they took bunch of the mistletoes from the boxes by the table in the dim halls of the Pastures, handing them off to Phil, Philip, Johnny, John, and poor Stephen Jr._

 

_"Is everyone ready?" Alex smirks at the bunch, Phil scoffs, smirking big,_

 

_"I am sure to get Angie within an hour," was the eldest Churches' boy's reply. Making his way and began decorating the parlor with mistletoes._

 

_Scoffing, Philip soon joined him, "Please, this is only for our enjoyment."_

 

 

_"With ten dollars on the line, my dear cousin," Phil answered, making his way to the fireplace, hanging the mistletoe high above his head. "Whoever gets the most ladies wins."_

 

_"Is this even necessary?" All heads turned to Stephen Jr, who anxiously tied some mistletoes by the windows. "Won't it be rude to our ladies relatives?"_

 

 

_"It's all good fun," John replied, hoisting one by the soft chairs, an amused glint in his eyes. Johnny let out a laugh as he ruffled Stephen Jr's hair,_

 

 

_"Prehaps you will succeed in winning dear cousin, with that modest attitude of yours." The second eldest Churches' boy snickered at his cousin's flustered red face. In a way, the poor Van Rennselaer's only child sighs heavily in dismay, this was surely going to be a 'flattering' Christmas._

 

_Within the next hours or so, the entire family gathered in the parlor, to be astonished by alk the mistletoes hanging over their heads and to be fairly honest, everyone had a good laugh when the seven boys took their targets. It wound up with Phil chasing Angie around the parlor as the young girl was giggling in delight as her cousin chased her around the room, with a mistletoe in hand._

 

 

_As everyone amused themselves watching the two run around, Alex and James both kissed Betsey's rosy cheeks under a mistletoe as the girl stood off guard, quickly turned pink in the face that matched her gown she wore that evening. Both of her cousin and nearly everyone in the parlor all had a big laugh at how mortified the girl turned, shuffling her feet shyly, with a flattered smile on her face as she held onto her baby brother, Richard Stephen, who was a year old at them time, who stared at her curiously._

 

 

_Johnny took his target fast as he pressed a kiss on his Grandmother Schuyler's forehead, who sat in her armchair with a delighted smile on bright face, gazing up at her grandson in delight. She then took him by surprise as she would then press her sweet lips on his nose as her freckled face grandson turned red in the face before smiling big, hugging his grandmother joyfully._

 

 

_His grandfather hovered over his wife's chair with a smirk on his face, before ruffling his grandson's hair and would then press a tender kiss on his wife's lips._

 

 

_"Ew..." Little William, who was two at the time, covered his eyes after he saw his grandparents kissed. His father, who held him in his arms, grinned cheekily at his boy, turning to look down at his wife, who sat on the couch with baby Liza in her arms, who was sound asleep as his wife beamed brightly at him._

 

 

_"He'll grow up to understand once he gets married," Eliza giggled, as her husband plomped himself next to her, their youngest son laying his head on his father's chest with a pout on his adorable face._

 

 

_"Indeed he will," Alexander smiled, glancing up to see a mistletoe hanging abover their heads. Smirking slyly, Alexander leaned into his wife as she smiled shyly as she prepared herself for his next move. He felt William squirming in his arms as their boy was ready to cover his eyes only to burst in giggles as his father was pulled back instead, Philip got in between his parents and kissed his mother hard on the cheek before rushing off to pursue his Auntie Peggy._

 

 

_Silence between the couple before Eliza burst into giggles at her husband's sour facial expression, "Philip..." he began but trailed off when his son made no attempts look at him, seemingly too busy to sneak up at his Auntie Peggy and Uncle Stephen, taking his favorite aunt under the mistletoe, pressing a kiss on her temples before running off to go after his cousin Rine, who laughed in delight and scurried off._

 

 

_Peggy's eyes lid up, childlikely as she turned ti her husband with a beaming smile as Stephen Sr grinned mischievously as she then smirked knowingly. Grabbing him by the coat, Peggy pressed a hard kiss on her husband's lips as his hand wirled up on her back as he leaned back against a table._

 

 

_"Yuck..." William crindged, Eliza smiled at her boy, ruffling his hair before turning to see Angie making her way behind the couch, smiling warmly at her parents and younger siblings._

 

_However, it soon changed when Phil came by her side and pressed a kiss on her cheek, under the mistletoe as the girl gasped in surprised. Eliza grinned widely as Alexander chuckled at their daughter's reaction, even William was laughing at his sister's flustering face. Little Liza woke up from her nap as giggled happily as Phil made his way around the couch, kneeling in front of his aunt with a big smile, holding a mistletoe over his and tge baby's head,_

 

 

_"Don't worry, your cousin didn't forget you, my pretty girl," Phil said before pressing his lips on the baby's forehead. Little Liza cooed happily at the praise, Phil smiled before turning to look up at his favorite aunt as he pecked Eliza's cheek as she laughed in delight. "The most beautiful woman in the room is you my dear, Auntie."_

 

 

_"Why, thank you, darling," Eliza grinned at him._

 

 

_"Hands off, she's mine." Alexander muse as his nephew smirks at him,_

 

 

_"Not for long," Phil winked before moving on to find his next target._

 

 

_"... Now what do you think he means by that?" Alexander raised a brow, Eliza playfully smack his forearm,_

 

 

_"He's only teasing, dear," she replied with a smile as Alexander sighs, bouncing William on his knee._

 

 

_"Of course he is..." he murmurs with a smile._

 

_John, who already kissed his sister, Cousin Betsey, and Aunt Peggy, walked up to his Auntie Angelica, who stood by the fire, chattong with his Uncle Church. Both were engaged in a tight conversation when his uncle looked down at him with a smile as John smiled up at his namesake before turning back to look up at his aunt. Angelica looked down and smiled warmly at her nephew as John pointed up above her head as Angelica looked up to see a mistletoe and smirks. Crouching down at his level, she allowed her favorite nephew praise her cheek with a sweet and affectionated kiss._

 

 

_"Thank you, darling," she said with a glimmer in her eyes as John bowed politely at her._

 

 

_"The pleasure was mine, dear auntie," was his reponse before he went off to praise his mother._

 

 

_Poor Stephen Jr was hiding instead of finding a target, already admitting defeat, simply because he didn't want to get involved with this game that needed confidence to influence his action. A trait he unfornatedly lacked._

 

 

_Within the next hour, the seven male cousins were out in hall, near the parlor entrance, handing the payment to Phil, who apparently won the so-called game. ._

 

 

_"Looks like I win, chumps," he waved the dollar bills under Philip's nose, who swatted his hand away with an intense glare._

 

 

_"Yeah, yeah, no need to boast about it," Philip grumbled with his brothers, Alex and James._

 

 

_"You only got lucky," Alex pointed out, crossing his arms._

 

 

_"Yeah, so wipe that smirk off your face, cousin," James snapped, fixing his glases._

 

 

_"I'm glad this is over," Stephen Jr sighs in relief and left the hall to go back inside the parlor._

 

 

_"Tsk, tsk," Phil chuckled. "Be good sports, it's not my fault you are all good at loosing."_

 

 

_"That's not fair!"_

 

 

_The remaining six boys in the hall, turned to see Angie, with a pout on her lips as she made her way over to them. "You all were playing this game and not inviting me? I would have won within seconds!"  She exclaimed._

 

 

_The boys all exchange glances before snickering at her, much to her dismay,_

 

 

_"Of course~," Phil smirked, making his way over and led her back to the parlor entrance. "Tell you what, you kiss dear, old Stephen and I'll give you twelve dollar?"_

 

 

_Angie was quiet, her eyes gazing down at the dollar bills in her cousin's hands. She looked over his shoulder to see her four brothers and Cousin Johnny smirking maliciously at her. It mirrored Phil's expression as Angie frowned, looking over at Stephen Jr, who stood by the fireplace, having a conversation with his father, her father, and their dear Uncle Church. They all knew her loyalty towards her dear cousin, she would never take advantage of him like that... before she grinned, taking everyone by surprise as she raced into the parlor and drew her Uncle Stephen under the mistletoe, catching him off guard as she kissed his cheek, before he chuckled delightedly,_

 

 

_"Why thank you, my darling!" Stephen Sr grinned down at his usually shy niece's sudden bold move, looking quite honoured that he was her 'target'._

 

 

_Angie happily curstied, "My pleasure!"_

 

 

_She turned back to her cousin, Phil, who stood by the doorway with the twelve dollars hanging loosely between his fingers as his mouth was drawn open in disbelief. Grinning big, Angie race over, grabbing the dollar bills from his hands and dashed down the hall,_

 

 

_"Bye and thank you!" She called over her shoulders._

 

 

_"Wait a minute!" Phil exclaimed, recovering as fast as possible and chased after her. "That's not what I meant! Angie!!!"_

 

 

_"The bill is mine! The bill is mine~!" Angie cheered down the hall._

 

 

_"ANGELICA ELIZABETH MARGARITA HAMILTON, GET OVER HERE!" Phil's cries were heard, pacing after her._

 

 

_Everyone in the parlor exchange glances eith confused smiles on their faces, it was then, Philip walked in with a shrug, Johnny and John in close pursue as the two younger boys made their way to sit by the window._

 

 

_"If she can kiss 'a Stephen', she's rich son," Philip smirked, picking up William off the ground and made his way to his grandmother._

 

 

_"If it's a question of 'if', sir?" Alex came in with James, his hands behind his back and a playful smirk forming on his face._

 

 

_"Or which one?" James finished, grinning wide at his brother befire turning and snickered at Stephen Jr's red face as he realized what happened. It wasn't long that everyone soon caught in with the joke as the all laughed at Angie's tactics._ _Though the older Stephen did mocked disappointment on the fact he wasn't Angie's offical 'target' but he was greatly amused that he somewhat helped her gain 'wealth' from her scheming cousin._

 

_"She's defiantly your daughter," Eliza muse, making her way between her husband and flustering nephew._

 

 

_"She's more like you, though," Alexander wiggled his brows._

 

 

_"Thankfully, I wasn't kissed." Stephen Jr sighs in relief only to tense up in surprise as his Auntie Eliza pecked his cheek under the mistletoe._

 

_"A-auntie!" He exclaimed, before smiling big._

 

 

_"You were saying, dear?" Eliza winked with a genuine laugh, handing Little Liza to Alexander._

 

_"This one's mine!" Stephen Jr exclaimed, yet it sounded more playful and for the first time, the boy looked confident as he took his giggling aunt's arm and led her out of the parlor._

 

 

_Alexander gasped playfully, turning to the smirking Stephen Sr and Peggy, he pointed an accusing finger, "Your son stole my woman!"_

 

 

_And with that, he left the parlor after handing Little Liza to her Uncle Church, who gladly took her in his arms and pressed a fond kiss on her temples as the baby giggled in delight, unaware of the mistletoe that hunged over their heads. Alexander will then go on and pursue after his nephew and wife, leaving everyone in the parlor to have a good laugh._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Stephen Sr, Stephen Jr, and Angie let out a laugh of delight as Little Liza gighled happily,

 

 

"Thay sounded like fun!" The little girl exclaimed, Angie kissed her forehead, lifting her sister out of her uncle's arms into her embrace.

 

 

"It was, dear," Angie smiled at Liza, who asked,

 

 

"Are we going to use them this year too?"

 

 

Angie looked thoughtful, turning to her uncke and cousin, wondering if they should use them this year. Stephen Sr smiles,

 

 

"I'll make arrangements."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was fun.
> 
>  
> 
> I am liking the platonic bond between Angie and Stephen Jr. I have few headcanons for them.
> 
>  
> 
> Phil is a savage... wonder where got that~
> 
>  
> 
> Stephen Sr is wonderful.


	7. A Family Vow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the late hour, words were shed between the Hamiltons as a little French surprise visit them

In his youth, Philip always thought his father loved his dear mother with his heart, greatly. He loved his mother above all things in his life for Philip longed for his mother to live the happiest life she deserved... but he doubted his wish ever came true of all the pain his mother went through. Was she even happy at her final moments of life, he wondered? She was peaceful and was filled with so much love as she held Little Gilbert, but was she truly  _happy?_

 

 

His mother loved him and his siblings, even Little Gilbert, who she held probably only twice yet she truly loved him as she carried him for nine months as she excitedly waited for the moment to hold her baby. Now Philip realized that his poor baby brother will never know what an amazing woman their mother was... Philip knew it was wrong, but when his mother died, he was so angry! He felt as if life cheated with him, for he nearly lost his own life months before in a duel, only to survive and have his mother robbed from him?! He wanted to scream, to yell, let out all his aggression out on something or someone, so he blamed the person he said he hated the most for his precious mother's death: his father. 

 

 

It was so wrong, Philip knew it wasn't right to blame his father on everything that seemed to make him angry or upset and feel good about it... but he did, he felt satisfied whenever he blamed his father on everything because he was the reason his mother kept getting hurt, that she died, it was all his fault! 

 

 

However, time past on Philip and his father learn to grow closer... but as much as he grew to love his father again, he hated him a tiny bit more. This anger and spite had lead to various of arguements between them that had Philip storming out of the house so often that his siblings grew to notice. 

 

 

He still remembers the Reynolds Pamphlet, every other day when he thought about his parent's relationship. His mother loved his father so much and Philip now doubts his father's real affections towards her. He remembered getting so angry when he found out his parents were sleeping in the same room again and how disgusted he felt whenever he walked past his father, as well whenever he saw his father show some sort of affection to his precious mother. How Philip a pang of disgust of himself and his siblings as he thought of the fact that they were the children of Alexander Hamilton. There was also a time where Philip cringed when he wrote his full name: _Philip Alexander_ _Hamilton_. 

 

 

He never said anything aloud though, his mother was always trying to make the house bright again and to his delight, she very much succeeded. However, he remembered when his mother told him and his siblings, with his father, that she was pregnant again. They were expecting Little Liza. His precious little sister that he adores!

 

 

Angie was excited, hoping that this time it will be a little sister. She couldn't be more happier when her wish was granted!

 

 

John was slightly annoyed, realizing that he would have another  _annoying_ little brother like William. Was he wrong as the poor boy cried happy tears as he held his little sister in his arms for the first time, it reminded Philip when Angie was born.

 

 

William hardly reacted, he kept playing with his blocks as soon as he found out another baby was coming. He did smiled when Liza was born, deeming her pretty like their mother and sister.

 

 

Alex and James shrugged, already thinking it will be another boy... were they wrong but very delighted.

 

 

Philip however, though he showed a big smile on his face, inside he felt disgusted by the news. He hardly accepted his parents sharing a room again, but the fact his father  _touched_ his mother after all the pain he made her go through? Philip never felt so furious in his life. However, when Angie placed their little sister in his arms for the first time, once Little Liza looked at him for the first time as Angie giggled at his reaction... Philip felt nothing but love for the baby. 

 

 

His mother looked so happy with Little Liza in her arms, even his father was overjoyed to have another daughter in the family... his father named his baby sister... Philip was surprisingly fine with it.

 

 

He was currently doing his practice in law, writing down on paper on his worktable in his bedroom. His shoulders felt sore as he stretched, his mother would often come in and massaged them when he least expected, but he enjoyed it. He loved her company, he truly loved his mama, so much! 

 

 

Gazing out the window, it was getting dark, Philip sighs, putting his work aside as he stretched tiredly, ready to go to bed when he heard a soft,

 

 

"Pippy?" 

 

Philip looked over at his bedroom doorway to find Little Liza gazing up at him with innicent eyes. Eyes that reminded him so much like their mama...

 

 

"Liza!" Philip chuckled, opening his arms as he knelt down as his little sister giggled and ran into him as he lifted her up. "Aren't you suppose to be asleep."

 

 

"I can't..." Liza replied quietly before looking down. "I miss mama..."

 

 

Philip sighs, kissing her forehead as he went over anf closed the door before taking her to bed. He laid on his back as his sister laid on his chest, he gently stroked her hair,

 

 

"I miss her too..."

 

 

"Why did mama die, Philip?" Liza quietly asked, Philip sighs, closing his eyes for a moment before answering,

 

 

"I don't know, little sister... I wished I did," he calmly said, happy to see the understanding look in her eyes, 

 

 

"Do you and papa fight because you miss mama?" She asked again.

 

 

Philip frozed, his eyes widen before silently cursing himself. He never meant for his younger siblings to hear him and their father yelling at each other, let alone their dear Little Liza. 

 

 

"Yes... we miss mama..." Philip replied softly. 

 

 

"I hear papa crying in his room sometimes," Liza quietly went on, looking down sadly. "He is always crying for mama."

 

 

Philip was quiet. Their father was crying for their mother...

 

 

"Do you want to sleep here, for now?" Philip softly asked, smiling as his sister nodded, nuzzling his chest. They both gaze up at the stars through the window,

 

 

"Do you think mama is watching us?" Little Liza softly asked, holding onto her locket.

 

 

"Yes... she's up there, watching us in a happier world... safe and sound..." Philip whispered before turning to Liza. "Liza, promise me something..."

 

 

"What?" She innocently asked.

 

 

Philip hesitated for a monent before answering, "Don't fall in love with someone that is like papa and your big brothers."

 

 

Because if she does... she'll get hurt. Little Liza looked surprised but saw the desperation in his eyes as she nodded,

 

 

"I promise."

 

 

A promise that she thought she could keep... but prehaps fate has other ideas when she grows older.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alexander laid in bed in complete silence as he stared over at the side of bed where Eliza would be. Gently reaching her side of the bed, he longed for her to be there for him to hold... getting up, Alexander went to her closest, that was clse to her side of the bed, and opened it where all her dresses, petticots, and most intimite items were still there as he made sure it was kept neat and clean. His fingers draped through her nightgowns, he pulled out the light blue one with a lose, vanilla colored ribbon around the waist as Alexander held the fabric closed to his him as he went on to sit in the rocking chair. 

 

 

He pretended Eliza was still here as he gently held the fabric in his hands, he pretended he was holding her that she was still by his side, in his arms. A lonely tear slid down his eyes as he sniffed quietly,

 

 

"Oh, Betsey... my Betsey..." he repeated. God how he missed her so much...

 

 

Oh how he wished to trade places with her instead, for he could watch her in the afterlife as she contuined life. The house would be a lot happier if she was here instead because she was strong enough to push forward, unlike him. Closing his eyes, Alexander held the fabric close to his face as the scent vanilla and strawberries tickled his nostrils as he thought of the angelic face of his belove wife, smiling brightly with an alluring twinkle in her big, warm brown eyes that always brought Alexander in ease.

 

 

God... he just wanted to see her again. One more time, just one more time. To see her, to hold her, touch her, kiss her, and so much more.

 

 

It was then a baby's wail rung quietly thrpugh the house as Alexander jolted up, realizing Gilbert was crying in the nursery. Getting up, Alexander relunctly placed the nightgown away in it's proper place and went off to aid his baby boy. 

 

 

Entering the nursery, Alexander found little Gilbert sobbing, all alone in his crib, Alexander dashed forward and lifted his boy into his arms. 

 

 

"Ssh, it's okay, Gilbert, papa is here now..." Alexander whispered, trying to sooth his son who refuced his crying but contuined to sniff, nuzzling into his father's chest. Alexander felt a tear sliding down his cheek, "You miss your mama, don't you, my little boy? We all miss her..."

 

 

A familiar tune hummed in his head as Alexander gently swayed his son back and forth, hearing Eliza's soft voice singing the Dutch lullaby as he uttered the words shiftly, trying to sound as soothing as possible. His boy let out a small sniffle but after a while, little Gilbert drifted off, Alexander couldn't be more relieved, going over to sit on the rocking chair of the nursery, it been reserved for mostly for his wife as Alexander felt an echo of comfort as he felt as if his Eliza was hovering over him with her arms draped around his neck as he held their son close to his chest. 

 

 

"Oh, Gilbert..." Alexander whispered quietly to the sleeping baby. "How I love your mother so, so, so much! She was the best thing in my life. She blessed me with such a beautiful family that I didn't deserve... like I didn't deserve her. She changed my life, she made my life worthwhile. You may have my eyes, but you have you mother's smile, and I couldn't be happier. When you smile..."

 

 

His baby smiled in his sleep, Alexander felt a tear of joy coming down his cheek, "I know a part of her lives own... I know I can I go on..."

 

 

Alexander sniffed quietly, pressing a kiss on his Gilbert's brow, "You, Liza, William, John, James, Alex, Angie, and Philip are the only reason why I am living on... my father wasn't around... I swear I'll be around for you, I'll do whatever it takes, I'll make the world safe and sound for you."

 

 

Pulling his son closer to him, Alexander couldn't understand how he was blessed with eight beautiful children and had an angel for a wife. He knew half of his relationships with his children were straindd but he  make it better... for Eliza. Everything is for Eliza... it always been for Eliza. 

 

 

For now... this was a perfect moment, it was just him and his baby boy. 

 

 

"He has mama's smile, papa..."

 

 

Alexander looked over at the doorway and nearly his heart began swelling when he saw an young image of his wife that was their daughter, Angie. Angie stood by the doorway, leaning on the frame, the eighteen-year-old had a small, angelic smile on her face that was very much like her mother with a gentle look in her warm, dark eyes that her mother always wore. Alexander prayed that he will always see that look until his last breath, he watched his eldest daughter made her way over and rested on her knees next to his legs, resting her chin on his knee.

 

 

"Aren't you suppose to be asleep, darling?" Alexander asked with a warm smile, placing a hand in her long, dark hair that was let down to her waist. Little Gilbert remained asleep in his other arm, undisturbed.

 

 

"I heard, Gilbert's cries and came to check on him," Angie replied, looking up at her father with an innocent grin. Alexander chuckled quietly,

 

 

"Everyone else are sleeping like horses, I hope," Alexander muse as Angie looked down with a giggle,

 

 

"Yes," was her simple reply before looking up at her baby brother and immediately her smile faltered. "Papa... Gil won't be able to know how mama was..."

 

 

Alexander sighs sadly as a tear slid down from the corner of his eyes, nodding, brushing her hair, "Everyday I think about this and it always crushes me inside." 

 

 

"What if he asks... h-how mama..." Angie trailed off as a tears began to blurr her vision and to prevent herself from crying, she buried her face in her father's knee and sobbed quietly. Alexander let out a breathe, stroking her hair as he softly replied, 

 

 

"We won't tell him..." he told her and Angie's head shot up as her eyes grew wide. "We can't tell him, my darling, it will crush him."

 

 

"But... what will we tell him?" Angie whispered, looking meek and worried.

 

 

"We'll tell him that your mother died of illness... a few weeks after he was born," Alexander sighs, turning down to look at Gilbert, who was still asleep.

 

 

"My mother died because of me, I got sick and she dotedly stayed by my side and got ill as well... I got better but she went quick. I blamed myself for my own mother's death... I don't want Gilbert to feel that sort of pain as you mother devotedly gave birth to him to let him live life, losing her own in the process. I want him to live on with no guilt like I have for my entire life..."

 

 

"You never spoke about Grandmother Rachel's passing... I'm sorry papa..." he heard his daughter whispered as Alexander saw her gazing up at him with emphatic eyes. He stroked her cheek,

 

 

"I only told your mama... I'll tell the rest soon, for now, darling, please keep it a secret," Alexander told her with a strained smile, Angie returned it with a nod,

 

 

"I will... I promise."

 

 

And God knows, she will keep it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 "Alex?"

 

"Hm?"

 

"I miss ma..." James sighs, laying on his side, looking across the room at his brother, who was laying on his back on his bed, staring up at the cieling.

 

 

"We all do.." Alex replied, glancing over at his brother with a pathetic smile on his face. James returned the same smile as Alex turned on his side, "It's so hard... mama is gone... I still don't want to believe it."

 

 

"Me either," James whispered. "But I think William and pa are having it hard for the most part."

 

 

"Yeah..." Alex sighs, biting his lips as he thought about their father and little brother. "Papa seems so absent lately and William... I think he getting more anxious than before."

 

 

The boys were very quiet for the next moment before they gaze up at their window, staring at the stars,

 

 

"You think mama is watching us?" James chuckled sadly, a tear streaming from his eye. Alex forced out a laugh, smiling with a strain look in his eyes,

 

 

"She is... in a happier and safer world, with Aunt Peggy, Grandma Schuyler, Uncle Bradstreet, and Uncle Rennselaer," he replied before going on. "And our cousins, Baby Stephen, Little Catherine, Richard Ham, Little Alexander, and Baby Angelica..." 

 

 

"Don't for get Grandma Rachel and Uncle James!" James responded as Alex grinned, nodding,

 

 

"Of course, as well as Grandma Martha and Grandpa Washington," Alex added on, sharing a soft laugh with his little brother. James looked at Alex for a moment, before growing meek,

 

 

"Alex..?"

 

 

"Yeah?"

 

 

"You're my best friend."

 

 

"And you're mine."

 

 

There was a small pause between the two teenagers before James quietly asked,

 

 

"You are not going to leave me too, are you?" His voice slightly cracked as Alex's face soften,

 

 

"I am not leaving anytime soon, James," he responded, James smiled in relief,

 

 

"You promise?"

 

 

"I promise," Alex chuckled, James smirked,

 

 

"You better keep it, or else I'll kill you myself," he saluted, Alex scoffed,

 

 

"Not if I kill you first!" He retroted, James grinned,

 

 

"I like to see you try," he replied, both brothers shared one last smile before they slowly drifted off to sleep to mert their mother in their dreams.

 

 

* * *

 

  ** _CRASH_**

 

John jolted up awake with yelp as he heard a sharp sound downstairs. Rubbing his eyes, the ten-year-old's hands wandered to the side and lifted up his spectacles from the side table, swallowing hard, he kicked his legs to the edge of the bed and his feet slipped into his slippers as he stood up, picking up his oil lamp from the sidetable and krept to his door, slowly peering out in the halls where he met eyes with his father, who stood by the nursery with a alerted look in his eyes. The boy saw his older sister standing behind their father, with baby Gilbert nuzzled into her, still asleep. 

 

 

Turning to the side, they saw Philip came out, holding Little Liza in his arms, who looked frightened. Soon, Alex and James wandered to peer their heads from their shared bedroom with anxious eyes. Stephen Jr peered his head out his room, as well as his father, who held a scared William in his arms. They all remained silent, feeling the hair on the back of neck stick up when they heard three voices downstairs, huskily whispering to one and other.

 

 

"Someone's is on the house," Alexander whispered, carefully slipping into his bedroom that was by the nursery, not making a sound as he went over to his closest and lifed a heavy box that was resting on top, carefully placing it on a nearby table, taking out his pistol. He use to have it placed in his office but ever since his wife's passing, he placed it in his room.  

 

 

"No one invades my house." He hissed, holding the pistol close before making his way out of his room and making his way down the stairs. Stephen Sr and Philip went after him after handing Liza and William to John and Stephen Jr, respectively.

 

 

"Stay behind me," Alexander muttered as they made it downstairs, hearing the voices more clearly as it was coming from the livingroom. Two men and a woman. 

 

 

Alexander pressed his back against the wall, holding his pistol close, he glanced across from him and saw Stephen Sr had his fencing sword in his possesion as he took the time to grab it before coming down. Philip was hunched down by a table, taking an expesive bowl from another nearby table into his hands as he prepared himself for the blow. 

 

 

The three men heard the whispering growing a lityle louder as they noted down the tresspassers were speaking French. 

 

 

 _"Goodness me, that painting is gorgeous!"_ the woman exclaimed in delight, the three men shared a look as they concluded she meant the portrsit of Alexandee and Eliza that Stephen Jr had painted.

 

 

 _"Indeed it is, a real beauty,"_ one of themen replied.

 

 

 _"Why, I could just take it home with me with a snap of my fingers!"_ the second man chuckled, triggering Alexander,

 

 

"Not happening, bastard!" He exclaimed and went out if way to enter the room, his pistol pointed to the three fingers.  _"Hands up or I'll shoot!"_

 

 

The three people had their backs turned to them as they quickly obeyed the order. Stephen Sr and Philip quickly rushed by Alexander's side,

 

 

"State your business wuth honour, men," Stephen Sr proclaimed, before gesturing to the woman. "And fello lady of course!"

 

 

"Well, actually we came by to say 'Hello'. Sorry about the window, though!" one of the men said in English, Alexander froze as he took notice in his voice. The pistol nearly slipped between his finges as he made a realization,

 

 

"Laf?"

 

 

"What..?" Stephen Sr froze, turning to look at Alexander in confusion before he jumped when Philip dropped the expensive bowl with a clatter as he exclaimed, 

 

 

"Uncle Laf?!"

 

 

Stephen Sr turned and gaped, meeting the alluring dark eyes with a beautiful Frenchwoman with dark hair to her waist with a nervouse smile on her face. She offered him a little cursty as he clumsily returned it with a bow, nearly falling forward. His eyes wandered at he saw a youmg man, who he once met as a that young man when he use be a teenager, Georges Washington de Lafayette, who nodded his head with a smirk. Finally, his eyes met a very familiar face as Stephen Sr nearly went off sprinting a mile as he met the eyes of Marquis de Lafayette or better known as the man who teases him relentlessly.

 

 

"Oh how the boy has grown!" Lafayette muse and Stephen Sr exited the room with cry. 

 

 

"Pa... are you alright?" Philip turned to his father with a concern look as his father was paling. Lafayette's face lid up at the sight of his friend,

 

 

"Oh mon ami, so nice to see you-," the Frenchman went over with open arms but froze as everyone left present let out a loud cry as Alexander fell back with a loud thud...

 

 

 

He fainted...

 

 

Silence....

 

 

"Well that went well," Lafayette sighs, resting his hands on his hip as his wife and son screamdd out and raced over to aid the fallen man with Philip. Lafayette however, turned to look at the portrait and smiled at the painting of Eliza,

 

 

"Don't worry, dear sister, like you took care of him, I'll try my best to do the same," he whispered as he closed his eyes and imagined the warm eyes of an angel who he was glad to consider his friend and sister,

 

 

"This is a brother's vow to you, that I swear I'll keep."

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the Lafayettes are here~
> 
> A little foreshadowing between the conversations.
> 
> Oh yeah, in case you notice, Philip has a love-hate relationship with his father.
> 
> Alexander has his pistol in his room now...


	8. Bitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John Barker Church tries to handle his wife's bitterness and he worrues flr his eldest son.
> 
> Alexander and Lafayette talk.

Mr. John Barker Church was a shy man with a gentle heart, he loves his family more than anything in his life yet as months past, his dear wife, Angelica hadn't been the same as before. Her entire life torn up when their son, Richard Hamilton Church, fell deadly ill back in London as their poor boy died. The death waa peaceful, neither one of them noticed he let go until it was too late. Church remembered sobbing over for his little's boy, holding onto his son's small, clammy hands with his head held down as he cried, begging God to show mercy and let their son live. Angelica grew cold, tears streamed down her eyes as she sat still, trying to process what happened before falling to her knees as she held their son close, weeping. 

 

 

Tragidy kept striking as their son, Alexander Church, was helping his mother Spring clean their estate. Angelica had her back turned for only a mere second, when their son leaned into a window, trying to carry on cleaning when he tripped and unfornatedly, the window wasn't properly shut and the poor boy fell out from the second floor, crashing down and cracked his skull. Angelica was screaming, their three eldest children, Phil, Rine, and Betsey saw the entire sight outside in the backyard and they were wailing on the top of their lungs as they saw the brother die on infact. Church was already downstairs in the kitchen as he raced out and screamed as he saw his poor son already took his last breathe and laid still and quiet. Nothing could be done but hold a funeral within two days, their son was buried next to his older brother as Church and Angelica sobbed over their two sons with their remainin children.

 

 

In a way, Angelica blamed herself for their second's son death and no matter how much Church tried to sooth her, nothing could be done. It pained Church to see her in so much pain and regret, he tried his best to keep her smiling and though, their love for each other was strong the couple kept having to mourn over death over death in their lives. The more it happened, the more bitter Angelica got and as she grew bitter, she pushed past Church and it left him broken and alone. 

 

 

It only grew when their final child was born, Baby Angelica, named after her mother was a giggly baby, his wife finally found another reason to smile. His wife was the happuest she could be, holding her baby girl close and having a great laugh as she played with her. Church prayed that nothing would trample on his wife's happiness... but, unfornatedly, fate wasn't on their side as Baby Angelica got a deadly fever. The once giggly baby was wailing on top of her little lungs, sobbing in pain and Angelica senior was desperate, she begged the doctor to do something, to save her daughter and Church was willing to do anything to make her wish come true as he was ready to die for it! He didn't want his baby girl to lose her life nor see the smile on his wife's face disappear forever, yet the doctor shooked his head and told them,  _"We can only hope for the best."_  

 

 

Baby Angelica died in her parents arms, staring up at them with her father's eyes before closing them, never opening them again. It was that moment, Angelica's smile seemed to fade out of existence as she would rarely smirk or show any flicker of amusement. The only times she actually show any sign of happiness was whenever she spend time with him, Rine, and Betsey, her two sisters Eliza and Peggy, her nephew John Church Hamilton and William Stephen Hamilton and her nieces Little Liza and Angie. Church tried his best to keep her smiling but he couldn't fully help her since she build a large barricade around her heart and emotions, showing little signs of humility.

 

 

Then, poor Mrs. Schuyler passed away, leaving all the Schuyler Children in distraught as well as their children and spouses. It was so sudden, it only seemed like a few days ago that Mrs. Schuyler was laughing away and hollering on top of her lungs in the Pastures for her husband. It fell as Mrs. Schuyler passed after an illness that took away all her strenght as she died with Mr. Schuyler by her side, holding her hand in a strong grip with their three sons, John Bradstreet, Philip Jeremiah, and Rennselaer hovering over him with tears streaming down their eyes. 

 

 

The death of Mrs. Schuyler wasn't the only loss the entire family had to expirence as poor Rennselaer passed away soon after, after conquering the same illness that robbed his mother away from them. He passed away with his wife and brother, John Bradstreet, at his house in Albany and soon, his light faded away into the stars above. The Schuylers were sobbing over the youngest Schuyler Brother's life that was robbed away from them and unfornatedly, John Bradstreet had gone hysterical as he refused to believe his baby brither had left him. No matter how many times they tried to tell him, he snapped and growled at them... yet, when he finally recovered, the man fell into a deep depression like the rest of his siblings.

 

 

He mourned with his sisters Angelica, Cornelia, and Caty and found comfort with Philip Jeremiah, Eliza, and Peggy. Yet, as he and his wife try to move on, John Bradstreet desired to see his his baby brother again yet kept trying to keep up the pace. That pace however ended as during the Winter of 1800, the eldest Schuyler Brother fell horribly ill and as they feared, he passed away in the month of January at sunrise, with his poor wife, three of his sisters, Cornelia, Eliza, and Caty by his side as well their brother Philip Jeremiah. His only request was to be buried next to Rennselaer and his request was granted. He was buried next to his little brother and as well as near to their mother, only a few distance away.

 

 

The uear 1800-1801 was horrible for the family, but when they all thought the deaths will stop, however, Peggy's health started declining and before Church knew, the bright and sassy Schuyler Sister was gone... time seemed to stop when he read the letter from Stephen Sr, the writing was smudged with dried tears from Stephen Sr when he wrote and it only seemed to get ruined when Church read as he couldn't stop crying. 

 

 

Angelica sheddes tears yet the icy look om her face didn't fade away. She didn't crack, instead of sadness, she became more bitter and it appears she had taken it from her father as after his wife's death and seeing three of his children die, Mr. Schuyler became cold and angry. They didn't trust Stephen Sr's able to parent Stephen Jr, considering he was young and hardly expirenced even though Stephen Jr was growing up to be a fine lad! The accusation led to Stephen Sr in a great depression, his wife was ripped away from and now his own father-in-law and sister-in-law were planning to rob his son away?

 

 

However, when Church found out about the accusation, he was horrified and tried to talk sone sense in his wife but Angelica was stubborn and proud, not bidding an eye. It was then Church realized that the bitterness drowned his dear wife to deep into the waters. Determined however, he still saw hope for Angelica to change her mind and prehaps Mr. Schuyler, Church went to the only other person that could help him talk some sense in them, Eliza. 

 

 

Once he told her about the entire situation,  Eliza quickly came to stand by his side as they went off to Stephen Sr's defense. The entire discussion was quietly tense, Eliza sat by with Angelica with Church as the husband and little sister try to smother the bitterness in Angelica's heart. Eliza given the couple comfort before, in fact, when Richard Hamilton Church died, she was the one who the couple went for comfort. Eliza was always there for them as a symbol of strenght and goodness, Angelica truly believes that Eliza was the best thing in their lives and Church valued Eliza's as the most beloved person to his heart. Eliza always came running to comfort them, embracing her eldest sister whenever she needed the comfort she desrved...

 

 

Prehaps Eliza's goodness reached to Angelica and soon Mr. Schuyler's senses and dropped the topic of taking Stephen Jr to Albany with ease. Both Stephens distance themselves from Angelica and Mr. Schuyler but before, the two rarely minded. Angelica began to smike more as she spended her days with Eliza and started seeing the goodness in life and would often surprise Church with kisses and pecks on the lips, cheek, and on the neck as Church couldn't be more happier. His once high-spirited came back with witty remarks as he was happy she was smiling again...

 

 

That smile would have been still there however... if Eliza hadn't passed away as well. Church was frozen in place when his eldest son came home with tears streaming down his eyes, a letter in hand as he shakingly handed it to him as soon as he came into the livingroom where the rest of their family was. Angelica was reading in her armchair and tensed up when she saw her eldest mame his way to his father and handed over the letter before taking a seat beside Betsey. Church stood up in his armchair and began reading before time had stopped and he dropped the letter in shock and denial, violently shaking his head. Their son Johnny went over to pick up the letter and his face paked when he read the first few sentence before bursting into tears. 

 

 

Angelica couldn't take it anymore, she went over and took the letrer from her son and read it. Silence fell, Angelica stood there with a blank expression on her face, little Richard Stephen Church stood up as if he knew what was coming next and took Betsey out of the room. Phil, Rine, and Johnny followed after and Church closed his eyes as his ears went deaf as darkness swirled around him as he sank to his knees and Angelica screamed to the heavens.

 

 

Six minths past since Eliza pased away, Church stood by the window of his office, sighing sadly. He looked over his shoulder and a bunch of letters, that were half done, laid idly on his desk as Church went over and picked up a few as he read along the lines sadly with a bitter smile before going by the lid fire flace, tossing them inside the flames as he sat down on one of the armchair. He watched as the letters crumpled into the flames and disappearing into ashes.

 

 

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" 

 

 

Church looked over to the doorway with a gentle smile as he met Angelica's eyes, "I could say the same for you, dear."

 

 

Angelica stood by the doorway with cross arms and tired look in her eyes as she went over, pressing a hand on his shoulder. Angelica gaze down at him wuth a hard stare as she only met his tender one,

 

 

"Come to bed," she softly murmured as Church nodded, slowly getting up,

 

 

"The children are asleep," muttered Angelica, crossing her arms as she and her husband made it down the hall to their room. Church chucked lightly as he went under the covers as angelica swiftly joined him without any amusement. 

 

 

"Including Phil? The boy usually stays up working," He asked with a fond smile but it soon faltered with Angelica murmured out,

 

 

"He's no child, John, and he isn't home," she bluntly replied. Church's face fell,

 

 

"He's not? Where is he?" He asked worriedly, Angelica sighs heavily,

 

 

"Prehaps he is out with friends or staying with the Hamiltons," she sounded unconcerned as Church sighs sadly,

 

 

"You two fought again, didn't you, love," he knowingly stated as Angelica shrugged,

 

 

"He was showing too much attitude today," she grumbled, turning her back to him. Church sighs sadly,

 

 

"He loves you Angelica, he just has it hard to express it to you," he whispered weakly as Angelica sighs roughly,

 

 

"That boy and I have lost our love as we fell deep into the tragic demises it our lives," Angelica murmured, looking over her shoulders. "I lost him long ago, John... I am not going to lose our daughters or our younger sons as well... one more death, John,  _one more,_ especially one certain person, I will lose my sanity. Mark my words."

 

 

Church was quiet as he watched her rest herself against the bed. Should he ask who that  _one certain person_ or not... 

 

 

Church sighs sadly before forcing a smile, "I love you, Angelica." He softly and genuinely whispered before turning away and closing his eyes. He felt the bed sift as he heard her turn over...

 

 

She never responded. Church never felt so alone...

 

 

* * *

 

 

By the early morning, Alexander woke up to children's laughter and sat up straight on the couch to see a very... shocking sight. Lafayette was in the livingroom, on his hands and knees, crawling around as he pretended to be a horse with Little Liza and William on his back as the two small children laughed happily and with glee as the Frenchman playfully made horse noises. For a second, Alexander thought he was dreaming but when Lafayette's wife came in with a cup of hot coffee on a tray and offered it to him, Alexander felt the stinging hot pain as a liquid drop hit the back of his hand and he was very much awake. Pretending it didn't stung much, Alexander murmured a 'thank you' to the woman as she politely curstied while tucking the tray under her arm before going back into the kitchen.

 

 

Turning back to look at the sight of his two young children still playing with one of his oldest friends, they now were on the floor as Lafayette held them down as he gently tickled the little ones as they laughed in joy as 'Uncle Laffy' tickled them as he chuckled at their amusement. Little Liza turned onto her stomach and gaxe up at her fatger with wide eyes as she gleefully shouted,

 

 

"PAPA!" She reached put for him as William looked up with a tiny grin. "Save us!"

 

 

Alexander blinked before chuckling, resting his coffee on a table before diving onto the floor and lifting both of his children into his laps, tickling them both as they screeched out in delight as Lafayette chuckled at the sight. Withn the next seconds, both children ran out of the livingroom to hide in the kitchen with 'Auntie Adrienne', leaving the two men on the floor with wide smiles. However, the smiles slowly faded away as they finally made eye contact as the two men stared at each other fir a long minute befire Alexander reached out and pinched the Frenchman hard.

 

 

"OW!" Lafayette cried out, rubbing his arm with a frown. "What was that for?!"

 

 

"Sorry, I..." Alexander began befire shaking his head, rubbing his eyes befire lokking back at his friend. "I needed to make sure you were real."

 

 

"Well, I hope you're convinced!" Lafayette grumbled as Alexander offered a small smile as the Frenchman sighs before returning the gesture.

 

 

"What are you doing here?" Alexander finally asked, getting up as he lend Lafayette a hand and pulled hin up. "You were in France."

 

 

"I was in France," Lafayette murmured with a sigh. "I got your letter, mon ami."

 

 

Alexander sighs with a tiny smile, he wroted to Lafayette about Eliza's passing a week after her funeral. "I didn't thought you would come."

 

 

"The way you wrote it, it seemed like you needed my help," Lafayette sighs, he and the older man walked towards the window as they gaze out the morning light. "I'm really sorry, mon ami, about... everything."

 

 

Alexander sighs sadly, nodding, "I still can't believe she is gone..."

 

 

"I didn't believe it either," Lafayette replied with a sigh. "How are you holding up."

 

 

"I feel horrible, to be honest," Alexander confessed, out of everyone in his life, there were only two people who he was able to spill his heart out to: Eliza and Lafayette. "There is never a day where I don't miss her and to be honest, after her funeral I considered to... um..."

 

 

"Alexander," Lafayette softly cried, his eyes widen in disbelief as he quckly place a hand on his friend's shoulder. "You are doing no such thing! Eliza wouldn't want you to... to..."

 

 

"I know, I know," Alexander sighs, tears firming in his eyes. "But I miss her so much, Laf, but I guess... the only thing that is keeping me alive are the eight little angels that My Angel has blessed me with."

 

 

"Good..." Lafayette whispered before gazing at Alexander with a frown. "I'm taking your pistol away, though."

 

 

"Laf-," Alexander began but Lafayette cut him off,

 

 

"Not until you get the proper help you need," Lafayette replied as Alexander sighs, nodding. Lafayette sighs before smiling, "I met your children... they are so delightful."

 

 

Alexander finally gave a genuine grin towards his friend as he chuckled out, "Indeed they are, mon ami."

 

 

"Both of your daughters are angels," Lafayette gushed, patting his friend's back. "Little Angie, the last time I saw her, she was always hiding behind her mother's skirt. A pretty little girl grew up to be a very beautiful young lady. You have to keep an eye on her, because boys will be chasing the poor girl."

 

 

"Not if I am still alive," Alexander huffed with a smile as the two men wandered back onto the couch.

 

 

"Little Liza is adorable," Lafayette chuckled, leaning back into the couch with a bright smile. "A shy little girl like her sister but as sweet as her mother as the same goes for your Angie as well. She'll grow  to be as beautiful as Angie and your Eliza."

 

 

"That I am aware," Alexander smirks, picking up hus coffee from the table. "Meaning I need to chase more boys away from her."

 

 

"I know you do," Lafayette snickered as he added on. "Your sons are mini Alexanders. Philip, that boy grew so tall, almost as tall as me. Any girl caught his eyes yet?"

 

 

"He seems to fancy Theodosia," Alexander murmured with a small smile as Lafayette's eyes lid up,

 

 

"You mean..." Lafayette's eyes widen in glee. "A Hamilton and a Burr, how scandalous!"

 

 

"Very funny," Alexander muse at his friend's teasing.

 

 

Lafayette chuckled as he went on, "It appears petite Alexander, James, John, and William also take after their father."

 

 

"You don't know half of it," Alexander mumbled with a smile, taking a sip of his coffee with a satified hum. 

 

 

"I met Stephen and his son," Lafayette mused. "His son is quiet boy and Stephen seems rather fond of my wife."

 

 

Alexander smirked as he saw a jealous flicker in his friend's eyes, "Don't worry, Stephen is too much in love with Peggy and would never go after another man's wife."

 

 

"Yes, but he better behave himself because my dear adrienne is mine," Lafayette huffed as Alexander laughed wholeheartedly,

 

 

"The last time I remember, you two fenced and he won," Alexander retroted as Lafayette's face cracked,

 

 

"He was only lucky!" Lafayete explained as Alexander rolled his eyes with a smile. "Anyhow, his boy seems like a modest lad."

 

 

"He is an intellegent boy," Alexander exclaimed happily. "A true artist, the painting hung by the fireplace, he made it!"

 

 

Lafayette's eyes widen as his jaw dropped, "You can't be serious!"

 

 

"I am!" Alexander chuckled befire adding on. "My Eliza and I love it!"

 

 

"You should," Lafayette cried out with a bright grin. "My, my, Stephen must be so proud, if it were my son, I would be boasting away all in Europe!"

 

 

"Speaking about your son, where is he?" Alexander asked curiously, looking around the room. Lafayette chuckled as he told him,

 

 

"Out picking firewood with Philip and Stephen, mon ami," he swiftly replied as Alexander smiled and nodded. "He is investing himself into politics and science now."

 

 

"Proud?" Alexander said with a grin as Lafayette grinned and nodded,

 

 

"Very! Now... the baby," Lafayette turned serious as Alexander gave a small sigh and waited. "... what did you name him?"

 

 

Alexander blinked in surprise, befire chuckling lightly, "You don't know."

 

 

"You only mentioned it was a healthy boy but not his name," Lafayette replied as he went on. "He is still asleep and I didn't had the heart to wake him. I would have asked the children but I wanted to hear it from you."

 

 

"Gilbert de Lafayette Hamilton," Alexander replied with a heavy sigh, he still really hated that name.

 

 

Lafayette blinked, "Huh?"

 

 

Alexander sighs heavily, "That's his name. Gilbert de Lafayette Hamilton. Eliza named him... after you."

 

 

Lafayette was quiet as tears began to stream down his face as he slowly smiled, "You mean, your Eliza named your son after me?"

 

 

Alexander forced a smile, trying hard not crindge. Lafayette was quiet before cheering out,

 

 

 _"FINALLY! I BEEN WAITING FOR NEALRY TWENTY-ONE YEARS!"_ The Frenchman leaped up and let out a whoop as Alexander laid taken back with a raised brown before shaking his head in dismay. Of course he was, Lafayette had been urging the Hamiltons to name one of their sons after him ever since Eliza was first pregnant with Philip but Alexander always declined that request, now his dream had came true!

 

 

"I am now afraid Little Gilbert will become like his namesake," muttered Alexander with a heavy sigh as he looked up at Lafayette with a fond smirk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Mon ami..."_

 

 

_"Lafayette, NO!" Alexander scowled the Frenchman, who whined out like a child as he tailed after the shorter man._

 

 

_"But Alexander-," Lafayette began as they made it into the livingroom of the Hamilton's House, where Eliza sat waiting on the armchair, knitting as she gaze up at them with a curious look on her eyes. Her belly was beaitifully plump and a happy, cheerful light surronded her as she smiled earmly at her husband and dear friend._

 

 

_Alexander smiled fondly at his wife as he made his way over and pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead before kneeling down in front of her, nuzzling his nose against her pregnant belly, "How are you little one?"_

 

 

_There was a small kick of a reply as Eliza giggled out with a baby voice, "Strong and healthy, papa."_

 

_Alexander chuckled, "Good, good."_

 

 

_The couple glanced over and found Lafayette pouting by the doorway with crossed arms, letting out a grumpy huff. Alexander grumbled, turning to look at his wife as he exclaimed out, "Eliza, tell him that there is no way we are naming out son after him!"_

 

 

_Eliza raised a brow, "Um... why?"_

 

 

_"Because Alexander doesn't appreciate his dear friend and would rather give your baby a pathetic name instead," Lafayette muttered under his breathe as Alexander shot him an angry glare,_

 

 

_"You have twelve names! There is no way I am naming my son Marie Joesph Paul Yves Roch, Gilbert du Motier de Marquis de Lafayette Hamilton!" Alexander cried as Lafayette groaned, but they stopped pouting when Eliza giggled at their brotherly bickering,_

 

 

_"Prehaps we can work something out?" Eliza suggested with a wink, Alexander sighs heavily as he relunctly nodded as Lafayette smiles hopefully,_

 

 

_"Of course, Betsey, of course," Alexander smiles genuinely at her, not wishing to argue with her._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

"And here we are!" Angie cheered, coming into the livingroom, where her father and the Marquis sat by with baby Gilbert in her arms. The baby looked around the room before noticing a new face as he giggled delightfully as he made a grab for Lafayette.

 

 

"Oh my!" Lafayette exclaimed, rosing up to his feet with a smile as he swiftly picked up the baby from Angie's arm. "He has Eliza's smile!"

 

 

"Indeed he does," Alexander said happily, finishing up his coffee befire placing the empty cup onto the table. Lafayette bounced his namesake around the room as the baby laughed joyfully,

 

 

 

"He really likes you, Uncle Laf," Angie softly said with a smile, Lafayette smiled fondly at her,

 

 

"Well dear, get use to seeing me around because Uncle Laf is here to stay," Lafayette winke cheekily, earning a delighted laugh from the girl.

 

 

"The little ones will be so happy," Angie clapped her hands and it was then at that moment, the front door opened and the slight cold breeze tickled Angie from behind before the door shut. 

 

 

"We're home!" Philip called out, carrying a bunch of firewood in his arms, walking down the hall. "It appears another storm is coming!"

 

 

 

Philip informed before disppearing down the hall to the kitchen to greet Adrienne and his younger siblings. Stephen Sr paced after with a small chuckle, "The Lafayette came right on time then!"

 

 

He winked at Lafayette who smirked mischievously befire the younger man disappeared into the kitchen as well. Georges came by with a huff, entering the livingroom and neatly dropping the firewood a few distance away from the fireplace. He glanced up at the window and smiled tiredly,

 

 

"Not a second too late," he chuckled, gesturing to window as everyone present, excluding Gilbert, turned their heads to see heavy snow falling. 

 

 

"I can barely see the street anymore!" Angie exclaimed, going over to Georges with a grin. "You came right one time." 

 

 

"Well, I had motivation," Georges smirked slyly at her as Angie felt her cheeks grow rosy as she bit her lips, nodding fir him to contuine. "I told Liza that I would come to her tea party."

 

 

Angie blinked as Georges slipped past her before laughing, following after him. Alexander raised a brow, turning to Lafayette, "Was he flirting with her?"

 

 

"Who?" Lafayete asked, not looking at his friend as he was too busy making faces for Gilbert's amusement.

 

 

"I... nevermind," Alexander sighs heavily.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Church gazes out the window in distraught, his eldest hasn't came home yet as he began to worry. Turning over, he saw Betsey looking at him with fearful eyes as she went over to her father as she worriedly asked as she took his hands,

 

 

"Phil is coming back, isn't he papa?"

 

 

Church swallowed before answering as he and his daughter looked back at the heavy storm, "I hope so, darling, I hope so."

 

 

And they prayed he is out of harm and found shelter.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Phil shivered through the storm, hugging hismself tightly as he heavy coat could give him enough warmth he needs. He should go back home, but he was way to stubborn and refused meet his mother's eyes. Closing his eyes, he thought about his two aunts, Auntie Eliza and Aunt Peggy, pretending they were by his side with him.

 

 

"Sir, you shouldn't be out in this storm!" A soft voice called out to him, Phil looked up as he saw an angel. A beautiful young girl with long, dark hair that swayed in the window with warm brown eyes and a gentle look on her face that reminded him so much of his Auntie Eliza. Phil sighs blissfully before collasping.

 

 

"Oh my God!" The angel exclaimed, falling to her knees, her sled in a near distance as her driver and caretaker turned to her with wide eyes and concerned over them. 

 

 

"Anna!" Her caretaker exclaimed, jumping out the sled and knelt beside her and Phil.

 

 

"Oh, uncle, we have to help him!" The angel, Anna, looked up at the older man with pleading eyes. Her uncle sighs and nodded as be helped his niece put Phil into the sled and once they entered inside, he ordered the driver to head back to their estate to avoid the storm.

 

 

They'll be fine... hopefully.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Lafayette has been waitung for nearly twenty-one years to have his namesake.


	9. The Little Lion's Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story is what William remembers as he and Adrienne talk.

 

William sat by the kitchen window, his chn nested in his arms as he stared at the snow storm. He didn't hear his Cousin Stephen and older brother, John, walk in with a pile of books as they each grabbed a apple from the fruit bowl from the kitchen table and walked off, chattering. He didn't notice Alex and James snickering as they plotted on their next scheme before running out ti find their next target. Nor did he even bid an eye when his father and eldest brother, Philip came walking past, arguing like they usually do befire Philip stormed upstairs with their father pursuing after him.

 

 

William only stared, wishing his mama was here to hold him, sing him the lullaby and carry him to bed like she always did. He now wondered if there was anything he could have done, to save her life and let her live longer. Gilbert and Liza deserved to have mama still here with them, Gilbert didn't even had any memories of their beautiful mama, he is too young. William thought for a moment before remembering a certain story his mother told his siblings and him...

 

 

_'The Little Lion's Angel'_

 

 

Maybe he should have known, maybe they all shoukd have known, maybe his siblings thought about now and then as he realized his mother probably felt like this way too... maybe...

 

Closing his eyes, the boy remembered months ago, his mother by the fireplace, heavily pregnant, smiling brightly as he and his siblings surronded her with eager eyes. William sighs sadly as he murmured,

 

 

"I'm sorry, mama... I didn't knew."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_"Mama, can you tell us a story?" William asked, gazing up at his mother with wide eyes and a big smile, knowing his mother would say 'yes'. He sat criss-crossed by the fireplace, gazing up at his mother who sat in her armchair, she smiled brightly down at him as she rubbed her pregnant belly before going on with her needlework as she softly replied,_

 

 

_"Of course."_

 

 

_Little Liza's eyes widen with joy as she quickly ran over to sit next to William on her knees, gazing up at her mother with delightful eyes. The older Hamilton children shared a quick glance before grinning big, Philip sat on the couch, pretending to read a book but in reality, his ears were all on his mother's voice. Angie sat with John on the softchair, both smiling big as Alex and James sat on their feet, preparing to listen. Eliza smiled lightly as she as she cleared her throat and began to tell a tall tale,_

 

 

_"Once upon a time, there was a lonely boy who longed to be loved, so he made a wish on the brightest star high above. He wished for a friend... an angel," Eliza grinned at the curious eyes on her as she contuined to work on her needlework while she contuined the story._

 

 

_"The boy grew up to become a man of great wit and intelligence, yet, he had a temper... jealousy in his heart and wasn't truly satisfied with anything. He worked his way into a respected general's camp and became one of his known aide-de-camps. Because of his temper, his fellos aides called him 'The Little Lion'."_

 

 

 _Eliza giggled as she saw her youngest_ _daughter giggling behind her hands befire the little girl perked up, "That's cute, mama."_

 

 

_Eliza grinned, nodding in agreement, "It is, isn't it... now, the Little Lion forgotten his wish that he made all these years ago and kept himself alone and his heart closed. However, it all changed when there was a ball. The Little Lion decided to go for his amusement and there... he met an Angel."_

 

 

_Each of the Hamilton children's eyes lid up as Philip even placed his book to the side and smiled big, wanting to hear more. Eliza felt the baby kick, she smiled, placing the thread down to the side on a table and rubbed her belly soothingly as she contuined on, yet her eyes grew slightly glossy as her smiled changed a little. As if she was keeping a secret..._

 

 

_"The Angel was known to be trusting and kind, she was a little plain but her heart was big and open as she welcomed the lonely Lion into her arms. The Little Lion and the Angel fell in love with each other and they got married. However..."_

 

 

_A small pause, each of the younger Hamiltons exchanged looks before William asked, "However what, mama? What happened to the Little Lion and the Angel?"_

 

 

_Eliza gave a sad smile as she went on, "Though they lived happily... The Little Lion wasn't satisfied. They had many beautiful children that they loved greatly and the Angel tried her best to be enough for the Little Lion... but as she tried to heal his heart, the Little Lion hurted his Angel... over and over again..."_

 

 

_Eliza smiled softly as extended a hand to Liza, who began shedding tears as the little girl made her way over to sit by her mother's side and let her mother wipe her tears away, "Do you want me to contuine, Little Amor?"_

 

 

_The little girl nodded, nuzzling into her mother with teary eyes as Eliza pressed a kiss on her temples and contuined to tell the story, "However, whenever he hurted his Angel, the more The Little Lion felt guilty and for the final mistake he made, he nearly lost everything. He lost his friends, his children, his family... his everything, yet, he didn't want to let go of the Angel. He searched for her everyewhere and when he thought he lost her forever... she came back to him. Like she always had and always will."_

 

 

_A small smile came across each if her children's and it slowly became a grin as she went on wuth a bright smile,_

 

 

_"Wanting to fix everything, The Little Lion did everything he could to earn the forgiveness from those he love and prived himself worthy for the Angel's love. Unaware that the Angel never stopped loving him and will forever be his even after her final breathes."_

 

 

_"What happened next, mama?" William curiously asked befire regretting it when his mother's smile slightly faded and he and his siblings shared worried looks._

 

 

_"On one summer day," Eliza said with a weak smile. "The Angel birthed a healthy baby boy to her family, she handed him to the Little Lion as he happily cooed at their cub with the rest if their cubs, the Angel smiled before closing her eyes and went to the other side, into the heavens again."_

 

 

_Slowly, each of her children burst into tears as William crawled over to his mother's legs, crying in her skirt as Liza curled in her mother's side, quietly sobbing. Eliza sighs with a gentle smile, caresing her daughter and son, turning to her elder children wuth a genuine look in her eyes. Soon, Alex and James were by her feet, clinging to her skirt as they quietly sobbed. Angie and John were soon by her side, crying on her knee as Philip stood by her chair and bend to cry in her shoulder. Eliza sighs with a warm smile, stroking her eldest's cheek before carressing her other children until they each look up at her with glossy eyes,_

 

 

_"Hey now, it's alright," she assured them, kissing each of their foreheads before nuzzling into the chair with a bright smile. "It's only a story, my loves."_

 

 

_"But the Angel left her family," William quietly said, clinging onto John, who nodded desperately. Eliza smiled, catching his tear with her thumb as she replied,_

 

 

_"No sweetheart, the Angel was still watching them, sweetheart... she longed to be by their side again but an Angel's life in this world is short, but she had the gift to watch all her children and her Little Lion go on, even at their worst and gave them hope and know that one day, they'll see her again. For now..." Eliza hummed, rubbing her pregnant belly, grinning as her children eyed her fondly as Angie and Philip placed a gentle hand on her swollen stomach with loving tenderness._

 

 

_"They all watched over the little gift she given them as the baby boy grew up to protect his father and siblings, connecting with his mother by her heart as they all reunited through love. The Little Lion grew old and happy, and atlast as he closed his eyes, he met with his Angel and they lived happily ever after. The End~"_

 

 

_"I like that story," Liza softly said, gently hugging her mother as Eliza looked down at her fondly befkre pressing a kiss on in her forehead,_

 

 

_"I'm happy you did, my love," Eliza replied before gasping as she felt a hard kick, Philip and Angie exchanged looks befkre grinning big,_

 

 

_"Did you feel that?" Angie laughed as her brother nodded,_

 

 

_"Someone seemed to enjoyed the story too," Philip mused, letting John put his hand tenderly on their mother's belly too._

 

 

_"Mama?" William softly said as his mother looked down at him. "You will always be by our side, right?"_

 

 

_"Yes, darling," Eliza replied with a warm, motherly smile as she carresed his cheek. "I will forever be by your side... no matter what."_

 

* * *

 

William blinked and looked away from the kitchen's window with a small frown, looking down sadly as he thought about his mother. He sat on the counter, gently kicking his legs as 'Auntie' Adrienne made breakfast. He heard her gently humming before it abruptly stopped as he heard her slowly coming over to him,

 

 

"William, dear, is something the wrong?" She stammbered a little, her English wasn't perfect but William easily understood her as he softly replied,

 

 

"I miss mama."

 

 

Adrienne's eyes widen before sighing softly, picking the boy into her arms as William gently threw his arms over her neck as he looked at her with glossy eyes. Adrienne let the small boy nuzzle in her shlulder as she gently bounced him around, rubbing his back soothingly,

 

 

"I know, sweetie, my mama is gone too..." she softly said as William looked at her in the corner of his eye as he quietly asked,

 

 

"Really? Do you miss her?" An innocent question that Adrienne shed a teary smile,

 

 

"Every child misses their mama, dear, even me," she replied as William bowed his head as he softly contuined,

 

 

"It will be the first Christmas without mama," he sniffed as Adrienne soon pulled him into her chest, kissing his temples.

 

 

"Your mama is always watching you, my dear boy," she gently told him, William looked up at her as he observed her for a moment before smiling big,

 

 

"You have the same light as my mama," he told her, taking the woman by surprise yet she gently smiled at him, letting him contuine, "It's bright and happy, however, it's a little different. My mama's light is very kind, gentle, and cheerful. You're is sweet, tender, and caring, a bit different of my mama and it's good thing. We are all different!" 

 

 

"Indeed it is!" Adrienne found herself agreeing with a big grin on her face. She merely met William for a few hours but found herself getting attached to the boy within seconds. William smiled at her before innocently tilting his head as he shyly asked,

 

 

"Could I call you, Auntie Adri?" His voice soft and meek, Adrienne's eyes widen before they soften as she smiled lightly, pressing a gentle kiss on his forehead as she replied in a voice of silk,

 

 

"Oui, mon petite warrior, you may," after her words, William nuzzled into her, smiling big as he cheerily exclaimed,

 

 

"Then I will protect you until the end, Auntie Adri!"

 

 

Adrienne laughed delightedly as she hugged him tightly as he happily nuzzled into her, "I feel safer already, my love."

 

 

William smiled against her, he was going to keep his Auntie Adri safe and make his mama proud because she was always by his side. Forever will be.

 

 

Everything will be alright. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> William, I love him so much! His story arc is inly begining and Adrienne will have a goid role in it as well! 
> 
>  
> 
> I miss Eliza so much!
> 
>  
> 
> I already have everyone's stiries planned and have some great ideas for Gilbert once he gets older.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so excited!


	10. Morals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Schuyler and his only remaining son, make a arrangment.

The snow storm died down as only gentle snowflakes fluttered gracefully down from the heavens, Angelica watched as her husband, younger daughter and youngest son made their way out and onto the streets, wearing heavy cloaks around them. Her husband had left, making sure to kiss her affectionatly on the cheek. Betsey also presented her mother a loving peck on the cheek, while little Richard timidly followed the action, very nervously. Angelica welcomed it all and to Richard's surprise, his mother gave him a genuine smile that left him grinning before he followed his father and sister out the door. They were going to town, for a little walk and quality time, prehaps to even find Phil at his favorite resting places. 

 

 

Angelica admits it well, her eldest son was intellegent and witty, prehaps the most like her yet they both never admitted it... or rather, Phil hated to admit to be like his mother any way possible. That boy depise her, Angelica grew to accept it and figured that no matter how successful he'll become, he will remain her biggest disappointments. It was cruel, but she stopped caring long before as she and Phil had already hollered in each other faces  _'I wish you were never by mother! Because of you, you will be my biggest failure!' _and the phrase  _'And I wish you were never my son, since you only became a disappointment to this f_ _amily!'_ respectively. They were both cruel to each other and left their relationship in strain ties as the two had always fought, dinners always ended with them yelling at each other and Phil always stormed out with a fuming while Angelica snarls, thundering her way up stairs and slapping the door shut to her bedroom.

 

 

Angelica sighs tiredly as she watched her husband, daughter, and son went onto the streets before smiling sadly as she made her way to the halls and up the stairs. She past Rine's bedroom, Angelica found her older daughter studying and writing down notes in her notebook. Angelica smirked, knowing her daughter will grow to become as witty as herself as Angelica contuined on her way befire stopping as she looked over into one of the upstairs drawing room, she found Johnny pacing around with a book in hand as he read intendly before closing his eyes and murmured the words as if to makes sire he memorized them well. Angelica raised a brown before entering the room as called,

 

 

"What are you doing, Johnny?" 

 

 

The teenager nearly jumped out if his skin when he heard his mother calls as he wheeled around befire smiling nervously, stammbering out, "S-studying, ma'am! Preparing for college!"

 

 

An awkward silence stirred between the mother and son. Johnny felt his heart racing in hus chest, he held a great amount if respect for his mother but also knew he should fear her all the same. Yet, unlike his older brother, who held strain ties with their mother and their younger brother, who held a great amount fear and never uttered a single word to their mother, Johnny actually held a healthy amount of love for their mother. Though, there were a few times he actually expressed it. 

 

 

On the otherhand, Angelica was actually quite fond her second son. She did love him but there were a few times where she actually expressed it. It was cruel but out of her three surviving sons, Johnny was her favorite. Prehaps it was because he was so much like his father, as well he actually tried to see things in her view and not jump into conclusions that she was a cruel woman. She was strict on all children, but like her two daughters, Johnny did understand her well. Angelica lacked maternal insticts and had a hard time committing to her family, but she was trying by gifting her children the greatest education she could provide. As the eldest child, she was raised to become the perfect woman, but never the perfect wife or mother.

 

 

Prehaps that's why she had it so hard in building any sort of realtionship with her children... 

 

 

Angelica blinked yet she offered a thin smile and nodded in encouragingly as her son sighs, as if a heavy weight lifted his shoulders as he saw a approving glint within her icy orbs.

 

 

"I'll leave you to it, dear," Angelica murmured as her son nodded before she turned her heels and walked out the door, feeling more proud than ever. 

 

 

Johnny smiled, however, it slowly fell before fading away in total as soon as the door shut behind his mother. He sighs tiredly, though, he was still young, the boy knew his mother well.

 

 

She had a wonderful marriage as his father doted on his mother. Rine, Betsey, even Richard, himself, and though, Phil wants to deny it, they all hold a great amount of respect for their mother.

 

 

But, he knows, prehaps his sisters and brothers don't. He and his father always knew, though,

 

 

His mother, Mrs. Angelica Schuyler Church is never satisfied.

 

 

Not with this life.

 

 

Not with her perfect and loving marriage.

 

 

Not with her children.

 

 

Not with  _anything._

 

 

For Johnny, his father, and his Auntie Eliza came to realize, when his mother uttered that his Uncle Hamilton was an icurus that flew too close to the sun. She was so unawre that she herself, was also an icurus that is flying to near the sun, unaware of it. So far gone that _no_ _one_ could pull her back. His father and Auntie Eliza tried but to no avail. Now... it seemed like it was up to him to stop his mother from reaching her downfall.

 

 

Bitterness is growing, poisanous roots were spreading, they were losing and Mrs. Angelica Schuyler Church maybe not only her own downfall but prehaps her family. 

 

 

Sighing sadly, the boy contuined with his studies, reading by the window as he wondered if they could ever truly be happy.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Church walked his two children down the streets with a meek look in his eyes, they already went to town and had not found Phil yet... which led to one last place to check upon. He glanced at his daughter, Betsey had a rather weak smile on her lips and turning down to his son, he bowed his head with a sad look in his eyes. Church sighs as he smiled lightly, 

 

 

"What's wrong, Richard?" His question catching his daughter's attetion as she turned to her little brother with curiousity and tenderness. Richard was quiet befire dqueezing his father's hand as he looked up with wide eyes,

 

 

"Papa... how did you know you love mama?"

 

 

Church froze, he stopped walking, forcing his children to stop as well as they looked at him wide eyes. Church blinked, staring at nothing up ahead as his throat went dry, not sure how to answer... 

 

 

He felt both of his children's eyes on him, helet out a hesitate sigh as he softly answered, nearly pleadingly, "I'll tell you when the time is right..."

 

 

Betsey and Richard exchanged a shock look but nodded, still astonished at their father's hesitation. For Betsey, she grew worried as she knew her father loved their mother with all his heart... why was he so nervous on such topic? Richard, however, was a rather wise five-year-old as he immediately figured that his parent's love story wasn't the ideal story one will tell their children. Unforantedly, they young boy was right as Church lead them down with drifting memories and a rehretting pang in his heart as he wondered what could have been... 

 

 

The trio made their way down the streets befire taking a different route from town, to upper class neighborhoods. 

 

 

"Where are we going, papa?" Betsey softly asked. Church sighs with a light smile,

 

 

"To find your big brother." Was all he said as his two children remained submissive and intrigued the rest of the way. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mr. Philip Schuyler sat patiently in the armchair of the livingroom of the Pastures, that sat near the flaming fireplace as his spectacles glisten through the flickers of the flame. His figure remained tall and handsome, yet he turned old and grey as he aged along the years and after losing his dear wife, his one true love as well as outliving four of his children, losing many infants babies, and many if his grandchildren, Mr. Schuyler lost his smile and parts if his compassion.

 

 

There he sat, staring up at the portrait of him, in his youthful form of his wedding day as his belove Catherine, standing by his side with a beaming smile, looking radiant and bright in her bridal gown. Gazing at his wife's portait, a hint of a smile edged on the old man's lips befire it fell when he heard his maid and long time friend, Isabelle, knocking on the edge of the doorway before softly announcing,

 

 

"Master Philip Jeremiah Schuyler as arrived, sir..." her voice was soft and the greif was still stinging as she missed the four lost Schuyler children who she help raised and watched them grew up onto beautiful flowers. 

 

 

Mr. Schuyler sighs, "Send him in."

 

He heard footsteps clicking out, before hearing heavier ones entering as a masculine voice called out,

 

 

"Father."

 

 

"Hello, Jeremiah..." Mr. Schuyler murmured, yet he remained seat and made no effort to look at his only survivng son.

 

 

Philip Jeremiah Schuyler, the only surviving son left of the Schuyler Siblings, stood tall and firm yet a teary look glistened in his hazel eyes. He had grown handsome from a attractive boy, making his way over to his father, kneeling down by his father's seat,

 

 

"You wished to see me..." 

 

 

"Well, I wpuldn't have called you if I didn't!" Mr. Schuyler snapped, Jeremiah blinked in startle but bowed his head respectfully. Mr. Schuyler froze, turning to his spn as he sighs sadly, "I'm sorry... I do love you son and I do enjoy your company, you visit me as often you can and I am grateful for that. I don't express it but I am proud of you of you like I am with the rest of you."

 

 

"I know..." was Jeremiah's words as the father and son shared a fond look at each other, before settling down as the son asked his father, "What can I do for you, papa?"

 

 

Mr. Schuyler's emotions immediately sifted to anger and furious, he rised from his seat as his son quickly followed as he grumbled out, "My Grandchildren, My Sweet Eliza's children, I hadn't seem for six months! I didn't even got to hold the baby who she blessed to give life and lose her life instead."

 

 

Knowing his father's temper well, Jeremiah soothed it by gently rubbing his father's shoukder as the older man calmed down and settked back into the chair. Jeremiah sighs knowingly, "You want to file a case and custody over the Hamilton Children."

 

 

"They're my grandchildren, they deserve a life of luxury and everything the world has to offer..." Mr. Schuyler murmured, Jeremiah sighs,

 

 

"What would Eliza want?" The remaining Schuyler Brother asked rather timidly, Mr. Schuyler let out a sad laugh,

 

 

"Her children to be happy..." he responded, gazing to the side kf the room to the portraits of his children in a row, from eldest to youngest; Angelica, Eliza, Peggy, Bradstreet, Jeremiah, Rennselaer, Cornelia, and Caty. Mr. Schuyler felt a grey smile gloomed over him, "Only their grandpa can make them happy. Only  _I_ can make them happy." 

 

 

"...How can you be so sure, father?" Jeremiah quietly asked, Mr. Schuyler shot him a stern look as he replied, 

 

 

"A father knows what is right for their children."

 

 

Jeremiah blinked as he softly pushed, "Hamilton is a father."

 

 

"A father who betrayed his family and broked his vows..." Mr. Schuyler retroted. 

 

 

Jeremiah sighs defeatedly but nodded in a agreement as his eyes followed his father's figure as the old man rised up again, making his eay to shelves and portraits and spoke, "I'll have Philip marry a nice girl from a wealthy family. Angie deserves a fine gentleman to marry. A handsome lawyer prehaps. Alex and James will have a fine education to prepare them for college. John will also have the finest tutors. William will play in the gardens. Liza will always be in my embrace. And Baby Gilbert... will always be in his grandpa's arms. Don't agree, son?" 

 

 

Jeremiah nodded but couldn't resist but ask, "Suppose Angie and Liza fall in love with men who are like..."

 

 

"Their _father_ ," Mr. Schuyler scoffed with a humorless laugh as he turned to his son. "Forget my blessings. I'll kill em."

 

 

"T-the girls? " Jeremiah exclaimed in shock but was somewhat relieved when his father snapped,

 

 

"NO! The lover!" Mr. Schuyler rolled his eyes with amusement befire sighing tiredly. "Hire the best lawyers, son."

 

 

"Yes, father..." Jeremiah murmured, bowing before leaving the room with a rather defeated look in his eyes as Mr. Schuyler sighs.

 

 

"I'm doing this for my family..." the old man assured himself, before making his way to the tables, where a scotch bottle and a few glasses laid. He poured himself a small glass befire going back to his chair.

 

 

"Everything is for my family." He muttered, taking a sip of his scotch.

 

 

They were true but were they right?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Alexander felt the hair on the back of his neck stick up as he looked out the window with a raised brow but shrugged as he contuined to work in his office. Little Gilbert was sleeping in the extra crib he placed in his office, undisturbed, Alexander smiled warmly towards the crib before turning back to his work. 

 

 

It wasn't until a female shriek startled Alexander from his work, that came from outside. Little Gilbert remained asleep, thankfully, as Alexander gentky picked up his infant son and quickly but carefully went downstairs to see a rather... surprising but amusing sight, 

 

 

There, by the front door, Philip came back inside with his flushed cousin Betsey in his arms, who buried her face in his shoulder as he snickered with amusement. Little Richard passed his cousin's legs and embraced Liza, who ran from her tea party to hug her favorite cousin. Behind her, Angie came around and gasped in delight and raced to hug her Uncle Church who sweeped the girl off her feet with a hardy laugh. The excitement grew when Church saw Stephen Sr as the two men then hugged like brothers, the rest of the Hamiltons came around to excitedly greet their uncle and cousins, but tge most entertaining of all was when The Lafayettes made their appearance and Church nearly fainted.

 

 

Turns out, clumsy Betsey had a slip on the ice, Philip raced out the door as soon as he heard her shrieks and sweeped her up like Knight saving a mere damsel. Betsey, though grateful, was flushing embarressingly but remained charmed by everyone's kindness as soon as her cousin settled her on the couch. Richard ran off with Liza and William, with John in their pursued, Alex, James, Stephen Jr, Betsey, Angie, Georges, and Philip chatted among themselves as young people. Whike all the adults and Little Gilbert remained in the dining room, chatting excitedly with one and other. 

 

 

Yet as friendly conversation past by, Alexander saw a flicker of fear in Church's eyes. Handing the baby to Stephen Sr, taking Church around the dim corners, away from curious ears as Alexander quietly asked,

 

 

"Has Angelica done something questionable?" His voice shook as rage boiled in his veins. Church sighs lightly as he shook his head,

 

 

"My wife is cold as ever yet... I'm afraid she finally lashed out... with Phil." The older man replied as Alexander's face fell,

 

 

"Phil..? Where is he..?" He questioned and Church looked around worriedly,

 

 

"I thought he will be with you..." Church reploed befire his heart sinking. "He left befire the storm started! Betsey, Richard, abd I already scrolled through town but... we can't find him!"

 

 

At every word, Church grew more desperate as everyone's heads jerked to the corner as Alexander blinked in horror. 

 

 

"If he is not here..." he whispered.

 

 

"Phil!" Church exclaimed as the horrible truth washed over him as he raced down the halls, grabbing his coat and out the door. Alexander went on quick pursue on grabbing his own coat, unaware that Stephen Sr came after as soon as he placed Gilbert into Angie's arms. Lafayette, Georges, and Philip were close behind, yet Lafayette made sure to take Adrienne's hand and murmured,

 

 

"Take care of the children, my love," before following everyone out the door, closing it behind him. Adrienne blinked in utmost fear as sge turned over to look at the terrified teenagers and children, Betsey and Richard clinged onto eachother in fear for their older brother as Adrienne looked out the window, swallowing hard and murmured a prayer,

 

 

"Dear God, please show mercy."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Anna Matilda Stewart paced back and forth in the halls of her home, before her Uncle Stewart came out the bedroom with another uncle, Dr. Stewart, made their way out the bedroom door as Dr. Stewart informed,

 

 

"The young man is delusional but stable, he'll gain conscious wuthin the late hours, my dear girl."

 

 

Anna sighs in relief before asking, "May I see him?" 

 

 

"Right this way," Uncle Stewart gestured inside, moving out of the way as Dr. Stewart nodded nodded in approval.

 

 

Anna smiled warmly as she entered inside the room, where the curtains remained open yet the windows shut, the dim light shimmered down in the room. In the center, a bed where a handsome young man laid asleep as Anna made her way over to him, laying on the edge of the bed as she softly asked,

 

 

"Did he say his name?" Her voice soft a curious.

 

 

"Only murmured 'Phil', my dear ," Dr. Stewart replied, Anna smiled lightly as she echoed, Phil before her eyes widen as she Phil made a movement. It was light but his fingers twitched, only barely. Her two uncles left and Anna stayed by Phil's side as a devoted lover as she attented him no matter what...

 

 

She only wondered... who he really is, unaware how much she'll uncover. 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go~
> 
> Mr. Schuyler is doing everything he thinks is right for his family. Jeremiah is considerate for the Hamiltons, but will stand by his father's side no matter what.
> 
> The law-suit storyline is going to be great!


	11. A Father’s Will to Love and Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Schuyler recalls on why he is doing the lawsuit.

Philip Schuyler eyed snowy hills of Albany through the window of his archive, a beautiful sight as he remembered strolling down the path with his dear Catherine, their children playing as he would often join them. Those happy memories made him smile but however, looking up at the sky his smile fell as he noticed another storm cloud rising into the horizons as he sighs, 

 

 

“Those poor unfortunates souls,” His voice was low in a murmur as he chanted a prayer that all was safe to the people of his country that must fall victims to the storm coming. “May the Lord be kind and protect the people and spring shall fall soon, where sunlight will shine shine upon us again.”

 

 

As he said that, the storm hit as heavy snow trembled the hills as Mr. Schuyler backed away from the window to sit in his armchair by the fire, with a book in hand. It was a familiar story that he read to his children in their youth, where he tucked them in bed and pull out this family favourite that has been past on by generation to tell tall tales for little Schuylers to drift into dreamland. It brought great comfort in his grief and lowered his blood pressure that controlled his temper. He remembered when Eliza would sit in his laps while he sit in the armchair with a book in hand while Angelica and Peggy sat on his feet as all three of his little girls would look up at him with eager eyes and let their own imagination fulfil it’s duty to let them go on an adventure in their minds.

 

 

Those days were lost now, Angelica has grown cold and he lost his Eliza and Peggy. Though, once he wins custody over The Hamilton Children, Mr. Schuyler will have Little Liza in his laps with William and Gilbert sitting on his feet as he would read to them instead to relive that fond memory in his early days of a father. He would give his grandchildren everything... everything that Hamilton can’t provide them, a happy childhood. Mr. Schuyler knee he was old and he knew his time will be up one day, who would look after his grandchildren? He had that cover, 

 

 

His son Jeremiah had already given his word to raise his nieces and nephews as if they were his own, if anything were to happen to his father. His youngest daughters, Cornelia and Caty were good influences, they could provide Angie and Liza in how to be a good lady in society and help them find a good man of wealth and honour... despite Cornelia and Caty’s lacking choices of husband’s of their own. He was not worry, he would have a sharp eye on his granddaughters to makes sure they don’t do the same thing. Then of course, there was his eldest Angelica, she was a debatable case as Mr. Schuyler knee she could provide her nephews a well education as well to her nieces, help them shine in society but her bitterness was questionable as well as her loyalty to the family. Mr. Schuyler loves his eldest daughter but was cautious in the same, he learned not to easily trust people once he got the feeling in his gut, even if it was his own daughter.

 

 

He was cruel in a way and he admits it to a fault, he doesn’t want to be but for his family, he won’t be afraid to draw out blood. In the end, Mr. Schuyler’s only focus was his grandchildren but mostly his granddaughters... they were so much like his precious Eliza, he sees how people look at them... even his own family. He sees it all and their selfishness:

 

 

Jeremiah simply adored his two nieces, rumours were true as he had considering filing a case in custody on the two Hamilton Sisters before withdrawing. His argument was that due being polluted in a house dominated by men, Angie and Liza will have no access in growing up with a finer future due to Hamilton’s constant eyes drawing on his son’s studies instead. Why he withdraws, it was early on his dear sister’s passings and he couldn’t raise suspicions and now, as he did, he is more hesitate to carry on his plan but after his father’s demands on a lawsuit for custody on the Hamilton Children, Jeremiah was wary but he was on the sailboat at last, especially when Mr. Schuyler offered the idea that Jeremiah will be the doting caretaker of anything were to happen to him. All hesitation was gone as the remaining Schuyler Son was more than pleased.

 

 

Cornelia and Caty weren’t far behind, they simply cherish the two Hamilton girls, so of course they had pleaded custody early on but were rejected from court. Despite their husbands’ efforts, Cornelia turned nearly as bitter as Angelica while Caty was hopeless... until they heard about their father’s idea and immediately wrote down their support and care on the matter. Of course Mr. Schuyler pleased them with the position in helping the girls rise up in society. 

 

 

Many relatives had gave out their support and care on the matter and Mr. Schuyler knee it was safe to say that he will win this case in ease. Spring will be the good eat season of them all as he would dance away with grandchildren, but... there was always Hamilton to be a threat. He would be reluncted on letting his children go, especially on the fact that his daughters were direct reflections of their beautiful mother. This will be a cruel fight but Mr. Schuyler knee he will win, since when did he ever posed in these types of matter... never. 

 

 

This made him smug but however, he looked over to the window and the heavy storm was whirling as he sighs unfortunately. Times like these, he valued his family more than anything as a certain event swirled into his mind like the storm. He nearly lost himself and his Eliza in one of these storms when she was merely a young woman and he was a general. Times like these, the memory was even realer than ever before...

 

* * *

 

_1778, December_

 

_”Sir, the carriage is  trapped within the largement if he snow!” Their couch man of the time shouted through his accent that was rolling on the tip of his tongue. General Schuyler came out of the carriage, despite his wife, daughter’s, and son’s protests._

 

 

_Gazing through the storm, he called to his couchman, “Get warm inside, sir! I shall go see if there are any warm shelter and inform once I come back!”_

 

_”Philip! We are in the middle of nowhere!” Mrs. Schuyler exclaimed in the warmth of their carriage as she held two-year-old Cornelia in her arms as Rennselaer tucked himself between her and Bradstreet. Mr. Schuyler sighs, he needed to makes sure his family had a better chance on surviving so it means for him to die in the storm, he shall as he must take the chance to know if there was any better shelter for them. Going on, ignoring his family’s calls._

 

 

_The breeze was thick as Mr. Schuyler struggled his footing before stoping in total as he heard, “Papa! Wait!”_

 

 

_Wheeling his body around, he saw his precious Eliza in the comforts of her rather thick gown and cloak, her dark hair blowing in the storm as she struggled her footing as well. “Papa! Please, come back!” She made it in time to grasp his cold hands but he quickly pulled them away and commanded her,_

 

 

_”Elizabeth Schuyler, Go back to the carriage where it is safer from this cold!” He nearly barked, though he did it for her safety but his strong girl wasn’t afraid as she exclaimed,_

 

 

_”Not without you! Mother nearly went after you before I volunteered instead, papa, we need you back!” She pleaded but Mr. Schuyler shook his head as he already made up his mind with the mission stored in his head. He turned away and continued his search,_

 

_”I’ll be back,” he promised, Eliza sighs and made a step forward to go after him but her footing slipped as she let out a shriek and fell to the side. Helping in pain as cold tears slid down her cheeks, she let out a sob of pain as she had twisted her ankle,_

 

 

_”P-papa!” She pleaded for him to come back and he did, Mr. Schuyler already did as soon as he heard her screams as he let out a horrified shout and raced to her side,_

 

 

_”My precious girl!” He cried, examining her ankle and brushing her tears away, Eliza sniffed,_

 

 

_”I can’t...” she began but whimpered as he lifted her up into his arms, cradling her as his child as she is, he told her,_

 

 

_”I will, my dear, rest your head,” he told her as made his way down the path he came from. Eliza closed her eyes, sniffing  as the pain overwhelmed her leg as she clinged onto her father’s neck but as her eyes turned droopy, she opened them and saw the hero of the man he was as she felt safer knowing that he was her father. Closing her eyes, she knew she was safe in his arms and soon, once this was over, they could go home._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Father?” Jeremiah walked into the archive with a few case files. “Is everything alright?”

 

 

He found his father in a sort of trance, Mr. Schuyler gaze at the storm fall and smiled sadly as he replied “I miss your mother and your brothers and sisters, son.” 

 

 

Came over over and saw the tears welling in his father’s eyes as the man placed the files and knelt down and embraced his father. Though, Mr. Schuyler contained his feelings, he led tears fall as he embraced his son who nearly doubted his father would even bother returning his embrace. Though, they both understood each other, despite the coldness in Mr. Schuyler, Jeremiah was one of the few left who saw Mr. Schuyler who he really is... a loving and doting father and husband. 

 

 

Outside the archive, leaning against the wall with tears sliding down her cheeks, Jeremiah’s wife, Sarah, stood alone as she held her feelings to herself. She was the remaining one left to know that this family was breaking apart and it will take someone strong to sew them back together again with the thread of love. But to be fix, one must break...

 

* * *

 

 

Angie stood by the window of the parlour,  with Liza in her arms as the two sisters looked up to each other before hugging each other tight. They were afraid for their family as the storm was getting stronger and their family was breaking slowly and painfully... what can two young girls do to prevent this?

 

 

Angie looked down Liza and eyed the locket around her little sister’s neck that their mother gave. Smiling lightly, she said, “Mama is always with you when you wear that locket, Liza... she is protecting you forever.”

 

 

Liza looked up at her sister and smiled, hugging her tightly, “Mama is always with us.”

 

 

”Yes she is...” Angie agreed as she embraced the little girl in his arms.

 

 

With that knowledge, it as enough to calm them down and give them hope to move forward and take on what will happen next. Mama was it them no matter what, because the Angel loves her family more than anything to protect them and show them love and help them push forward. They are going to be fine... that would be enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, a lot of drama on the way!


	12. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They found who they were looking for!

_1784, December_

 

_Eliza looked out the window with a worry flicker in her eyes, cradling her infant daughter, Angie who was bundled up in blankets and peacefully asleep. The storm cloud had erupted into a blizzard, Eliza shivered at the thought of the least fortunate souls that had to be out there and she couldn’t anything about it. It nearly made her shed a tear, it was then she felt a shawl getting draped over her shoulders as she turned to meet her husband’s warm eyes as she slowly smiled at him. Alexander sighed, gently cupping her face and caressed her soft cheek as Eliza gaze at him lovingly._

 

 

_“I thought you’ll be cold,” he said, wrapping his arms around her as he led her back near the fireplace where Philip remained asleep in the cradle. Eliza smiled at her sleeping boy, before sighing sadly as she looked over her shoulders back at the window. This didn’t go unnoticed by Alexander as he quietly asked,_

 

 

_“What is it, My Angel?”_

 

 

_Eliza shook her head sadly, “I’m just worried Alexander... for everyone else from this blizzard, I feel like I should do something to help everyone. I pray that God will show mercy to the less unfortunate to survive this winter.”_

 

 

_Alexander sighed, glancing over at the window and after seeing the storm he had turned away, leading Eliza to take seat on the couch with him. He drape his arm around her and gently rocked the cradle Philip was in while his wife tended their daughter, who was born in late September during the year. “Your gentle and kind heart and selflessness  are one of the many reasons I fell in love with you, Betsey... but you can’t help everyone.”_

 

 

_”I would like to try,” Eliza replied, kissing her daughter’s brow._

 

 

_Alexander gaze at her gently as he smiled down at her, pushing a stray lock of hair away from her eyes and behind her ear, “You really are a saint, an angel in fact my darling girl.”_

 

 

_“Alexander,” she sighed, smiling lightly thought the sad flicker on her eyes didn’t fade away easily. Her husband kissed the top of her head and let her lean on his shoulder,_

 

 

_”I know you are worried, but I am feeling blessed just by your presence and hold,” he murmured to her, comfortingly rubbing her back. “I always feel safe around you.”_

 

 

_“And I do as I am with you,” she responded as they briefly pulled away and shared a gentle kiss in front of crinkling fire, that warmed up the room and kept them safe for the evening on each other’s arms._

 

* * *

 

 

Alexander looked up at the sky, seeing a big storm cloud making it’s way near as he was sure in the next couple of hours a blizzard will come upon them all. He, Church, Philip, Georges, Stephen Sr, and Lafayette were scattered around in the search of his nephew, Phil. Church was understandably frantic as Alexander made sure to keep a close eye on him. Looking up ahead of him, Church was desperately calling his son’s full name around the large parks with hot tears running down his face. Alexander went after him, catching him by the arm as he suggested, 

 

 

“Perhaps due to the storm, he must have been taken in by a humble family?” 

 

 

Church shook his head sadly, “I wouldn’t blame him decides to never come home.”

 

 

Alexander blinked in shock, “I am sure Phil knows how much you care about him!”

 

 

“Oh, he does, my wife however...” Church took off his spectacles and wiped the tears in his eyes with the back of his hand and a pathetic sob released from him. Alexander loosen his grip on his brother-in-law’s arm as he looked down, sadly more aware of the bitter tension between Angelica-Phil than he likes to admit. 

 

 

Church looked around round and shook his head, “I just want a sign, God, I need a sign to know my boy is safe!” 

 

 

Alexander patted Church’s back comfortingly before they both wheeled around as in the end of the park. Philip was calling them all but while waving a maroon coloured scarf with the entails of _P.S.C_  on the end, 

 

 

“PA! UNCLE CHURCH! I FOUND IT ON THE SIDEWALK OVER HERE!” 

 

 

Thank the Lord That Philip has his father’s lungs, alerting everyone who was on the search as Georges and Lafayette followed Stephen Sr from the other end of the park to where the rest of them were. Church made his way and took the scarf from his nephew as he stared at it intently, “It’s my Phil’s.” 

 

 

“He was here then,” Lafayette said but Philip corrected him by gesturing outside of the park to the sidewalk across from them,

 

 

”No, it was over there.” 

 

 

Alexander looked both ways and gasped, pointing to one direction specially, “This a shorter way to get to our house, Pip.” 

 

 

“And that way,” Church pointed to the opposite direction where Alexander was pointing, “Down the streets and a few corners, my home is rested.” 

 

 

“Phil was Here, trying to get to The Hamilton’s,” Stephen Sr murmured, crossing his arms with a worried look in his eyes. 

 

 

“But what happened to Phil?” Georges said, looking at their group with a worried tension in between them. Alexander notes the anxious look in Church’s eyes as he was determine to find his nephew, know Eliza wouldn’t rest until Phil was found. 

 

 

“He was heading to our neighbourhood, it indicates that he might be at the home of one these folks,” Alexander gestured to the many houses nearby.  

 

 

“Do you expect us all to go around, knocking at everyone random person’s door only to be asked to be excused, because Phil isn’t there and keep going?” Stephen Sr bluntly said with a tight frown, shivering as a cold breeze brushed past them. 

 

 

“Well, you got a better idea?” Alexander snapped through chattering teeth. Philip and Georges both turned to look around, trying to observe any sign that could indicate where Phil was. 

 

 

Georges gaze through many yards, seeing snow covered most houses, the lawns dispersed under the white softness and cold, the breeze were heavy, in front of one house, a sleigh was parked in front. Wait, a sleigh... someone had been riding! He grabbed Philip by the arm, the other young man looked at him in confusion before following the Frenchman’s gaze and gasped,

 

 

”Pa! We know where he is!” Philip cried as he and Georges sprinted down the street to get the house, trying to keep their balance on the slippery ice bellow. 

 

 

Church and Lafayette shared a look, before Church went after them first as Lafayette soon followed as he called from over his shoulder, “You two are still going to bicker on or are you coming?” 

 

 

Stephen Sr and Alexander shared a look with wide eyes before nodding, following after them as Philip was already knocking on the front door of the house. After a few anxious seconds of waiting, a man opened the door as he looked at them with wide eyes and raised eyebrows,

 

 

”My good men, what are you doing out, aren’t all aware that another storm might come down any moment now?” He asked, opening the door for them as he let them in, 

 

 

“We apologize if our intrusion but we are looking for my son,” Church said, sounding desperate before his eyes lid up as the man’s eyes widen with familiarly. 

 

 

“Your son? By any chance he his a young man, no older than past twenty?” The man offered as Church exclaimed, 

 

 

“Yes! My son, Philip, that has to be my Phil!” 

 

 

“Right this way then,” the man instructed as his six new visitors shared anxious glances to one and other as he smiled tiredly. “Dr. Stewart, at your service.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Anna was half awake when her uncle barged into the room with two men as one of them gasped and went to Phil’s side as he gently caressed his face, “My poor boy...”

 

 

“That’s my nephew, Dr. Stewart,” the other man shook her uncle’s hand as Anna slowly stood up with a look of curiosity as the man went on to say, “And that is indeed, Mr. Church’s son.” 

 

 

She turned to look at the older older man at Phil’s side as she smiled lightly as she saw Church being attentive to his son. As if he felt his father’s presence, to everyone’s amazement, Phil’s eyes fluttered open as he looked up and smiled weakly at his father, 

 

 

“Pa... I’m sorry.” 

 

 

Church chuckled quietly as he wiped the tear he tear from the corner of his son’s eyes while his own tears rolled down his face as he quietly assured, “There is nothing to apologize for, my son.” 

 

 

Church gently pulled Phil closed to his chest as Phil weakly wrapped his arms around his father’s torso. His Uncle Hamilton smiled down at him as he softly returned it, Dr. Stewart turned to nod towards his niece as Anna followed him out of the room. She did, however, took one last final glance towards Phil as he looked at her with wide eyes n aww as she offered a small, genuine smile before disappearing out of view as he was left in ease in the comfort of his father and uncle. 

 

 

He was in fact, going home and it was all because of that angel who rescued him. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Father, I have everything organized, the case will be at court in early Spring,” Jeremiah murmured that evening just before he and his father departed to their respected bedchamber as they stood on the hall. Jeremiah has his arms behind his back as he allowed his father read through the papers for a long moment before Mr. Schuyler nodded his head in approval, handing it back to him,

 

 

”Good work, Jeremiah... just as I expected from you,” Mr. Schuyler smiled warmly at his son as Jeremiah looked at him in relief as a grateful smile formed on his face. Mr. Schuyler turned away and let out a sigh of relief, “I can now go to bed in knowing that I will have my grandchildren in early spring and away from that... unworthy scoundrel.” 

 

 

With that, he disappeared into his room, closing the door behind him as Jeremiah sighed with a light smile of sympathy. He liked Alexander, he actually really did but to be honest, he strongly doubted the man’s parenting skills now that Eliza was gone. This was for the best, Jeremiah went off to head to his bedroom to where he knew his wife will be waiting for him. 

 

 

Just another three three months and the eight Hamilton Children will blossom the Pastures with their youthful charm. He can’t wait to see when that day will come! 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Phil!” Betsey exclaimed as she limbed out of her chair and embraced her brother tightly as Phil weakly wrapped his arms around as well. Church went over after picking Richard off the ground and carried him towards his older siblings as the four Churches eloped into a tight hug. 

 

 

Adrienne smiled at the sight before going over to embrace her husband and son as in relief as they both cradled her into their arms. Stephen Sr was greeted by his son after closing the door, sighing in relief as the next blizzard took hold and he could finally warm up in his son’s embrace. Alexander sighed, leaning against the wall as he watched Philip get trampled by all seven of his younger siblings; Gilbert was being carried by Angie while Alexander watched in the distant. 

 

 

Closing his eyes, he smiled as he knew his Eliza was overcomes with joy at their safe return. He was then taken by surprise as he felt each of his children holding onto him, giggling in delight as he realized they were each hugging a part of him to ensure they each had a part to hold and hug. 

 

 

Looking down, Alexander put his arms out and tried to hold all eight of his children in his embrace as they all hugged like a family... if only Eliza was still here, than they would have been complete. 

 

 

But for now, they knew she was there in their hearts and that she was happy they were together again. 

 

 

That that was enough and they were satisfied for now. 


End file.
